


juste un peu déroutant (just a bit consufing); chicos heterosexuales #5

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Johanna - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 64,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Mejores Amigos. Inseparables desde la infancia, uno enamorado del otro, el otro heterosexual y enamorado de una mujer.Historias como esta no tienen un final feliz; Louis Tomlinson lo sabe. Coloca una sonrisa en su rostro, se ríe, bromea, y pretende que está bien mientras Harry besa a su novia frente a él, hasta que ya no puede hacerlo.Excepto que nada es tan sencillo, y dejarle ir resulta mucho más difícil de lo que uno podría pensar. Algunos lazos son demasiado fuertes para ser rotos, incluso para un hombre heterosexual. Y en ocasiones, el amor y el deseo pueden tener diferentes caras y aristas.Una historia sobre dos hombres intentando funcionar sin el otro, y fracasando.





	1. prologue;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453461) by Alessandra Hazard. 
  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453938) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Sexto libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**JUST A BIT CONFUSING.**   
**PRÓLOGO.**

**H** arry Styles conoció a Louis William Arthur Tomlinson cuando ambos tenían ocho años.

Su primer encuentro no fue bueno.

—Te ves como un presuntuoso —dijo Harry al castaño de ropa extraña. ¿Qué clase de idiota usaba ropa tan elegante en el parque?

Los raros ojos azul verdosos del chico raro lo miraban raro, como si Harry fuera el raro.

—Tú te ves pobre —dijo el chico con tono aristocrático, como si ser pobre fuera la peor clase de insulto.

Harry se sonrojó. Su familia era pobre, y Harry tenía suficiente edad para saber que ser pobre apestaba, pero no tenía suficiente edad como para no avergonzarse por ello. Así fue como Harry se encontró enrojeciendo y tirando al otro niño al suelo. En su defensa, él tenía ocho años.

Es correcto decir que la ropa de lujo del chico ya no se veía muy elegante después de los quince minutos que pasaron rodando en el barro, pateando y gritando.

Finalmente, se cansaron y quedaron tirados en el barro, jadeando para conseguir aire y mirándose.

El pomposo castaño tenía barro en la nariz y Harry rió.

El chico lo miró furioso.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora pareces un chico normal —dijo Harry sonriendo—. Aunque pelees como una chica.

El niño le tiró una patada y se sentó. Miró a Harry por sobre su nariz fangosa y dijo:

—Los Tomlinson han servido y luchado por el reino de Inglaterra desde el siglo XVI. Debes saber que aprendí esgrima a la edad de cinco años.

Harry parpadeó y se incorporó.

—¿Esgrima? Noticias de último momento: no estamos en el siglo XVI.

El niño abrió y cerró la boca. E hizo una mueca.

Harry se rió de nuevo.

El presuntuoso castaño lo miró peor, su labio inferior temblando sospechosamente. Harry empezó a sentirse mal. Su hermano mayor le echaría un discurso si se enteraba de que Harry había reducido a un niño al llanto.

Suspirando, Harry estiró su mano y dijo:

—Soy Harry.

El chico dudó antes de apretar la mano de Harry.

—Louis William Arthur Tomlinson, Vizconde _(1)_  de Exmouth _(2)_.

 _(1._ ** _Vizconde_** _es un título honorífico. Refiere a uno de los_ ** _títulos nobiliarios_** _con los que la monarquía reconoce a ciertas personas. Se encuentra inmediatamente por debajo de la posición de un Conde. 2._ ** _Exmouth_** _es un_ ** _pueblo_** _al_ ** _sur oeste_** _de Inglaterra, en_ ** _Devon_** _.)_   

Harry arrugó la nariz.

—Lu, entonces. ¿O prefieres Lou?

El chico le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

—Es Louis. Mi padre dice que sólo los plebeyos tienen apodos.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Eres tan raro, Lou.

—¡Es Louis!

Fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

Harry no sabría aún, que sería también el comienzo de la relación más confusa de su vida.


	2. première partie;

**JUST A BIT CONFUSING.  
PARTE UNO.**

**E** ra tan guapo.

Sela Haldane miró al tipo por el rabillo del ojo mientras limpiaba la mesa, a unas pocas mesas de distancia de la que ocupaba él. Dios, si tenía novia —y todos los apuestos siempre tenían novias— sería una chica afortunada. Sela no pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras que el tipo sonreía ampliamente y comentaba algo a quienquiera que estuviera al teléfono. Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, toda hoyuelos y blancos dientes, la sonrisa añadía calor a sus ojos azules (¿O quizás verdosos?). Tenía que estar al principio de la veintena, cercano a su edad. Tenía el pelo castaño ceniza, peinado cuidadosamente diseñado y un rostro muy atractivo, pero sin ser intimidantemente guapo —el tipo de rostro al que querrías mirar y sonreírle. Su altura era perfecta para ella también: no alto, definitivamente, pero no demasiado bajo. Estaba en forma y tonificado pero no demasiado musculoso. Simplemente perfecto.

Sela suspiró soñadoramente.

Tras suyo, alguien resopló, y ella volteó. Amanda, otra camarera, estaba sonriendo.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? Pero está muy lejos de nuestra liga.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás —dijo Sela encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que no pareciera una modelo, pero sabía que a los hombres les gustaba.

—¿No lo reconoces? —dijo Amanda, arqueando las cejas— Sé que eres nueva por aquí, pero... no es un  _Joe_ cualquiera. Es uno de los solteros más deseados del país.

Sela miró a la chica con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es él?

—Louis Tomlinson, el único hijo y heredero del  _Conde de_ _Lytton_  —dijo Amanda.

_Oh._

Sela habitualmente no sabía mucho sobre la aristocracia, además de la familia real, pero incluso ella sabía quién era  _Lord_ _Lytton_. Era uno de los pocos Lores Británicos que seguían siendo obscenamente ricos y políticamente influyentes. La sangre de su familia podría ser más azul que la de la reina.

Sela miró hacia el hermoso Louis.

—¿Tiene novia?

—No una novia —dijo Amanda—, una prometida. Ha estado comprometido con  _Lady_ _Megan_ _Cadogan_  desde su nacimiento.

Sela rió entre dientes.

—¿De verdad? ¿La gente sigue haciendo eso?

—Definitivamente los ricos todavía lo hacen.

Sela sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una locura. No estamos en la Edad Media.

—Díselo al Conde de Lytton. Aparentemente, él está muy ansioso por ese matrimonio. Los  _Cadogans_ prácticamente son dueños de la mitad de Europa y, al parecer, nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente rico. Pero supongo que los Tomlinson no serían aún tan destacados si no se aseguraran de mantener y aumentar su poder y riqueza.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Sela, mirando a Louis de nuevo. Había dejado de hablar por teléfono y empezado a comer su almuerzo, mirando la entrada expectantemente de vez en cuando. Dios, realmente era súper lindo. Había una calidez en él que le daba un aire somnoliento y suave y toda clase de cosas adorables. Sela se sintió tonta pensando de esa forma en un tipo, pero la palabra encajaba. Louis era adorable.

—Es un cliente regular aquí —respondió Amanda—. No pude evitar oír algunas cosas cuando hablaba con su amigo. Hablando de Harry —Ella asintió hacia la entrada con una sonrisa torcida y suspiró.

Sela volteó la cabeza y dijo:

_—Oh._

Porque el tipo que acababa de entrar al restaurante sería fácilmente el hombre más caliente que había visto nunca.

Tenía más de seis pies _(3)_  de altura, con un cuerpo firmemente musculoso y amplios hombros. Tenía rebelde cabello marrón, una mandíbula fuerte con barba de unas pocas horas, y profundos ojos verdes que eran totalmente pecaminosos. Sela nunca pensó que los ojos pudieran ser sexys, pero los de este tipo lo eran.

 _(3._ ** _1,83_** _metros.)_   

Si Louis la hacía pensar en hacer el amor largo y lento y en sábanas suaves, su amigo la hizo pensar en sexo duro y sucio.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?— Amanda dijo con otro suspiro.

—Dime que es soltero —dijo Sela, siguiendo a Harry con los ojos mientras iba hacia la mesa de Louis. Se movía como un gato grande.

Amanda se echó a reír.

—Los más calientes siempre están tomados, cariño. Así que olvídate de ellos. Sí, son sexys, pero no están disponibles.

🥀

Louis Tomlinson miró a su mejor amigo desde hace catorce años caminar hacia él, al igual que el resto de los clientes del tranquilo restaurante. Sonrió tristemente. Harry tendía a causar ese efecto en la gente.

—No puedo creer que hayas ordenado sin mí —dijo Harry, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado—. Qué grosero, ¿dónde están tus modales, Lord Exmouth?

Riendo, Louis volvió su atención hacia su pasta.

—Supongo que estar contigo eventualmente iba a terminar influenciándome. Papá siempre me lo ha advertido. Debería haber escuchado su consejo.

—Tu padre me odia —dijo Harry, cogiendo un tenedor, apuñalando la pasta de Louis y llevándolo a su boca.

—Lidia con ello —dijo Louis, con sarcasmo. Cuando Harry sonrió descaradamente, Louis soltó un largo suspiro. Harry era imposible—. Ordené para ti también ¿Podrías esperar unos minutos más?

—Podría —dijo Harry con la misma sonrisa enloquecedora y perezosa—. Pero el tuyo siempre sabe mejor.

Resoplando, Louis apartó la mirada y retomó su comida. No iba a preguntarle a Harry por qué había llegado tarde. No lo haría.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo Harry, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Hannah me pidió que la dejara en la oficina de su papá por aquí. Nos distrajimos en el camino.

Louis no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy comiendo —dijo—. Por favor, ahórrame los detalles sórdidos.

Harry rió, golpeando sus rodillas bajo la mesa.

—Mojigato.

—Los caballeros no besan y cuentan ¿Has oído hablar de eso?

—Sólo te lo cuento a ti y tú no cuentas. Y nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero. No todos conocemos los nombres de nuestros antepasados muertos hasta treinta generaciones para atrás.

Louis suspiró.

—Nunca me dejarás superar eso ¿cierto?

Harry se echó a reír.

—No. Porque tu vida es ridícula.

Era algo así.

Louis sonrió débilmente y miró alrededor del restaurante.

—Esas camareras te están mirando —Siempre lo hacían.

Harry levantó la vista.

—La pelirroja es bastante linda —dijo—. Hace unos meses de seguro habría golpeado allí.

Louis alcanzó su té y tomó un trago largo. Su garganta se sentía seca. Tomó otro trago.

—¿Entonces, vas en serio con Hannah? —dijo casualmente, bajando el vaso. Desde que Harry conoció a Hannah hace unos meses, se había centrado por completo en ella. Louis nunca lo había visto tan embelesado antes. Harry siempre había sido del tipo de _fóllalas_ _y_ _déjalas_... hasta Hannah.

—Sí —dijo Harry, su voz suavizándose—. Ella es... creo que ella es el trato serio, Lou.

Louis abrió la boca y la cerró. Sonrió, buscando palabras. Las palabras correctas.

Afortunadamente, la camarera trajo la pasta de Harry, dándole unos preciosos momentos para encontrarlas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? —dijo.

Harry rió, golpeando de nuevo sus rodillas.

—¿Vas a ser mi padrino?

Louis sonrió más ampliamente. Sus mejillas comenzando a dolerle.

—Sólo si eres el mío.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció, sus ojos verdes se volvieron intensos y severos.

—No estás pensando seriamente en eso ¿verdad? ¿Casarte con la chica con la que tu papá quiere?

Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Lou.

Dios, odiaba que Harry lo llamara así. Nadie sino Harry lo hacía. Algunos amigos de Louis trataron de llamarlo Lu, pero nunca se quedó. El apodo de niñez que Harry le había dado sonaba aún más ridículo ahora que ambos eran adultos, sin embargo Harry seguía llamándolo así, pese a saber que Louis lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Sólo que Harry no sabía el verdadero motivo. 

—Lou —dijo Harry de nuevo, sin tener ni idea de que estaba destrozando las entrañas de Louis.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, tratando de recuperarse. Nunca era fácil, pero algunos días eran más difíciles. Algunos días se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de todo esto. Mentir y fingir nunca le resultó natural. Mentir a Harry era casi imposible. Menos mal que tenía mucha práctica.

Harry llevó una mano alrededor de su cuello. Louis respiró con cuidado. El pulgar de Harry presionó su cuello, una orden silenciosa para que lo mirara. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños: Harry siempre había sido el que empujaba, el de opiniones fuertes, el líder en todos sus juegos, en todas sus travesuras.

Harry había sido el rey, el general, el villano, el héroe galante o el dragón, mientras que Louis era su leal compañero. De niño, a Louis no le había importado. Como un chico de veintidós años, se resentía, porque los viejos hábitos difícilmente morían y todavía no había encontrado la forma de dejar de seguir a Harry alrededor como si fuera un crecido cachorro, ansioso, hambriento por una palmadita en la cabeza. Había una razón por la cual a su padre le disgustaba tanto Harry, y no era la procedencia de clase media de Harry. Papá odiaba que alguien más tuviera una mayor influencia sobre su hijo.

—Lou —La presión del pulgar de Harry aumentó ligeramente.

Suspirando, Louis cedió y miró a su amigo.

Un surco arrugó la frente de Harry.

—¿Ha estado presionándote otra vez?

Louis casi se echó a reír. Harry no sabía ni la mitad. Su padre siempre lo presionaba, pero Harry no necesitaba saber eso. Harry sólo se enojaría, se pelearían por ello, luego, inevitablemente, se arreglarían pasados unos días, porque eran terribles para funcionar sin el otro; Siempre lo habían sido.

—Arthur no tiene derecho de pedirte esto —dijo Harry, con una mirada dura—. Es tu padre, no tu dueño. Toda esa cosa del compromiso es jodidamente arcaica y ridícula.

Louis sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. Harry no lo entendía. Nunca lo hizo, sin importar cuántas veces Louis había intentado explicárselo. Era una de esas pocas cosas que ellos no comprendían sobre la vida del otro. Louis supuso que no era tan sorprendente, considerando lo diferente que eran sus contextos y educación. Harry tenía cinco hermanos —cuatro hermanos y una hermana— y Louis todavía recordaba la extraña que le pareció la familia de Harry, cuando Harry lo había llevado a su casa por primera vez hace tantos años. Había sido un choque cultural. De niño, Louis había vivido en grandes mansiones toda su vida, el único heredero de una enorme fortuna, mimado y consentido por todos a su alrededor.

Por el contrario, los chicos Styles habían vivido en un pequeño piso y no había habido suficiente dinero para malcriar a ninguno de ellos. No ayudaba que el padre de Harry hubiera muerto poco antes de que Louis conociera a Harry, y que la salud de la madre de Harry no fuera buena.

Toda la familia había dependido básicamente del hermano mayor _(4_ ) de Harry, que se había convertido en el jefe de facto _(5)_  de la familia a la edad de dieciséis años. Louis sabía que Zach había dado su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando horas extras para asegurarse de que sus hermanos menores no necesitaran nada. Mayormente lo había conseguido, pero durante años, las cosas habían sido difíciles para los Styles, y todos ellos habían crecido rápido —porque tenían que hacerlo. Louis todavía recordaba lo embarazoso y avergonzado que se sintió por tenerlo tan fácil cuando vio la casa de Harry por primera vez.

 _(4._ ** _Zach_** ** _Styles_** _, hermano mayor del protagonista original de este libro:_ _Ryan_ _(_ _Harry_ _),_ _Zach_ _es el protagonista original del cuarto libro de la serie:_ ** _"Solo un poco Equivocado"_** _. En este libro_ _Zach_ _y_ _Tristan_ _quedan con los nombres originales) (5._ ** _De_** ** _facto_** ** _,_** _es una expresión que refiere a_ ** _"de hecho"_** _es decir que es así y no de otra forma, y se opone —_ ** _antagoniza— con cualquier determinante democrática_** _. Por ello, se suele hablar de "gobiernos de_ _facto_ _" para referirnos a dictaduras. En este caso no se refiere a ello completamente, aunque algo hay en el telón de fondo por la falta de opciones de la familia y la arbitrariedad —y falta de_ _alternativas—_ _en toda la situación familiar de los_ _Styles_ _)_   

Pero el dinero no podía comprarlo todo. Louis habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una familia tan bulliciosa y unida como Harry. Louis amaba a los Styles. A estas alturas eran una segunda familia para él. A veces se sentía más cómodo con la familia de Harry que con la suya.

No era que no amara a su propia familia. Lo hacía. Estaba agradecido por lo que tenía. Su familia podría no ser tan cálida y unida como los Styles, pero sus padres lo amaban, él lo sabía.

Ellos no eran el problema, el apellido lo era —o mejor dicho, lo que significaba ser un Tomlinson. Los Tomlinson eran una de las familias nobles más antiguas de Gran Bretaña. Los reyes murieron, las guerras se libraron, los sistemas políticos cambiaron, pero los Tomlinson permanecieron, invariables y orgullosos, ricos e influyentes, cercanos consejeros de primeros ministros y de la Familia Real. Estaban de hecho emparentados con la Familia Real —su padre era el undécimo en la línea de sucesión. Quien no nació como un Tomlinson, no podía entender lo que significaba. Ni siquiera Harry, quien era tan cercano a él como podría serlo un gemelo. Tal vez, especialmente Harry.

—Papá no está obligándome a nada —dijo Louis—. No es tan malo como crees.

El gesto en la cara de Harry permaneció duro y sin expresión.

—Claro —dijo—. Sólo te ha llenado con esa mierda del deber familiar desde que eras un niño.

—Me gusta Megan —dijo Louis. No era una mentira. No le gustaba menos que cualquier otra chica. Louis sonrió—. Y ella no actúa estúpidamente a tu alrededor, lo cual es bueno para variar. No sé qué ven todos en tu fea cara.

Harry debía sonreír y caer de nuevo en su habitual humor fácil.

Pero Harry no lo hizo. Su expresión no cambió.

—Te mereces más que un matrimonio arreglado con una chica que "te gusta".

—El matrimonio de mis padres también fue arreglado por mis abuelos.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No llamaría al matrimonio de tus padres precisamente feliz.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron.

—Lo siento —dijo, apretando ligeramente la nuca de Louis—. Fue un golpe bajo.

Louis bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—Solían ser felices — _Bueno, tal vez eso era_ _exagerar_ —. Recuerdo al menos que se llevaban bien cuando era un niño. Pero entonces sucedió algo. No sé qué. Pero mi punto es, que el matrimonio arreglado no es el motivo de que sean así ahora. Me gusta Megan lo suficiente. ¿No te gusta a ti?

Haciendo un ruido frustrado, Harry abrazó el cuello de Louis, otra orden silenciosa para mirarlo, y Louis lo hizo.

Harry dijo: —Sabes que odio que Arthur te esté presionando con esto. No es asunto suyo con quién y cuándo te cases. Pero es seguro como el infierno que tampoco necesitas mi aprobación. No tiene que importarte un carajo nada de esto, a menos que la quieras. La opinión de Arthur no importa, pero tampoco la mía, tonto.

—Por supuesto que tu opinión importa —dijo Louis riendo—. Sería incómodo si la odiaras, porque estarás alrededor constantemente —Odió la forma en que la última parte de la frase sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Harry, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, no se lo perdió, por supuesto.

La mirada de Harry se estrechó.

Mierda. Flojo. Se estaba poniendo flojo.

—Lou...

—¡Aquí están ustedes dos! —una voz familiar interrumpió lo que Harry diría.

En parte aliviado y en parte molesto por la interrupción —intrusión, su voz interior no pudo dejar de susurrar— Louis volteó hacia la novia de Harry. Harry soltó su cuello.

Hannah estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de Harry. Ella realmente era una chica encantadora: rubia, piel suave y bastante tranquila —no del tipo tras el cual Harry solía ir.

—Hola, nene —dijo inclinándose para besar la comisura de la boca de Harry—, ¿Me extrañaste?

—Te dejé hace media hora —dijo Harry, pero la estaba acercando para besarla apropiadamente. Estaban en un lugar público, pero eso nunca detuvo a Harry.

Louis envolvió sus manos alrededor de su vaso de té y miró fijamente la superficie oscura del líquido.

—Papá no estaba —explicó Hannah luego de once segundos, sonando un poco falta de aliento—. Así que pensé en unirme a ustedes. No te molesta, Louis, ¿verdad? Odiaría ser el tipo de novia que no deja que su novio pase tiempo con sus amigos.

Louis sonrió cortésmente, todavía mirando su té. Ya estaba frío. Tal vez debería conseguir otro.

—No, no me importa —Como si pudiera decir algo más. Miró a la pareja. Hannah estaba acurrucada contra Harry, la cabeza sobre su hombro, su delgada mano sobre su pecho.

Louis sonrió de nuevo y se levantó.

—Me estaba yendo de todos modos.

Harry apartó los ojos de su novia el tiempo suficiente para fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te vas ya? Pero si acabo de llegar.

—Mi horario de almuerzo casi termina —dijo Louis.  _Porque_ _conduje_ _cuarenta jodidos minutos para encontrarme a almorzar contigo. Y llegaste tarde, porque_ _enredarte_ _con ella era más importante para ti, y ahora ella está alejándote de nuevo._  Se mordió la lengua, odiando esa amargura que no podía evitar sentir. No era así. No lo era.

—Es una pena —dijo Hannah, viendo a Harry con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Pero Harry estaba mirando a Louis, la amargura reflejada en su boca.

—No creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y suspiró.

—Déjalo ir, amigo. En serio, eres como un perro con un hueso. No es un rasgo de personalidad atractivo. Hannah, díselo.

—Louis tiene razón —dijo, tomando la mano de Harry— A veces puedes ser demasiado insistente. Si alguien no quiere hablar de algo, debes respetarlo.

—Lo respeto —dijo Harry—. Pero Lou no es alguien cualquiera.

—Lou está retrasado para volver al trabajo —dijo Louis, poniendo un billete de cincuenta libras sobre la mesa—. Y Lou realmente no puede llegar tarde.

—¿No trabajas para una empresa de tu familia? — preguntó Hannah.

Una risa frágil dejó sus labios.

—Por eso es que no puedo llegar tarde. Los veo más tarde, chicos —encaró enérgicamente hacia la puerta, esperando que Harry lo dejara en paz.

Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Harry lo alcanzó fuera, antes de que Louis pudiera llegar a su auto.

—¡Lou!

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Louis puso una expresión neutral y se volteó hacia Harry.

—Realmente estoy retrasado...

—Escúchame, estúpido —dijo Harry, con una mirada oscura y dura—. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? No aceptes los planes de Arthur sólo porque crees que tienes que hacerlo —Harry levantó sus manos para acunar el rostro de Louis. Lou se quedó quieto, con el corazón martilleando mientras que Harry lo miraba intensamente a los ojos—. Te mereces más. Mereces casarte con alguien que te vuelva loco. Alguien que te ame por ser tú. No por tu dinero ni por tu apellido, sino porque eres la mejor persona que conozco —Harry le sonrió torpemente—. Estar enamorado es jodidamente genial, de hecho. Mereces encontrar a tu Hannah.

Lou se preguntó si realmente le dolería más si Harry le metiera un cuchillo en el estómago y lo retorciera lentamente. Creía que sonreía. Esperaba que estuviera sonriendo. Su rostro le dolía, así que debería hacerlo.

Dijo: —Claro que lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde, amigo —Se sorprendió por lo absolutamente normal que sonó su voz.

Sonrió de nuevo y se giró.

Se dirigió hacia su coche.

Entró.

Cerró la puerta.

Puso las manos en el volante.

Su garganta trabajó cuando intentó tragarse el doloroso nudo en su garganta. No lo logró. Un sonido terrible y estrangulado escapó de su garganta. Su pecho comenzó a pesarle. Presionó las manos en sus ojos y aspiró, y exhaló.

🥀

Louis no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado exactamente —cuando se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

No podía recordar que no lo amara. Incluso cuando eran niños, había sufrido un severo caso de  _amor—de_ _—cachorro—faldero_ _:_  Harry era el primer amigo real que había hecho por su cuenta, el único que no estaba impresionado por la familia de Louis y le gustaba por si mismo, Louis. Harry era todo lo que él no era: audaz e insistente, imprudente y decidido. Pero a medida que pasaron los años y crecieron, el  _amor—de_ _—cachorro—faldero_  de Louis se convirtió en algo más. Algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

Sus primeros años de adolescencia habían sido confusos como el infierno, porque no podía entender que era lo que deseaba de Harry cada vez que lo tocaba. Por entonces todavía pensaba que su amor por Harry era fraternal, pero volverse estúpido cada vez que Harry pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercaba, no era algo que un hermano sentiría. Un hermano no se masturbaría pensando en la boca y las manos de Harry en él. Un hermano no se sentiría enfermo de amor cuando Harry le sonreía. Había sido embarazoso. Había sido mortificante. Había sido horrible, porque sabía que Harry no se sentía de la misma forma. El afecto de Harry por él era simple, amistoso y fraternal. Incluso a los trece, Harry ya tenía novia.

Harry era recto como una flecha _(6)._  Si Harry descubriera lo que Louis deseaba, probablemente se sentiría raro e incómodo.

 _(6. La autora usa el término_ ** _"_** ** _straight_** ** _"_** _que en inglés significa tanto_ ** _recto/derecho_** _—de ahí la metáfora de la_ _flecha—_ _como_ ** _heterosexual_** _. En la frase se refiere a los dos significados._ )

A los trece, Louis todavía esperaba que esos sentimientos e impulsos inapropiados se le pasaran en unos meses.

A los veintidós, ya no le quedaban más esperanzas.

Había creído que lo estaba llevando lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, al ver a Harry con Hannah, verlo cómo la miraba, martilló el último clavo en el ataúd de sus estúpidas e irracionales esperanzas. Harry la amaba.

Incluso si Harry no se enamoraba de ella, nunca querría a Louis de esa forma. Harry nunca le correspondería su amor. Por muy arraigado que estuviera este amor, era unilateral y siempre lo sería. Necesitaba aceptarlo y tratar de superarlo. No todo amor era correspondido; Esa era la cruel realidad.

El teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Louis lo sacó.

Tenía un mensaje nuevo de Harry.

_"Lo lamento por_ _Hannah_ _. Quería pasar el rato solo contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."_

Lo había pasado. Desde que se graduaron y consiguieron empleos de jornada completa, desde que Hannah entró en la vida de Harry, el tiempo que pasaban juntos había ido disminuyendo rápidamente. Eso lo asustó. ¿Se estaban distanciando?

Parte de él le dijo que era algo bueno. Si dejaran de vivir en los bolsillos del otro, sería más fácil para él seguir adelante.

Excepto... excepto que no quería seguir adelante. No sabía qué clase de persona sería sin Harry. Estaba jodido, pero era la verdad. Este amor, por desesperante y doloroso que fuera, había sido parte suya por demasiado tiempo. Era parte de lo que lo hacía ser Louis Tomlinson. Lou no sabía quién sería sin él.

 _"_ _Veámonos_ _mañana",_  le contestó el mensaje.

Recibió una respuesta casi instantáneamente, lo que le hizo sonreír. Sí, era así de patético.

_"Estaré en la casa. El clima sigue siendo bueno. Trae tu traje de baño. Podemos pasar el rato en la piscina."_

La casa a la que Harry se refería era su casa familiar, o mejor dicho, la casa de su hermano mayor.

Harry se había mudado de allí hace unos años y había conseguido un sitio propio, pero como el trabajo de Harry quedaba cerca de la casa de Zach, vivía la mitad del tiempo en lo de Zach por conveniencia.

A Louis no le importaba pasar el rato allí —había estado allí cientos de veces a lo largo de los años y le gustaba Zach.

 _"O puedes usar el mío,"_  Harry envió antes de que pudiera responderle.

 _"Eres asqueroso",_  Louis respondió.

 _"Me amas",_  Harry le contestó.

Louis cerró los ojos mientras que la familiar sensación agridulce llenaba su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró, porque a veces el impulso de decirlo se hacía demasiado fuerte. A veces necesitaba decirlo, aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo.

Incluso si no hubiera nadie para decírselo a él.

🥀

A Louis le encantaba ver parejas felices. Era agradable ver que los finales felices sí existían. Pero ver al hermano mayor de Harry besando a su novio en la tumbona junto a la piscina, también lo hizo sentir increíblemente envidioso y dolorosamente consciente del cuerpo alto y fuerte de Harry a pocos metros, tirado a un lado de la piscina perezosamente. Harry estaba completamente relajado, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras que el sol acariciaba su suave y reluciente piel.

—De acuerdo, esto sigue siendo raro —dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Zach y a Tristan.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis— Tienes un hermano que ha estado fuera y orgulloso por años.

—No es eso —dijo Harry—. Sabes que no me puede importar menos en donde metan sus pollas mis hermanos — Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando de nuevo a la pareja y sonriendo—. Todavía es extraño ver a Zach tan... vulnerable. Nunca fue así con Donna. Siempre fue tan racional con ella, y ahora míralo.

Mientras lo miraban, Zach besó a su novio más profundamente, su mano deslizándose en el traje de baño de Tristan para ahuecar su trasero.

 _—Eh —_ dijo Louis, su rostro calentándose.

Harry aulló:

—¡Mis virginales ojos!

Rompiendo el beso, Tristan fulminó con la mirada a Harry. No parecía muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta lo sonrojado y dichoso que se veía.

— Piérdete, Harry. Y llévate a tu oxigenada sombra contigo.

—Ya te lo dije: soy castaño natural —dijo Louis con un suspiro. No tenía idea de por qué al novio de Zach le desagradaba tanto _(7)_

—Lo es —dijo Harry, pasando un brazo alrededor de Louis—. Vamos, Lou, pruébaselo al niño de Zach — enganchó un dedo en la cinturilla de los shorts de Lou—. Quítatelos, muéstrale.

—Eres tan gay —dijo Tristan—. Y no soy el niño de Zach.

_(7. Nota del Traductor:_ _Tristan_ _es medio hermano de James —_ _Lou_ _— y fue rechazado por su padre de —el_ _Conde—_ _delante de su familia. Entró al sistema de adopción luego de morir su madre. Él sabe que James —_ _Lou_ _—_ _es su medio hermano aunque James —_ _Lou—_ _, no. Para entender mejor es recomendable leer anteriormente_ _**Sólo un poco enfermizo #3** _ _y_ _**Solo un poco equivocado #4** _ _)_

—Lo dice el tipo que gime el nombre de mi hermano todas las jodidas noches —Harry sonrió y dijo con un horrible falsete—.  _Oh sí,_ _Zach_ _, más duro..._

Tristan agarró un  _Red_ _Bull_  y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

Harry se agachó.

—¡No sueno así! —dijo Tristan.

Zach se reía.

—Lo haces un poquito.

—Te odio —gruñó Tristan antes de mirar a Harry—. Incluso si lo hago, ustedes dos son todavía más gays.

Harry no parecía impresionado, todo rastro de diversión dejó su cara. Él suspiró.

—Está bien, es divertido y todo eso, pero se está pasando de moda. Hay una cosa así llamada amistad, ya sabes. Quiero decir, amo a este tipo por algún motivo — sonrió cuando Louis le dio un codazo—. Pero incluso pensar en él de esa forma me asquea. Sería algo así como follarse a un hermano.

Louis forzó una sonrisa débil.

—Síp. Como follarse a un gemelo. Asqueroso. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto desnudo? —Su voz sonó bien. Alegre y juguetona. Y probablemente nadie pudiera notar que se sintió como si alguien le hubiese empujado un puño por la garganta y apretara su corazón con fuerza. Hermano.

 _Hermano_.

Harry sonrió y plantó un beso fuerte y desagradablemente húmedo en la mejilla de Lou.

—Soy sexy y tú lo sabes, cariño.

A veces jodidamente odiaba a Harry.

Lou creyó que rodó los ojos y puso un rostro convenientemente disgustado, pero no estaba seguro. Su cara se sentía de madera. Como un juguete roto.

—¿Igual que follarse a un gemelo? —dijo Tristan, moviendo las cejas— ¿Nunca han oído hablar de twincest _(8)?_

 _(8. Relaciones incestuosas entre gemelos._ )

—Eres una persona horrible —dijo Harry viéndose molesto.

—Sí —Louis se las arregló para decir luego de un momento.  _Por una jodida_ _componte_ _un poco,_ _Tomlinson_.

—Lo es —dijo Zach con una carcajada.

Tristan le dio un codazo en las costillas y Zach sonrió.

—Pero es mi persona horrible —dijo Zach, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza de Tristan.

Tristan escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Zach.

—Te estás poniendo tonto —dijo, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas.

Louis sonrió. Bromeó a Tristan por sonrojarse. Se rió. Molestó a Tristan por ser tan dulce con Zach. Hizo y dijo todo lo esperado. Las cosas que Harry esperaba que hiciera. Pero todo se sintió distante, como si alguna otra persona estuviera hablando, sonriendo, riendo.

_Como un hermano... pensar en él de esa forma me asquea._

Se sentía enfermo. Tal vez estuviera enfermo.

—Está bien —dijo Zach de repente, con un toque acerado en la voz. Su brazo alrededor de Tristan se tensó—. Déjenlo en paz.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Louis e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nadaron al otro extremo de la piscina.

—Un hombre extraño —comentó Louis en voz baja, sin mirar hacia Harry. Sus nervios todavía se sentían deshechos, una hueca sensación familiar extendiéndose en su pecho. Sabía que debía seguir hablando, debía distraer a Harry, porque de lo contrario Harry notaría que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre habían estado en sintonía el uno con el otro.

Harry se apoyó contra un lateral de la piscina.

—Hace feliz a Zach —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—así que supongo que Tristan está bien. En realidad, creo que...

—Soy gay —dijo Louis.

Silencio.

No se atrevió a mirar a Harry.

—¿Qué?

Louis se encogió de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

—Soy gay —repitió más tranquilo.

Tomó aire mientras que el familiar peso y presión de la mano de Harry apareció en su cuello. A regañadientes, Louis volvió la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su amigo.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, sus cejas fruncidas y su mandíbula tensa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿No confías en mí?

—Por supuesto que sí —Louis dijo desviando la mirada.

Harry tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la inclinó hacia arriba. Louis no tan era bajo tampoco, pero los centímetros que Harry le sacaba lo obligaron a mirar un poco hacia arriba.

—Lou —dijo Harry, logrando sonar suave y enojado a la vez. — ¿De verdad creías que me importaría? No me importa una mierda, idiota.

Louis logró una débil sonrisa. Dios, ¿por qué dolía tanto después de todos estos años? Sabía que a Harry no le importaría, pero mientras que Harry no lo dijera explícitamente, podía tener una esperanza inútil y ridícula de que Harry lo hiciera. Bueno, ahora no podía. Ya no.

—Sólo es algo que la gente no sabe de mí —dijo Louis.

—No pensé que yo fuera la gente —Harry dijo bruscamente, con un borde posesivo en su voz.

Louis le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, con una sonrisa cada vez más genuina.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, nene. No soy tu hermanito menor y no tienes que saber todo sobre mí —Harry siempre había sido así: demasiado sobreprotector y posesivo desde que eran niños. Como un hermano mayor, incluso cuando Harry era sólo un mes mayor que él. Nunca lo había superado.

Lou no podía negar que a una parte de él le agradaba la intensidad del cariño de Harry, pero mayormente sólo lo hacía sentir incómodo como el infierno, porque ese afecto era demasiado fraternal. Le hacía sentir como un enfermo pervertido por desear chupar la polla de Harry mientras que Harry pensaba en él como un hermano.

Harry resopló.

—Es una cosa bastante importante, ¿no crees?

—En realidad, no —dijo Louis con calma—. Mi sexualidad no me define.

La expresión de Harry seguía siendo de piedra.

—Un carajo. Si de verdad pensabas eso, deberías haber dicho algo cada vez que intenté conectarte con alguna tía — Un brillo curioso surgió en su mirada.—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

Louis abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Se quedó mirando a Harry, atrapado en su mandíbula fuerte y rostro clásicamente hermoso, sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda y su rebelde cabello marrón, el par de labios firmes, sus amplios hombros brillantes con gotas de agua. Deseaba tanto inclinarse, para ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry y confesarlo todo. Estaba cansado. Estaba tan malditamente cansado.

Pero por supuesto que no podría hacerlo. Eso acabaría volviendo incómoda su relación. Su amistad era demasiado antigua y profunda como para romperse por algo así, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arruinarse ante la incomodidad de un amor no correspondido.

No; no podía decirle nada a Harry. Harry era feliz con su novia. No sería justo para él cargarlo con esto.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: realmente debía intentar seguir adelante. Debía salir y conocer gente. Enamorarse de un hombre que lo viera no como a un hermanito, sino como a alguien atractivo y posible de amar.

—Tenías razón —dijo Lou. Su voz sonaba firme. Un Tomlinson. Era un Tomlinson. Los Tomlinson se mantenían firmes en sus creencias. Los Tomlinson sonreían incluso cuando doliera. Louis sonrió—. Quiero ser amado. Quiero una relación real, pero no estoy listo para salir todavía. De momento, quiero que me cubras si mis padres me buscan mientras que estoy con mi novio. Por eso te lo digo ahora.

—¿Novio? —Harry dijo luego de un momento.

—Sí —dijo Lou—. Voy a tener novio. Quiero hacerlo —Se apartó de Harry y salió de la piscina. Se sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de agua. De espaldas a Harry, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente...

Y lo dejó ir.

Fue lo más difícil que jamás hubiera hecho. Arrancar todas sus ilógicas esperanzas y sueños sobre que Harry correspondería su amor fue condenadamente doloroso y difícil. Pero lo hizo. Su garganta le dolía, su pecho le dolía — todo le dolía— sus ojos escocían por lágrimas que nunca derramaría. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, la expresión de Lou  _—de_ _Louis—_  era calmada y contenida. Louis. Él era  _Louis_. Lou había sido un niñato estúpido que había caído enamorado de alguien a quien nunca podría tener. Lou estaba en el pasado.

Él era Louis William Arthur Tomlinson y era hora de seguir adelante.

🥀

La cosa era que Harry Styles estaba perfectamente bien con la gente gay. Bastaría con preguntar a sus hermanos —dos de sus hermanos.

Eso no significaba que tenía que agradarle el tipo que actualmente se hallaba sobre su mejor amigo, en el mismísimo departamento de Harry.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo separar a la pareja. Lou estaba sonrojado, sus ojos mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a Harry, mientras que el tipo pelirrojo parecía apenas un tanto orgulloso. Harry apretó la mandíbula.

—Oye, ¿tú eres Harry, verdad? —dijo el capullo, avanzando un paso y estirando la mano. —Paul Lambert.

Su mano estaba sudada. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando Harry la estrechó.

—Gracias por dejarnos pasar el rato en tu lugar —dijo Lambert con una sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocer finalmente al mejor amigo de Louis. He oído mucho de ti.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —dijo Harry, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza.

Lambert le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a Lou antes de soltar una risita. Tenía una pequeña separación entre sus dientes frontales.

—Me hieres —dijo burlonamente, poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de Lou y dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Harry destrabó la puerta y la abrió.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Paul —ignoró la mirada de Lou—Nos vemos por ahí —dijo, abriendo más la puerta—. Lamento, no tener un ánimo sociable hoy.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo Lambert con otra irritante sonrisa—. Encontrar a un extraño en tu casa luego de un largo día no me pondría feliz a mí tampoco.

—Me alegro de que nos entendamos uno al otro —dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa a juego con la de Lambert—. Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta detrás del tipo, la trabó, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¡Qué —Lou explotó— _c...! ¿Qué_ _carajos_ _fue eso_? ¿Te importaría explicarte?

—Tuve un mal día —dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos—. No estoy de humor para tolerar a un gilipollas con una sonrisa falsa y las manos sudorosas.

—Con una... ¿Qué tienes contra Paul?

—Se ve como un tipo sórdido —dijo Harry—. No confío en él.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—Y no quiero hacerlo. Ven acá.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué? —Lou dijo finalmente.

Harry entrecerró la mirada.

—Porque he tenido un día de mierda —El cliente había cambiado de opinión sobre algo fundamentalmente importante, después de haber pasado dos jodidas semanas con ese diseño. Incluso pensar en ello todavía lo molestaba—. Estoy enojado y hecho polvo y sólo quiero abrazar a mi mejor amigo. Si aún es mi mejor amigo.

La mandíbula de Lou calló.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Harry sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

—No finjas que no lo sabes, Lou.

Lou bajó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Es porque últimamente estuve ocupado?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Así es como la gente llama a " _ignorar a tu mejor amigo por un mes"?_

—No he estado ignorándote —dijo Lou, sus cejas frunciéndose.

—Veamos —Harry forzó las palabras—. Nos hemos encontrado un total de cuatro veces este mes, y dos de ellas te fuiste enseguida debido a algo que tu padre quería que hicieras. La tercera vez, tuviste que irte temprano porque tenías una cita con Paul —no hizo ningún esfuerzo por suavizar su voz. No había sido un buen día.

—Ahora tienes a Hannah —dijo Lou, sacando su teléfono y revisándolo.

—Hannah es mi novia —dijo Harry. Lou todavía estaba estudiando a su teléfono con mucho interés.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Y echo jodidamente de menos a mi mejor amigo.

Lou se paralizó antes de lentamente levantar la mirada. Tragó saliva, viéndose increíblemente culpable.

—Harry, yo...

—No quiero explicaciones —dijo Harry—. Sólo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

La mandíbula de Lou se endureció, algo desencajaba en su expresión. Finalmente, habló con voz muy ensayada y pareja.

—Es natural que las personas se vayan separando a medida que crecen y encuentran a otras personas significativas —Se rió entre dientes—. Todo el mundo se burla siempre de nuestra amistad, porque nosotros vivimos en el bolsillo del otro.

—Me importa un carajo lo que diga la gente —dijo Harry—. Quiero un buen abrazo después de este día apestoso —sonrió ante la rima desintencionada _(9)_  y abrió los brazos—. Ven aquí,  _osito_ _Lou_.

_(9.En inglés dice_ **_"_ ** **_sucky_ ** **** **_day_ ** **_"_ ** _(día apestoso) de ahí lo de la rima_ _desintencionada_ _que se pierde en el castellano.)_

Rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo, Lou se acercó y casi dejó caer sobre Harry.

—Todavía eres tan bebote —dijo Lou, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Harry—. Si tus hermanos supieran que aún me usas de osito de peluche cuando tienes un mal día, nunca te dejarían vivir en paz.

—Nunca se los dirías —dijo Harry, envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de Lou y cerrando los ojos, mientras que la tensión que había estado acumulando en el cuerpo durante el pasado mes lentamente disminuía de alguna forma—. Nunca se los dirías, porque soy tu persona favorita en el mundo.

Lou solo suspiro, enterrando la cara en su cuello. No dijo nada. Pero no lo negó, tampoco.

—No lo hagas de nuevo —dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Lou— ¿Bien?

Lou no levantó la vista, sus dedos jugando ociosamente con los botones de la negra camisa de Harry.

—Pensé que no tenías más tiempo para mí ahora que tienes a Hannah.

—¿Qué? —frunciendo el ceño, Harry apretó su pulgar en la barbilla de Lou y levantó gentilmente su rostro—. No seas tonto— Él amaba a Hannah, su sonrisa, su piel pálida sin defectos, sus sedosos risos castaños y suave cuerpo. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la definitiva para él. Pero no podía reemplazar a su mejor amigo. El mes pasado había sido jodidamente extraño. Harry nunca se había sentido tan perdido: la necesidad de ver a Lou, de disfrutar la calidez de su sonrisa, estaba siempre en la base de su mente. A Harry no le importaba una mierda cuán poco masculino sonara, pero amaba a Lou. Lo amaba más que a todos sus verdaderos hermanos. Y Harry amaba a sus hermanos.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Lou, Harry dijo: —No importa que ahora tengamos trabajos y relaciones. Porque tú y yo, somos nosotros, y nada va a cambiar eso, ¿lo entiendes? Estás atrapado conmigo. Si crees que voy a dejarte hacerme a un lado por tu padre o por ese gilipollas, te equivocas. Eres mío primero.

Las pálidas mejillas de Lou se sonrojaron un poco. Bajó la mirada antes de mirar a nuevamente Harry a los ojos sonriendo.

—¿Alguna vez vas a superar esto? Nosotros ya no somos niños.

—Me importa un carajo —dijo Harry, pellizcando la nariz de Lou. Lou hizo una mueca divertida y se rió, y Harry se descubrió sonriendo, sintiéndose ligero y bien. Justo lo que necesitaba luego de un día estresante.

La compañía de Lou siempre funcionaba de maravilla en él. Nada, ni siquiera Hannah, podía mejorar su estado de ánimo tan rápido ni tan bien como Lou.

Lou suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Si Paul nos viera ahora, se llevaría una idea equivocada, sabes.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una mueca.

—Mira cuánto me importa.

—No seas idiota —dijo Lou, sus dedos jugando con los botones de la camisa de Harry nuevamente—. Paul es un gran tío. Me gusta mucho.

—No me fío de él —Harry dijo rotundamente—. No contigo.

Podía oír a los ojos de Lou rodando.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ya sabes. No necesito que me estés cuidando.

—Lo haces —dijo Harry—. Incluso si no estamos emparentados, eso no significa que no tengas un hermano.

Lou permaneció callado por un rato.

—Realmente me gusta —dijo—. Nuestra relación es genial.

Harry lo miró.

—Está bien —Si a Lou realmente le gustaba el tipo, entonces, haría todo lo posible por ser amable con él—. Voy a ser amable con él —dijo—. Pero asegúrate de que —miró a Lou bruscamente cuando se le ocurrió algo—...¿Ya están follando?

El rostro de Lou se puso roja.

—No es asunto tuyo. Pero si quieres saberlo, sí —Él se veía casi desafiante.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Había algo vagamente... asqueroso acerca de que Lou permitiera a ese miserable tipo tocarlo de esa forma, pero realmente no era su asunto.

Entonces, suspiró y dijo: —Sólo no te lo folles aquí. Tendría que quemar el lugar.

Lou le dedicó una sonrisa descarada.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hice ya?

—Estás mintiendo —Harry dijo rotundamente.

—Lo hicimos en tu cama —dijo Lou antes de echarse a reír—. Oh, Dios mío, ¡tu cara!

—Tú pedazo —Harry lo volteó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Lou reía histéricamente, cayendo ante el ataque— de...

No llevo demasiado para que Lou rogara misericordia.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento...para! No lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se detuvo.

—Estúpido. Casi me vomito.

Aún acalorado por la risa, Lou le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tu preciosa cama sigue estando inmaculada. Bueno, tomé una siesta cuando llegué, estaba cansado, pero le dije a Paul que la cama estaba fuera de límites para él cuando quiso unirse conmigo allí.

—Quiero que me regreses mi llave —dijo Harry con la mirada cansada.

Lou se puso serio.

—Tu piso es prácticamente el único lugar en que Paul y yo podemos estar juntos sin ser vistos. Él está remodelando su casa.

—¿Tus padres todavía no lo saben? —dijo Harry.

Lou sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible.

Harry lo evaluó.

—¿Siquiera estás planificando salir?

—Sí. En algún momento —Lou se mordió el labio—. Cuando esté listo, ¿querrías venir conmigo? Por apoyo moral.

Harry se preguntó por qué no querría Lou que Lambert fuera su apoyo moral si las cosas estaban tan bien entre ambos, pero no podía negar que era muy satisfactorio saber que Lou todavía lo necesita cuando importaba.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa perezosa—. Quiero ver la cara de Arthur cuando se entere. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Lou le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez eres serio?

Harry dejó caer la sonrisa.

—Estoy hablando en serio ahora —dijo, mirando a Lou a los ojos—, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Sin importar qué. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, estoy aquí.  _Siempre_.

Hubo un brillo en la mirada de Lou antes de sonreír.

—Lo sé.

—Y si Lambert te lastima...

—Estoy feliz con él, Harry. Realmente —Lou sonrió más ampliamente.

Harry lo miró con escepticismo. Tal vez su aversión estaba nublándole el juicio, pero no se atrevía a convencerse.

Paul Lambert no era lo suficientemente bueno para Lou.

🥀

Un mes después, Harry estaba tirado en el mismo sofá, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hannah mientras que veían una película juntos, cuando oyó el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura.

Lou se quedó en la puerta, parpadeando hacia ellos como un búho.

 _—Oh —_ dijo—. Pensé que estabas en casa de Zach. Lo siento por irrumpir —Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Lou, espera! —Harry se desenredó del sofá y fue hacia su mejor amigo. Agarrando los hombros de Lou con sus manos, lo estudió. Los ojos de Lou estaban sospechosamente brillantes—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja.

Lou se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

Los labios de Harry se apretaban entre sí.

—Cariño, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? —dijo, alzando la voz.

—Claro —dijo Hannah, tan comprensiva siempre—. Nos vemos, Louis —Ella agarró su cartera, dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Harry, y luego, se había ido.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Lou, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo, con el rostro pálido— Lo siento. Sólo quería caer aquí para pasar la noche. Pensé que estabas en lo de Zach.

Harry cerró la puerta, tomó a Lou por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el sofá. Lo obligó a sentarse antes de ir a buscar unas cuantas botellitas de whisky. Las abrió, ofreciendo en silencio una a Lou, y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Lou negó con la cabeza y tomó un gran trago de su botella.

Una hora más tarde, Lou estaba apoyado pesadamente contra Harry, una mejilla presionada en su hombro, su botella flojamente agarrada con la mano que no tenía un agarre de muerte en la camisa de Harry.

—Realmente me gustaba —murmuró Lou, arrastrando las palabras—. Me gustaba, Harry.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantarse de decir "te lo dije". Eso no era lo que Lou necesitaba ahora.

—Quiero decir —murmuró Lou—, no lo amo, pero pensé que podría, algún día, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Harry dijo con dulzura, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Lou, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

Lou hizo un ruidito, apoyándose en la caricia.

—Odiaba que yo estuviera en el armario. Que no pudiera presentarlos. A papá y a él. Le dije que no estaba preparado, y me dijo... me dijo que tan sólo no lo amaba... y que debería decirle a papá o habríamos terminado. Yo sólo...no pude. Papá estaría... estaría decepcionado. Más decepcionado conmigo de lo que ya está.

Harry quería golpear a Lambert hasta volverlo puré. Y a Arthur Tomlinson después.

—Tu padre te ama —dijo Harry. Sabía que era verdad. Pese a todos los defectos de Arthur, él amaba a su único hijo, a su manera.

—Eso no quiere decir que no esté decepcionado —Lou murmuró apenas audiblemente, sus palabras amortiguadas por la camisa de Harry—. No soy nada parecido a él. No soy inteligente y de pensar en frío. No soy muy bueno en los negocios. Si no tuviera los ojos Tomlinson, creería que me cambiaron al nacer —se rió—. Pese a que no significa demasiado. Tristan tiene los ojos Tomlinson y él no es un Tomlinson —se rió de nuevo—. De hecho, Tristan hubiera sido un mucho mejor Tomlinson que yo. Es inteligente y perspicaz con sus inversiones... Zach me contó eso. Papá lo habría aprobado.

Harry tomó la barbilla de Lou y levantó su cara. El aspecto de "miseria absoluta" en la mirada aguamarina de Lou, le retorcía las entrañas formando un apretado nudo de enojo.

—Si ser un buen Tomlinson significa ser un arrogante, manipulador, hijo de puta, me alegro de que seas muy malo en ello. Y si el capullo de Lambert necesitaba la bendición de tu padre para amarte, entonces que se vaya al carajo. Es un jodido imbécil. Lo has estado viendo por cuanto, ¿dos meses? Un poco demasiado pronto para llegar a la parte de presentar a los padres.

—Supongo que él estaba demasiado dispuesto a conocerlo —Lou agarró la botella de Harry y se tomó el whisky restante en un profundo trago.

Harry inhaló lentamente a través de sus dientes apretados. No era la primera vez que alguien cercano a Lou estaba más interesado en Arthur que en él. Lou ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero eso no quería decir que todavía no le hiciera daño.

—Necesito otra botella —Lou arrastró las palabras, con la mirada desenfocada.

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, compañero —dijo Harry, agarrando ambas botellas dejándolas en el suelo.

—No —dijo Lou tenazmente.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Te odiarás por la mañana.

—Si estoy borracho, tu estás borracho, también —dijo Lou.

—A diferencia de ti, yo puedo aguantar el licor. Sangre irlandesa y todo eso —Aunque, a decir verdad, Harry se sentía algo borracho, tal vez no lo suficiente como para tener resaca por la mañana, pero lo suficiente como para que el mundo se sintiera lento y algo soñoliento.

—No soy irlandés. Soy inglés —Lou murmuró con una mirada desconcertada en el rostro.

En otras circunstancias, si Lou no hubiera estado sintiéndose tan miserable, Harry se habría reído. Lou rara vez se irritaba tanto como para perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Sí, lo eres — sosteniendo el rostro de Lou, rozó sus labios en la frente de Lou—. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás —besó la sien de Lou.

Lou se estremeció.

—No. Ahora no. No puedo...ahora no.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se retiró para mirar a su amigo.

Lou lo miraba raro, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron en una mueca, sus ojos brillando por la desesperación.

—Yo —dijo antes de repentinamente lanzarse al frente y cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas.

Por un momento, el cerebro de Harry nublado por el alcohol no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Lou lo estaba besando.

Lou lo estaba besando. O al menos intentándolo, con labios torpes e incómodos, pero con desesperación y necesidad... tanta necesidad que estaba incomodando a Harry.

—Por favor —susurró Lou, sus dedos agarrando el pelo de Harry y sus labios aferrando los de Harry.

—Por favor.

Harry nunca se había sentido más trastornado. Una parte de él estaba enloqueciendo. Era Lou, su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba como a un hermanito menor, por el amor de Dios, y ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero nunca había sido bueno en decirle no a Lou cuando estaba herido. Y Lou, con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, estaba herido.

Pero tenía que frenar esto.

Tomando la cara de Lou entre sus manos otra vez, Harry lo empujó suavemente. Lou soltó un quejido.

—Lou.

Observó como la conciencia reemplazaba finalmente a la espeluznante desesperación en los ojos de Lou. Reconocimiento, autoconciencia, y un horror naciente. Lou parecía mucho más sobrio de pronto. Se sonrojó intensamente.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy a favor de cobrársela después de una ruptura, pero... sé que estás borracho, pero no pensé que estuvieras tan borracho como para que hasta yo sirviera.

Lou lo miró intensamente por un largo momento antes de dejar caer la mirada. Después de un rato, miró a Harry de nuevo.

—Lo lamento —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Yo sólo... No estaba tratando de no usarte para vengarme. Obviamente. Yo sólo... Paul dijo algo que me afectó y daño mi ego, así que supongo —se encogió de hombros con timidez— que...Lo siento.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a gustarle.

—No importa. Fue en el calor del momento, sólo para hacerme daño.

—Lou.

—Dijo... dijo que era frígido y que no era para nada bueno en la cama —murmuró Lou—. Y que soy terrible besando —Lou se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry dijo suavemente:

—Lou, ¿cuánta experiencia tienes realmente?

En todo caso, Lou parecía estar aún más incómodo.

—He estado en el armario toda la vida.

—¿Cuánta? —Harry presionó.

—Hasta Paul, unos cuantos besuqueos y un trabajo manual.

Era el turno de Harry de mirarlo obnubilado.

—¿Recorriste el camino completo con él? —preguntó por fin, con la esperanza de que Lou dijera que no. No confiaba en el capullo para que tratara a Lou correctamente. Lou, quien prácticamente era virgen, Jesús. ¿Quién demonios era virgen a los veintidós?

—Sí —dijo Lou, estudiando sus propias manos— me lo follé.

—¿Pero no al revés?

—No. Él quería. Lo intentamos, pero yo no pude relajarme —murmuró Lou, incluso las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas— Por eso me llamó frígido, supongo.

—Eso es una mierda —dijo Harry, recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho— Nick me contó que muchos hombres gays en realidad no avanzan hasta el final, se quedan con las mamadas y las pajas. No a todo el mundo le gusta.

Lou se encogió de hombros, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte. Harry sabía que el único motivo por el cual estaba hablándolo incluso, era que estaba borracho; Normalmente Lou era muy reservado sobre su vida sexual... porque aparentemente no tenía una. No es que Harry estuviera demasiado cómodo hablando de la vida sexual de Lou, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Lou ya tenía suficientes inseguridades gracias a su padre; no necesitaba sumar a ellas las inseguridades sexuales.

—Y no eres un besador horrible —dijo Harry.

La mirada de Lou irrumpió hacia él, amplia y confusa.

—No eres bueno, sin embargo. Tu técnica necesita trabajo. Eres demasiado ansioso —Harry sonrió un poco— Lo entiendo, ¿quién no estaría demasiado ansioso por besarme a mí?

Finalmente, logró la reacción que quería: Lou rodó los ojos, aunque su rostro seguía enrojecido por la vergüenza.

—Vete a la mierda.

Todavía sonriendo perezosamente, Harry se apoyó contra el sofá, estirando el brazo por el respaldo.

—¿Así es como le hablas a tu mejor amigo, quien está a punto de ofrecerte practicar con él?

Lou parpadeó un par de veces, viéndose adorablemente desconcertado.

—Estás jodiéndome.

Harry sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

—No. Prometo no reírme de ti y decirte si estás haciendo algo mal.

Lou se limitó a mirarlo.

—Apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo Harry.

—Eres heterosexual —dijo Lou en un susurro.

Harry levantó las cejas.

—¿Y qué? No va a ser un beso de verdad. Voy a dejar que practiques en mí, por lo que la próxima vez que algún gilipollas diga que eres un terrible besador, sabrás que está mintiendo.

A decir verdad, Harry estaba lejos de sentirse tan indiferente sobre su oferta como pretendía. Incluso pensar en besar a Lou era demasiado extraño. Pero Lou necesitaba su ayuda. Más importante aún, Lou necesitaba reafirmar que no había nada malo en él, para que pudiera recuperar su confianza.

Vio las emociones conflictuadas en los ojos de Lou. Sin importar lo perdido que estuviera, probablemente tenía dudas similares sobre besar a alguien que prácticamente era su hermano.

Pero Lou se acercó nuevamente... cada vez más cerca hasta que sus bocas estaban apenas a pulgadas de distancia. Harry podía oler el aroma del whisky mientras que Lou tomaba respiraciones poco profundas y temblorosas.

—No estés tan nervioso —dijo Harry, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Lou y acariciándolo con dulzura—. Sólo soy yo. No te asustes conmigo.

Lou dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró, mirando a los labios de Harry.

—Un poquito —dijo Harry, aplicando presión en la cabeza de Lou hasta que sus frentes se tocaban— Mira y aprende —Tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que era Lou, encontró sus labios y empezó a besarlo, asegurándose de que fuera lento y minucioso, para que Lou pudiera ver cómo se hacía.

Excepto que Lou lo arruinó por completo, su boca volviéndose nuevamente demasiado ansiosa y necesitada. Antes de que Harry pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la lengua de Lou estaba en su boca y luego Lou estaba chupando la lengua de Harry con avidez, haciendo esos pequeños ruiditos desesperados de nuevo. Tomó a Harry algo de esfuerzo superar la extrañeza absoluta en ello, pero pensó que dado que Lou tenía muy poca experiencia sexual, su  _mega—entusiasmo_ era de esperarse. Aun así, no por ello le resultaba menos raro que el chico al que consideraba un hermano menor estuviera chupando su lengua y emitiendo desvergonzados gemiditos. No era terrible ni nada.

Sólo extraño como el infierno.

Lou se quejó cuando Harry finalmente rompió el beso.

—Mejor, pero estabas demasiado ansioso de nuevo —dijo Harry—. demasiada lengua.

—Lo siento —dijo Lou tardíamente, viéndose aturdido y enrojecido—. ¿De nuevo?

—De nuevo —dijo Harry—. Pero esta vez toma nota de lo que estoy haciendo. Lentamente —sonrió—. ¿Bien?

Lou asintió, se lamió el humedecido labio inferior y abrió los labios, a la espera de ser besado.

La visión era la jodida cosa más extraña que Harry había visto en su vida. Tratando de sacarse la sensación de encima, se inclinó y presionó sus labios juntos nuevamente. Lou suspiró y se quedó muy quieto, dejando que Harry lo besara sin prisa. No duró demasiado. En poco tiempo, Lou estaba de nuevo sobreentusiasmado y necesitado, chupando la lengua de Harry. Harry dejó que lo hiciera por un tiempo antes de retroceder, limpiándose los labios, y darle una mirada a Lou.

Lou parpadeó adormilado, como si despertara de un sueño, y luego gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Harry se rió. Todo el asunto era ridículo.

—Cállate —dijo Lou, jalando sus rodillas hacia el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas—. Prometiste no reírte.

—Tienes que admitir que es bastante divertido —dijo Harry, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lou—. En realidad, no está tan mal. Sólo un poco, demasiado.

—Te odio —se quejó Lou, ocultando la cara entre sus manos de nuevo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tu boca tiene un sabor agradable— dijo Harry—. Bien, eso sonó raro. Pero como alguien que ha besado a más de dos personas en su vida...

—Tres —Lou intervino.

—Como alguien que ha besado a más de tres personas en su vida, tengo que decir que es bastante raro que alguien borracho tenga una boca que sepa agradable. Debe ser por tu casta superior.

—Creo que estás más borracho que yo —dijo Lou, resoplando.

—Nunca —dijo Harry. Dejando caer su sonrisa, volteó la cabeza y acarició la sien de Lou. —Lambert está lleno de mierda, Lou. No eres frígido, créeme —Si Lou podía excitarse tanto por besar a alguien que ni siquiera lo atraía, era lo contrario de frígido. Harry besó la sien de Lou—. Bromas aparte, no eres un terrible besador. Y la técnica no lo es todo. Siempre es halagador como el infierno cuando tu pareja está ansiosa. Es excitante. Es extraño para mí, por razones obvias, pero obviamente yo no cuento.

Lou puso su barbilla sobre las rodillas, abrazándolas fuerte. Volteó la cara para que Harry ya no pudiera ver ni siquiera su perfil.

—No, no lo haces —dijo con voz apagada.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon, una incómoda sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Lou, suspirando y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry—. Estoy tan cansado — murmuró, deslizando sus párpados cerrados—. Espero no acordarme de esto por la mañana. No quiero hacerlo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry le acarició el pelo con los dedos.

—Me gustaría... me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes— susurró Lou.

—¿Diferentes?

Lou no respondió.

Harry comenzó a pensar que se habría quedado dormido, cuando Lou murmuró en voz baja:

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si existirán universos paralelos? ¿Vidas en que las cosas sean algo diferentes?—Su voz se volvió tensa y se apagó— Me hace sentir mejor pensar en que quizás en otra vida...

En poco tiempo, estaba dormido.

Harry lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Lou no se despertó incluso cuando lo metió dentro de la cama. Harry se sentó junto a él, descansando contra la cabecera.

Con la frente arrugada, miró a Lou dormir mientras que la molesta sensación en sus entrañas se hacía más y más fuerte.

**JUST A BIT CONFUSING.  
PARTE UNO.**

**E** ra tan guapo.

Sela Haldane miró al tipo por el rabillo del ojo mientras limpiaba la mesa, a unas pocas mesas de distancia de la que ocupaba él. Dios, si tenía novia —y todos los apuestos siempre tenían novias— sería una chica afortunada. Sela no pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras que el tipo sonreía ampliamente y comentaba algo a quienquiera que estuviera al teléfono. Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, toda hoyuelos y blancos dientes, la sonrisa añadía calor a sus ojos azules (¿O quizás verdosos?). Tenía que estar al principio de la veintena, cercano a su edad. Tenía el pelo castaño ceniza, peinado cuidadosamente diseñado y un rostro muy atractivo, pero sin ser intimidantemente guapo —el tipo de rostro al que querrías mirar y sonreírle. Su altura era perfecta para ella también: no alto, definitivamente, pero no demasiado bajo. Estaba en forma y tonificado pero no demasiado musculoso. Simplemente perfecto.

Sela suspiró soñadoramente.

Tras suyo, alguien resopló, y ella volteó. Amanda, otra camarera, estaba sonriendo.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? Pero está muy lejos de nuestra liga.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás —dijo Sela encogiéndose de hombros. Puede que no pareciera una modelo, pero sabía que a los hombres les gustaba.

—¿No lo reconoces? —dijo Amanda, arqueando las cejas— Sé que eres nueva por aquí, pero... no es un  _Joe_ cualquiera. Es uno de los solteros más deseados del país.

Sela miró a la chica con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es él?

—Louis Tomlinson, el único hijo y heredero del  _Conde de_ _Lytton_  —dijo Amanda.

_Oh._

Sela habitualmente no sabía mucho sobre la aristocracia, además de la familia real, pero incluso ella sabía quién era  _Lord_ _Lytton_. Era uno de los pocos Lores Británicos que seguían siendo obscenamente ricos y políticamente influyentes. La sangre de su familia podría ser más azul que la de la reina.

Sela miró hacia el hermoso Louis.

—¿Tiene novia?

—No una novia —dijo Amanda—, una prometida. Ha estado comprometido con  _Lady_ _Megan_ _Cadogan_  desde su nacimiento.

Sela rió entre dientes.

—¿De verdad? ¿La gente sigue haciendo eso?

—Definitivamente los ricos todavía lo hacen.

Sela sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una locura. No estamos en la Edad Media.

—Díselo al Conde de Lytton. Aparentemente, él está muy ansioso por ese matrimonio. Los  _Cadogans_ prácticamente son dueños de la mitad de Europa y, al parecer, nunca puedes ser lo suficientemente rico. Pero supongo que los Tomlinson no serían aún tan destacados si no se aseguraran de mantener y aumentar su poder y riqueza.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Sela, mirando a Louis de nuevo. Había dejado de hablar por teléfono y empezado a comer su almuerzo, mirando la entrada expectantemente de vez en cuando. Dios, realmente era súper lindo. Había una calidez en él que le daba un aire somnoliento y suave y toda clase de cosas adorables. Sela se sintió tonta pensando de esa forma en un tipo, pero la palabra encajaba. Louis era adorable.

—Es un cliente regular aquí —respondió Amanda—. No pude evitar oír algunas cosas cuando hablaba con su amigo. Hablando de Harry —Ella asintió hacia la entrada con una sonrisa torcida y suspiró.

Sela volteó la cabeza y dijo:

_—Oh._

Porque el tipo que acababa de entrar al restaurante sería fácilmente el hombre más caliente que había visto nunca.

Tenía más de seis pies _(3)_  de altura, con un cuerpo firmemente musculoso y amplios hombros. Tenía rebelde cabello marrón, una mandíbula fuerte con barba de unas pocas horas, y profundos ojos verdes que eran totalmente pecaminosos. Sela nunca pensó que los ojos pudieran ser sexys, pero los de este tipo lo eran.

 _(3._ ** _1,83_** _metros.)_   

Si Louis la hacía pensar en hacer el amor largo y lento y en sábanas suaves, su amigo la hizo pensar en sexo duro y sucio.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?— Amanda dijo con otro suspiro.

—Dime que es soltero —dijo Sela, siguiendo a Harry con los ojos mientras iba hacia la mesa de Louis. Se movía como un gato grande.

Amanda se echó a reír.

—Los más calientes siempre están tomados, cariño. Así que olvídate de ellos. Sí, son sexys, pero no están disponibles.

🥀

Louis Tomlinson miró a su mejor amigo desde hace catorce años caminar hacia él, al igual que el resto de los clientes del tranquilo restaurante. Sonrió tristemente. Harry tendía a causar ese efecto en la gente.

—No puedo creer que hayas ordenado sin mí —dijo Harry, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado—. Qué grosero, ¿dónde están tus modales, Lord Exmouth?

Riendo, Louis volvió su atención hacia su pasta.

—Supongo que estar contigo eventualmente iba a terminar influenciándome. Papá siempre me lo ha advertido. Debería haber escuchado su consejo.

—Tu padre me odia —dijo Harry, cogiendo un tenedor, apuñalando la pasta de Louis y llevándolo a su boca.

—Lidia con ello —dijo Louis, con sarcasmo. Cuando Harry sonrió descaradamente, Louis soltó un largo suspiro. Harry era imposible—. Ordené para ti también ¿Podrías esperar unos minutos más?

—Podría —dijo Harry con la misma sonrisa enloquecedora y perezosa—. Pero el tuyo siempre sabe mejor.

Resoplando, Louis apartó la mirada y retomó su comida. No iba a preguntarle a Harry por qué había llegado tarde. No lo haría.

—Lamento llegar tarde —dijo Harry, como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Hannah me pidió que la dejara en la oficina de su papá por aquí. Nos distrajimos en el camino.

Louis no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy comiendo —dijo—. Por favor, ahórrame los detalles sórdidos.

Harry rió, golpeando sus rodillas bajo la mesa.

—Mojigato.

—Los caballeros no besan y cuentan ¿Has oído hablar de eso?

—Sólo te lo cuento a ti y tú no cuentas. Y nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero. No todos conocemos los nombres de nuestros antepasados muertos hasta treinta generaciones para atrás.

Louis suspiró.

—Nunca me dejarás superar eso ¿cierto?

Harry se echó a reír.

—No. Porque tu vida es ridícula.

Era algo así.

Louis sonrió débilmente y miró alrededor del restaurante.

—Esas camareras te están mirando —Siempre lo hacían.

Harry levantó la vista.

—La pelirroja es bastante linda —dijo—. Hace unos meses de seguro habría golpeado allí.

Louis alcanzó su té y tomó un trago largo. Su garganta se sentía seca. Tomó otro trago.

—¿Entonces, vas en serio con Hannah? —dijo casualmente, bajando el vaso. Desde que Harry conoció a Hannah hace unos meses, se había centrado por completo en ella. Louis nunca lo había visto tan embelesado antes. Harry siempre había sido del tipo de _fóllalas_ _y_ _déjalas_... hasta Hannah.

—Sí —dijo Harry, su voz suavizándose—. Ella es... creo que ella es el trato serio, Lou.

Louis abrió la boca y la cerró. Sonrió, buscando palabras. Las palabras correctas.

Afortunadamente, la camarera trajo la pasta de Harry, dándole unos preciosos momentos para encontrarlas.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? —dijo.

Harry rió, golpeando de nuevo sus rodillas.

—¿Vas a ser mi padrino?

Louis sonrió más ampliamente. Sus mejillas comenzando a dolerle.

—Sólo si eres el mío.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció, sus ojos verdes se volvieron intensos y severos.

—No estás pensando seriamente en eso ¿verdad? ¿Casarte con la chica con la que tu papá quiere?

Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Lou.

Dios, odiaba que Harry lo llamara así. Nadie sino Harry lo hacía. Algunos amigos de Louis trataron de llamarlo Lu, pero nunca se quedó. El apodo de niñez que Harry le había dado sonaba aún más ridículo ahora que ambos eran adultos, sin embargo Harry seguía llamándolo así, pese a saber que Louis lo odiaba. Sí, lo odiaba. Sólo que Harry no sabía el verdadero motivo. 

—Lou —dijo Harry de nuevo, sin tener ni idea de que estaba destrozando las entrañas de Louis.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, tratando de recuperarse. Nunca era fácil, pero algunos días eran más difíciles. Algunos días se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de todo esto. Mentir y fingir nunca le resultó natural. Mentir a Harry era casi imposible. Menos mal que tenía mucha práctica.

Harry llevó una mano alrededor de su cuello. Louis respiró con cuidado. El pulgar de Harry presionó su cuello, una orden silenciosa para que lo mirara. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños: Harry siempre había sido el que empujaba, el de opiniones fuertes, el líder en todos sus juegos, en todas sus travesuras.

Harry había sido el rey, el general, el villano, el héroe galante o el dragón, mientras que Louis era su leal compañero. De niño, a Louis no le había importado. Como un chico de veintidós años, se resentía, porque los viejos hábitos difícilmente morían y todavía no había encontrado la forma de dejar de seguir a Harry alrededor como si fuera un crecido cachorro, ansioso, hambriento por una palmadita en la cabeza. Había una razón por la cual a su padre le disgustaba tanto Harry, y no era la procedencia de clase media de Harry. Papá odiaba que alguien más tuviera una mayor influencia sobre su hijo.

—Lou —La presión del pulgar de Harry aumentó ligeramente.

Suspirando, Louis cedió y miró a su amigo.

Un surco arrugó la frente de Harry.

—¿Ha estado presionándote otra vez?

Louis casi se echó a reír. Harry no sabía ni la mitad. Su padre siempre lo presionaba, pero Harry no necesitaba saber eso. Harry sólo se enojaría, se pelearían por ello, luego, inevitablemente, se arreglarían pasados unos días, porque eran terribles para funcionar sin el otro; Siempre lo habían sido.

—Arthur no tiene derecho de pedirte esto —dijo Harry, con una mirada dura—. Es tu padre, no tu dueño. Toda esa cosa del compromiso es jodidamente arcaica y ridícula.

Louis sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa suave. Harry no lo entendía. Nunca lo hizo, sin importar cuántas veces Louis había intentado explicárselo. Era una de esas pocas cosas que ellos no comprendían sobre la vida del otro. Louis supuso que no era tan sorprendente, considerando lo diferente que eran sus contextos y educación. Harry tenía cinco hermanos —cuatro hermanos y una hermana— y Louis todavía recordaba la extraña que le pareció la familia de Harry, cuando Harry lo había llevado a su casa por primera vez hace tantos años. Había sido un choque cultural. De niño, Louis había vivido en grandes mansiones toda su vida, el único heredero de una enorme fortuna, mimado y consentido por todos a su alrededor.

Por el contrario, los chicos Styles habían vivido en un pequeño piso y no había habido suficiente dinero para malcriar a ninguno de ellos. No ayudaba que el padre de Harry hubiera muerto poco antes de que Louis conociera a Harry, y que la salud de la madre de Harry no fuera buena.

Toda la familia había dependido básicamente del hermano mayor _(4_ ) de Harry, que se había convertido en el jefe de facto _(5)_  de la familia a la edad de dieciséis años. Louis sabía que Zach había dado su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando horas extras para asegurarse de que sus hermanos menores no necesitaran nada. Mayormente lo había conseguido, pero durante años, las cosas habían sido difíciles para los Styles, y todos ellos habían crecido rápido —porque tenían que hacerlo. Louis todavía recordaba lo embarazoso y avergonzado que se sintió por tenerlo tan fácil cuando vio la casa de Harry por primera vez.

 _(4._ ** _Zach_** ** _Styles_** _, hermano mayor del protagonista original de este libro:_ _Ryan_ _(_ _Harry_ _),_ _Zach_ _es el protagonista original del cuarto libro de la serie:_ ** _"Solo un poco Equivocado"_** _. En este libro_ _Zach_ _y_ _Tristan_ _quedan con los nombres originales) (5._ ** _De_** ** _facto_** ** _,_** _es una expresión que refiere a_ ** _"de hecho"_** _es decir que es así y no de otra forma, y se opone —_ ** _antagoniza— con cualquier determinante democrática_** _. Por ello, se suele hablar de "gobiernos de_ _facto_ _" para referirnos a dictaduras. En este caso no se refiere a ello completamente, aunque algo hay en el telón de fondo por la falta de opciones de la familia y la arbitrariedad —y falta de_ _alternativas—_ _en toda la situación familiar de los_ _Styles_ _)_   

Pero el dinero no podía comprarlo todo. Louis habría dado cualquier cosa por tener una familia tan bulliciosa y unida como Harry. Louis amaba a los Styles. A estas alturas eran una segunda familia para él. A veces se sentía más cómodo con la familia de Harry que con la suya.

No era que no amara a su propia familia. Lo hacía. Estaba agradecido por lo que tenía. Su familia podría no ser tan cálida y unida como los Styles, pero sus padres lo amaban, él lo sabía.

Ellos no eran el problema, el apellido lo era —o mejor dicho, lo que significaba ser un Tomlinson. Los Tomlinson eran una de las familias nobles más antiguas de Gran Bretaña. Los reyes murieron, las guerras se libraron, los sistemas políticos cambiaron, pero los Tomlinson permanecieron, invariables y orgullosos, ricos e influyentes, cercanos consejeros de primeros ministros y de la Familia Real. Estaban de hecho emparentados con la Familia Real —su padre era el undécimo en la línea de sucesión. Quien no nació como un Tomlinson, no podía entender lo que significaba. Ni siquiera Harry, quien era tan cercano a él como podría serlo un gemelo. Tal vez, especialmente Harry.

—Papá no está obligándome a nada —dijo Louis—. No es tan malo como crees.

El gesto en la cara de Harry permaneció duro y sin expresión.

—Claro —dijo—. Sólo te ha llenado con esa mierda del deber familiar desde que eras un niño.

—Me gusta Megan —dijo Louis. No era una mentira. No le gustaba menos que cualquier otra chica. Louis sonrió—. Y ella no actúa estúpidamente a tu alrededor, lo cual es bueno para variar. No sé qué ven todos en tu fea cara.

Harry debía sonreír y caer de nuevo en su habitual humor fácil.

Pero Harry no lo hizo. Su expresión no cambió.

—Te mereces más que un matrimonio arreglado con una chica que "te gusta".

—El matrimonio de mis padres también fue arreglado por mis abuelos.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No llamaría al matrimonio de tus padres precisamente feliz.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron.

—Lo siento —dijo, apretando ligeramente la nuca de Louis—. Fue un golpe bajo.

Louis bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—Solían ser felices — _Bueno, tal vez eso era_ _exagerar_ —. Recuerdo al menos que se llevaban bien cuando era un niño. Pero entonces sucedió algo. No sé qué. Pero mi punto es, que el matrimonio arreglado no es el motivo de que sean así ahora. Me gusta Megan lo suficiente. ¿No te gusta a ti?

Haciendo un ruido frustrado, Harry abrazó el cuello de Louis, otra orden silenciosa para mirarlo, y Louis lo hizo.

Harry dijo: —Sabes que odio que Arthur te esté presionando con esto. No es asunto suyo con quién y cuándo te cases. Pero es seguro como el infierno que tampoco necesitas mi aprobación. No tiene que importarte un carajo nada de esto, a menos que la quieras. La opinión de Arthur no importa, pero tampoco la mía, tonto.

—Por supuesto que tu opinión importa —dijo Louis riendo—. Sería incómodo si la odiaras, porque estarás alrededor constantemente —Odió la forma en que la última parte de la frase sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Harry, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, no se lo perdió, por supuesto.

La mirada de Harry se estrechó.

Mierda. Flojo. Se estaba poniendo flojo.

—Lou...

—¡Aquí están ustedes dos! —una voz familiar interrumpió lo que Harry diría.

En parte aliviado y en parte molesto por la interrupción —intrusión, su voz interior no pudo dejar de susurrar— Louis volteó hacia la novia de Harry. Harry soltó su cuello.

Hannah estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de Harry. Ella realmente era una chica encantadora: rubia, piel suave y bastante tranquila —no del tipo tras el cual Harry solía ir.

—Hola, nene —dijo inclinándose para besar la comisura de la boca de Harry—, ¿Me extrañaste?

—Te dejé hace media hora —dijo Harry, pero la estaba acercando para besarla apropiadamente. Estaban en un lugar público, pero eso nunca detuvo a Harry.

Louis envolvió sus manos alrededor de su vaso de té y miró fijamente la superficie oscura del líquido.

—Papá no estaba —explicó Hannah luego de once segundos, sonando un poco falta de aliento—. Así que pensé en unirme a ustedes. No te molesta, Louis, ¿verdad? Odiaría ser el tipo de novia que no deja que su novio pase tiempo con sus amigos.

Louis sonrió cortésmente, todavía mirando su té. Ya estaba frío. Tal vez debería conseguir otro.

—No, no me importa —Como si pudiera decir algo más. Miró a la pareja. Hannah estaba acurrucada contra Harry, la cabeza sobre su hombro, su delgada mano sobre su pecho.

Louis sonrió de nuevo y se levantó.

—Me estaba yendo de todos modos.

Harry apartó los ojos de su novia el tiempo suficiente para fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te vas ya? Pero si acabo de llegar.

—Mi horario de almuerzo casi termina —dijo Louis.  _Porque_ _conduje_ _cuarenta jodidos minutos para encontrarme a almorzar contigo. Y llegaste tarde, porque_ _enredarte_ _con ella era más importante para ti, y ahora ella está alejándote de nuevo._  Se mordió la lengua, odiando esa amargura que no podía evitar sentir. No era así. No lo era.

—Es una pena —dijo Hannah, viendo a Harry con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Pero Harry estaba mirando a Louis, la amargura reflejada en su boca.

—No creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y suspiró.

—Déjalo ir, amigo. En serio, eres como un perro con un hueso. No es un rasgo de personalidad atractivo. Hannah, díselo.

—Louis tiene razón —dijo, tomando la mano de Harry— A veces puedes ser demasiado insistente. Si alguien no quiere hablar de algo, debes respetarlo.

—Lo respeto —dijo Harry—. Pero Lou no es alguien cualquiera.

—Lou está retrasado para volver al trabajo —dijo Louis, poniendo un billete de cincuenta libras sobre la mesa—. Y Lou realmente no puede llegar tarde.

—¿No trabajas para una empresa de tu familia? — preguntó Hannah.

Una risa frágil dejó sus labios.

—Por eso es que no puedo llegar tarde. Los veo más tarde, chicos —encaró enérgicamente hacia la puerta, esperando que Harry lo dejara en paz.

Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Harry lo alcanzó fuera, antes de que Louis pudiera llegar a su auto.

—¡Lou!

Suprimiendo un suspiro, Louis puso una expresión neutral y se volteó hacia Harry.

—Realmente estoy retrasado...

—Escúchame, estúpido —dijo Harry, con una mirada oscura y dura—. No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando por tu cabeza últimamente, pero no hagas nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? No aceptes los planes de Arthur sólo porque crees que tienes que hacerlo —Harry levantó sus manos para acunar el rostro de Louis. Lou se quedó quieto, con el corazón martilleando mientras que Harry lo miraba intensamente a los ojos—. Te mereces más. Mereces casarte con alguien que te vuelva loco. Alguien que te ame por ser tú. No por tu dinero ni por tu apellido, sino porque eres la mejor persona que conozco —Harry le sonrió torpemente—. Estar enamorado es jodidamente genial, de hecho. Mereces encontrar a tu Hannah.

Lou se preguntó si realmente le dolería más si Harry le metiera un cuchillo en el estómago y lo retorciera lentamente. Creía que sonreía. Esperaba que estuviera sonriendo. Su rostro le dolía, así que debería hacerlo.

Dijo: —Claro que lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde, amigo —Se sorprendió por lo absolutamente normal que sonó su voz.

Sonrió de nuevo y se giró.

Se dirigió hacia su coche.

Entró.

Cerró la puerta.

Puso las manos en el volante.

Su garganta trabajó cuando intentó tragarse el doloroso nudo en su garganta. No lo logró. Un sonido terrible y estrangulado escapó de su garganta. Su pecho comenzó a pesarle. Presionó las manos en sus ojos y aspiró, y exhaló.

🥀

Louis no estaba seguro de cuándo había empezado exactamente —cuando se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

No podía recordar que no lo amara. Incluso cuando eran niños, había sufrido un severo caso de  _amor—de_ _—cachorro—faldero_ _:_  Harry era el primer amigo real que había hecho por su cuenta, el único que no estaba impresionado por la familia de Louis y le gustaba por si mismo, Louis. Harry era todo lo que él no era: audaz e insistente, imprudente y decidido. Pero a medida que pasaron los años y crecieron, el  _amor—de_ _—cachorro—faldero_  de Louis se convirtió en algo más. Algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

Sus primeros años de adolescencia habían sido confusos como el infierno, porque no podía entender que era lo que deseaba de Harry cada vez que lo tocaba. Por entonces todavía pensaba que su amor por Harry era fraternal, pero volverse estúpido cada vez que Harry pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercaba, no era algo que un hermano sentiría. Un hermano no se masturbaría pensando en la boca y las manos de Harry en él. Un hermano no se sentiría enfermo de amor cuando Harry le sonreía. Había sido embarazoso. Había sido mortificante. Había sido horrible, porque sabía que Harry no se sentía de la misma forma. El afecto de Harry por él era simple, amistoso y fraternal. Incluso a los trece, Harry ya tenía novia.

Harry era recto como una flecha _(6)._  Si Harry descubriera lo que Louis deseaba, probablemente se sentiría raro e incómodo.

 _(6. La autora usa el término_ ** _"_** ** _straight_** ** _"_** _que en inglés significa tanto_ ** _recto/derecho_** _—de ahí la metáfora de la_ _flecha—_ _como_ ** _heterosexual_** _. En la frase se refiere a los dos significados._ )

A los trece, Louis todavía esperaba que esos sentimientos e impulsos inapropiados se le pasaran en unos meses.

A los veintidós, ya no le quedaban más esperanzas.

Había creído que lo estaba llevando lo suficientemente bien. Sin embargo, al ver a Harry con Hannah, verlo cómo la miraba, martilló el último clavo en el ataúd de sus estúpidas e irracionales esperanzas. Harry la amaba.

Incluso si Harry no se enamoraba de ella, nunca querría a Louis de esa forma. Harry nunca le correspondería su amor. Por muy arraigado que estuviera este amor, era unilateral y siempre lo sería. Necesitaba aceptarlo y tratar de superarlo. No todo amor era correspondido; Esa era la cruel realidad.

El teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Louis lo sacó.

Tenía un mensaje nuevo de Harry.

_"Lo lamento por_ _Hannah_ _. Quería pasar el rato solo contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."_

Lo había pasado. Desde que se graduaron y consiguieron empleos de jornada completa, desde que Hannah entró en la vida de Harry, el tiempo que pasaban juntos había ido disminuyendo rápidamente. Eso lo asustó. ¿Se estaban distanciando?

Parte de él le dijo que era algo bueno. Si dejaran de vivir en los bolsillos del otro, sería más fácil para él seguir adelante.

Excepto... excepto que no quería seguir adelante. No sabía qué clase de persona sería sin Harry. Estaba jodido, pero era la verdad. Este amor, por desesperante y doloroso que fuera, había sido parte suya por demasiado tiempo. Era parte de lo que lo hacía ser Louis Tomlinson. Lou no sabía quién sería sin él.

 _"_ _Veámonos_ _mañana",_  le contestó el mensaje.

Recibió una respuesta casi instantáneamente, lo que le hizo sonreír. Sí, era así de patético.

_"Estaré en la casa. El clima sigue siendo bueno. Trae tu traje de baño. Podemos pasar el rato en la piscina."_

La casa a la que Harry se refería era su casa familiar, o mejor dicho, la casa de su hermano mayor.

Harry se había mudado de allí hace unos años y había conseguido un sitio propio, pero como el trabajo de Harry quedaba cerca de la casa de Zach, vivía la mitad del tiempo en lo de Zach por conveniencia.

A Louis no le importaba pasar el rato allí —había estado allí cientos de veces a lo largo de los años y le gustaba Zach.

 _"O puedes usar el mío,"_  Harry envió antes de que pudiera responderle.

 _"Eres asqueroso",_  Louis respondió.

 _"Me amas",_  Harry le contestó.

Louis cerró los ojos mientras que la familiar sensación agridulce llenaba su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró, porque a veces el impulso de decirlo se hacía demasiado fuerte. A veces necesitaba decirlo, aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo.

Incluso si no hubiera nadie para decírselo a él.

🥀

A Louis le encantaba ver parejas felices. Era agradable ver que los finales felices sí existían. Pero ver al hermano mayor de Harry besando a su novio en la tumbona junto a la piscina, también lo hizo sentir increíblemente envidioso y dolorosamente consciente del cuerpo alto y fuerte de Harry a pocos metros, tirado a un lado de la piscina perezosamente. Harry estaba completamente relajado, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras que el sol acariciaba su suave y reluciente piel.

—De acuerdo, esto sigue siendo raro —dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Zach y a Tristan.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis— Tienes un hermano que ha estado fuera y orgulloso por años.

—No es eso —dijo Harry—. Sabes que no me puede importar menos en donde metan sus pollas mis hermanos — Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando de nuevo a la pareja y sonriendo—. Todavía es extraño ver a Zach tan... vulnerable. Nunca fue así con Donna. Siempre fue tan racional con ella, y ahora míralo.

Mientras lo miraban, Zach besó a su novio más profundamente, su mano deslizándose en el traje de baño de Tristan para ahuecar su trasero.

 _—Eh —_ dijo Louis, su rostro calentándose.

Harry aulló:

—¡Mis virginales ojos!

Rompiendo el beso, Tristan fulminó con la mirada a Harry. No parecía muy convincente, teniendo en cuenta lo sonrojado y dichoso que se veía.

— Piérdete, Harry. Y llévate a tu oxigenada sombra contigo.

—Ya te lo dije: soy castaño natural —dijo Louis con un suspiro. No tenía idea de por qué al novio de Zach le desagradaba tanto _(7)_

—Lo es —dijo Harry, pasando un brazo alrededor de Louis—. Vamos, Lou, pruébaselo al niño de Zach — enganchó un dedo en la cinturilla de los shorts de Lou—. Quítatelos, muéstrale.

—Eres tan gay —dijo Tristan—. Y no soy el niño de Zach.

_(7. Nota del Traductor:_ _Tristan_ _es medio hermano de James —_ _Lou_ _— y fue rechazado por su padre de —el_ _Conde—_ _delante de su familia. Entró al sistema de adopción luego de morir su madre. Él sabe que James —_ _Lou_ _—_ _es su medio hermano aunque James —_ _Lou—_ _, no. Para entender mejor es recomendable leer anteriormente_ _**Sólo un poco enfermizo #3** _ _y_ _**Solo un poco equivocado #4** _ _)_

—Lo dice el tipo que gime el nombre de mi hermano todas las jodidas noches —Harry sonrió y dijo con un horrible falsete—.  _Oh sí,_ _Zach_ _, más duro..._

Tristan agarró un  _Red_ _Bull_  y se lo arrojó a la cabeza.

Harry se agachó.

—¡No sueno así! —dijo Tristan.

Zach se reía.

—Lo haces un poquito.

—Te odio —gruñó Tristan antes de mirar a Harry—. Incluso si lo hago, ustedes dos son todavía más gays.

Harry no parecía impresionado, todo rastro de diversión dejó su cara. Él suspiró.

—Está bien, es divertido y todo eso, pero se está pasando de moda. Hay una cosa así llamada amistad, ya sabes. Quiero decir, amo a este tipo por algún motivo — sonrió cuando Louis le dio un codazo—. Pero incluso pensar en él de esa forma me asquea. Sería algo así como follarse a un hermano.

Louis forzó una sonrisa débil.

—Síp. Como follarse a un gemelo. Asqueroso. Quiero decir, ¿lo has visto desnudo? —Su voz sonó bien. Alegre y juguetona. Y probablemente nadie pudiera notar que se sintió como si alguien le hubiese empujado un puño por la garganta y apretara su corazón con fuerza. Hermano.

 _Hermano_.

Harry sonrió y plantó un beso fuerte y desagradablemente húmedo en la mejilla de Lou.

—Soy sexy y tú lo sabes, cariño.

A veces jodidamente odiaba a Harry.

Lou creyó que rodó los ojos y puso un rostro convenientemente disgustado, pero no estaba seguro. Su cara se sentía de madera. Como un juguete roto.

—¿Igual que follarse a un gemelo? —dijo Tristan, moviendo las cejas— ¿Nunca han oído hablar de twincest _(8)?_

 _(8. Relaciones incestuosas entre gemelos._ )

—Eres una persona horrible —dijo Harry viéndose molesto.

—Sí —Louis se las arregló para decir luego de un momento.  _Por una jodida_ _componte_ _un poco,_ _Tomlinson_.

—Lo es —dijo Zach con una carcajada.

Tristan le dio un codazo en las costillas y Zach sonrió.

—Pero es mi persona horrible —dijo Zach, dejando caer un beso en la cabeza de Tristan.

Tristan escondió su rostro contra el hombro de Zach.

—Te estás poniendo tonto —dijo, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas.

Louis sonrió. Bromeó a Tristan por sonrojarse. Se rió. Molestó a Tristan por ser tan dulce con Zach. Hizo y dijo todo lo esperado. Las cosas que Harry esperaba que hiciera. Pero todo se sintió distante, como si alguna otra persona estuviera hablando, sonriendo, riendo.

_Como un hermano... pensar en él de esa forma me asquea._

Se sentía enfermo. Tal vez estuviera enfermo.

—Está bien —dijo Zach de repente, con un toque acerado en la voz. Su brazo alrededor de Tristan se tensó—. Déjenlo en paz.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Louis e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nadaron al otro extremo de la piscina.

—Un hombre extraño —comentó Louis en voz baja, sin mirar hacia Harry. Sus nervios todavía se sentían deshechos, una hueca sensación familiar extendiéndose en su pecho. Sabía que debía seguir hablando, debía distraer a Harry, porque de lo contrario Harry notaría que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre habían estado en sintonía el uno con el otro.

Harry se apoyó contra un lateral de la piscina.

—Hace feliz a Zach —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—así que supongo que Tristan está bien. En realidad, creo que...

—Soy gay —dijo Louis.

Silencio.

No se atrevió a mirar a Harry.

—¿Qué?

Louis se encogió de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

—Soy gay —repitió más tranquilo.

Tomó aire mientras que el familiar peso y presión de la mano de Harry apareció en su cuello. A regañadientes, Louis volvió la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de su amigo.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, sus cejas fruncidas y su mandíbula tensa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿No confías en mí?

—Por supuesto que sí —Louis dijo desviando la mirada.

Harry tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la inclinó hacia arriba. Louis no tan era bajo tampoco, pero los centímetros que Harry le sacaba lo obligaron a mirar un poco hacia arriba.

—Lou —dijo Harry, logrando sonar suave y enojado a la vez. — ¿De verdad creías que me importaría? No me importa una mierda, idiota.

Louis logró una débil sonrisa. Dios, ¿por qué dolía tanto después de todos estos años? Sabía que a Harry no le importaría, pero mientras que Harry no lo dijera explícitamente, podía tener una esperanza inútil y ridícula de que Harry lo hiciera. Bueno, ahora no podía. Ya no.

—Sólo es algo que la gente no sabe de mí —dijo Louis.

—No pensé que yo fuera la gente —Harry dijo bruscamente, con un borde posesivo en su voz.

Louis le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, con una sonrisa cada vez más genuina.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, nene. No soy tu hermanito menor y no tienes que saber todo sobre mí —Harry siempre había sido así: demasiado sobreprotector y posesivo desde que eran niños. Como un hermano mayor, incluso cuando Harry era sólo un mes mayor que él. Nunca lo había superado.

Lou no podía negar que a una parte de él le agradaba la intensidad del cariño de Harry, pero mayormente sólo lo hacía sentir incómodo como el infierno, porque ese afecto era demasiado fraternal. Le hacía sentir como un enfermo pervertido por desear chupar la polla de Harry mientras que Harry pensaba en él como un hermano.

Harry resopló.

—Es una cosa bastante importante, ¿no crees?

—En realidad, no —dijo Louis con calma—. Mi sexualidad no me define.

La expresión de Harry seguía siendo de piedra.

—Un carajo. Si de verdad pensabas eso, deberías haber dicho algo cada vez que intenté conectarte con alguna tía — Un brillo curioso surgió en su mirada.—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

Louis abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Se quedó mirando a Harry, atrapado en su mandíbula fuerte y rostro clásicamente hermoso, sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda y su rebelde cabello marrón, el par de labios firmes, sus amplios hombros brillantes con gotas de agua. Deseaba tanto inclinarse, para ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry y confesarlo todo. Estaba cansado. Estaba tan malditamente cansado.

Pero por supuesto que no podría hacerlo. Eso acabaría volviendo incómoda su relación. Su amistad era demasiado antigua y profunda como para romperse por algo así, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arruinarse ante la incomodidad de un amor no correspondido.

No; no podía decirle nada a Harry. Harry era feliz con su novia. No sería justo para él cargarlo con esto.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: realmente debía intentar seguir adelante. Debía salir y conocer gente. Enamorarse de un hombre que lo viera no como a un hermanito, sino como a alguien atractivo y posible de amar.

—Tenías razón —dijo Lou. Su voz sonaba firme. Un Tomlinson. Era un Tomlinson. Los Tomlinson se mantenían firmes en sus creencias. Los Tomlinson sonreían incluso cuando doliera. Louis sonrió—. Quiero ser amado. Quiero una relación real, pero no estoy listo para salir todavía. De momento, quiero que me cubras si mis padres me buscan mientras que estoy con mi novio. Por eso te lo digo ahora.

—¿Novio? —Harry dijo luego de un momento.

—Sí —dijo Lou—. Voy a tener novio. Quiero hacerlo —Se apartó de Harry y salió de la piscina. Se sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran llenos de agua. De espaldas a Harry, cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente...

Y lo dejó ir.

Fue lo más difícil que jamás hubiera hecho. Arrancar todas sus ilógicas esperanzas y sueños sobre que Harry correspondería su amor fue condenadamente doloroso y difícil. Pero lo hizo. Su garganta le dolía, su pecho le dolía — todo le dolía— sus ojos escocían por lágrimas que nunca derramaría. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, la expresión de Lou  _—de_ _Louis—_  era calmada y contenida. Louis. Él era  _Louis_. Lou había sido un niñato estúpido que había caído enamorado de alguien a quien nunca podría tener. Lou estaba en el pasado.

Él era Louis William Arthur Tomlinson y era hora de seguir adelante.

🥀

La cosa era que Harry Styles estaba perfectamente bien con la gente gay. Bastaría con preguntar a sus hermanos —dos de sus hermanos.

Eso no significaba que tenía que agradarle el tipo que actualmente se hallaba sobre su mejor amigo, en el mismísimo departamento de Harry.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo separar a la pareja. Lou estaba sonrojado, sus ojos mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a Harry, mientras que el tipo pelirrojo parecía apenas un tanto orgulloso. Harry apretó la mandíbula.

—Oye, ¿tú eres Harry, verdad? —dijo el capullo, avanzando un paso y estirando la mano. —Paul Lambert.

Su mano estaba sudada. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando Harry la estrechó.

—Gracias por dejarnos pasar el rato en tu lugar —dijo Lambert con una sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocer finalmente al mejor amigo de Louis. He oído mucho de ti.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —dijo Harry, escrutándolo de pies a cabeza.

Lambert le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a Lou antes de soltar una risita. Tenía una pequeña separación entre sus dientes frontales.

—Me hieres —dijo burlonamente, poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de Lou y dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Harry destrabó la puerta y la abrió.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Paul —ignoró la mirada de Lou—Nos vemos por ahí —dijo, abriendo más la puerta—. Lamento, no tener un ánimo sociable hoy.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo Lambert con otra irritante sonrisa—. Encontrar a un extraño en tu casa luego de un largo día no me pondría feliz a mí tampoco.

—Me alegro de que nos entendamos uno al otro —dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa a juego con la de Lambert—. Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta detrás del tipo, la trabó, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—¡Qué —Lou explotó— _c...! ¿Qué_ _carajos_ _fue eso_? ¿Te importaría explicarte?

—Tuve un mal día —dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos—. No estoy de humor para tolerar a un gilipollas con una sonrisa falsa y las manos sudorosas.

—Con una... ¿Qué tienes contra Paul?

—Se ve como un tipo sórdido —dijo Harry—. No confío en él.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—Y no quiero hacerlo. Ven acá.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué? —Lou dijo finalmente.

Harry entrecerró la mirada.

—Porque he tenido un día de mierda —El cliente había cambiado de opinión sobre algo fundamentalmente importante, después de haber pasado dos jodidas semanas con ese diseño. Incluso pensar en ello todavía lo molestaba—. Estoy enojado y hecho polvo y sólo quiero abrazar a mi mejor amigo. Si aún es mi mejor amigo.

La mandíbula de Lou calló.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Harry sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

—No finjas que no lo sabes, Lou.

Lou bajó los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Es porque últimamente estuve ocupado?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Así es como la gente llama a " _ignorar a tu mejor amigo por un mes"?_

—No he estado ignorándote —dijo Lou, sus cejas frunciéndose.

—Veamos —Harry forzó las palabras—. Nos hemos encontrado un total de cuatro veces este mes, y dos de ellas te fuiste enseguida debido a algo que tu padre quería que hicieras. La tercera vez, tuviste que irte temprano porque tenías una cita con Paul —no hizo ningún esfuerzo por suavizar su voz. No había sido un buen día.

—Ahora tienes a Hannah —dijo Lou, sacando su teléfono y revisándolo.

—Hannah es mi novia —dijo Harry. Lou todavía estaba estudiando a su teléfono con mucho interés.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Y echo jodidamente de menos a mi mejor amigo.

Lou se paralizó antes de lentamente levantar la mirada. Tragó saliva, viéndose increíblemente culpable.

—Harry, yo...

—No quiero explicaciones —dijo Harry—. Sólo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

La mandíbula de Lou se endureció, algo desencajaba en su expresión. Finalmente, habló con voz muy ensayada y pareja.

—Es natural que las personas se vayan separando a medida que crecen y encuentran a otras personas significativas —Se rió entre dientes—. Todo el mundo se burla siempre de nuestra amistad, porque nosotros vivimos en el bolsillo del otro.

—Me importa un carajo lo que diga la gente —dijo Harry—. Quiero un buen abrazo después de este día apestoso —sonrió ante la rima desintencionada _(9)_  y abrió los brazos—. Ven aquí,  _osito_ _Lou_.

_(9.En inglés dice_ **_"_ ** **_sucky_ ** **** **_day_ ** **_"_ ** _(día apestoso) de ahí lo de la rima_ _desintencionada_ _que se pierde en el castellano.)_

Rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo, Lou se acercó y casi dejó caer sobre Harry.

—Todavía eres tan bebote —dijo Lou, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Harry—. Si tus hermanos supieran que aún me usas de osito de peluche cuando tienes un mal día, nunca te dejarían vivir en paz.

—Nunca se los dirías —dijo Harry, envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de Lou y cerrando los ojos, mientras que la tensión que había estado acumulando en el cuerpo durante el pasado mes lentamente disminuía de alguna forma—. Nunca se los dirías, porque soy tu persona favorita en el mundo.

Lou solo suspiro, enterrando la cara en su cuello. No dijo nada. Pero no lo negó, tampoco.

—No lo hagas de nuevo —dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Lou— ¿Bien?

Lou no levantó la vista, sus dedos jugando ociosamente con los botones de la negra camisa de Harry.

—Pensé que no tenías más tiempo para mí ahora que tienes a Hannah.

—¿Qué? —frunciendo el ceño, Harry apretó su pulgar en la barbilla de Lou y levantó gentilmente su rostro—. No seas tonto— Él amaba a Hannah, su sonrisa, su piel pálida sin defectos, sus sedosos risos castaños y suave cuerpo. Estaba bastante seguro de que era la definitiva para él. Pero no podía reemplazar a su mejor amigo. El mes pasado había sido jodidamente extraño. Harry nunca se había sentido tan perdido: la necesidad de ver a Lou, de disfrutar la calidez de su sonrisa, estaba siempre en la base de su mente. A Harry no le importaba una mierda cuán poco masculino sonara, pero amaba a Lou. Lo amaba más que a todos sus verdaderos hermanos. Y Harry amaba a sus hermanos.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Lou, Harry dijo: —No importa que ahora tengamos trabajos y relaciones. Porque tú y yo, somos nosotros, y nada va a cambiar eso, ¿lo entiendes? Estás atrapado conmigo. Si crees que voy a dejarte hacerme a un lado por tu padre o por ese gilipollas, te equivocas. Eres mío primero.

Las pálidas mejillas de Lou se sonrojaron un poco. Bajó la mirada antes de mirar a nuevamente Harry a los ojos sonriendo.

—¿Alguna vez vas a superar esto? Nosotros ya no somos niños.

—Me importa un carajo —dijo Harry, pellizcando la nariz de Lou. Lou hizo una mueca divertida y se rió, y Harry se descubrió sonriendo, sintiéndose ligero y bien. Justo lo que necesitaba luego de un día estresante.

La compañía de Lou siempre funcionaba de maravilla en él. Nada, ni siquiera Hannah, podía mejorar su estado de ánimo tan rápido ni tan bien como Lou.

Lou suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Si Paul nos viera ahora, se llevaría una idea equivocada, sabes.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una mueca.

—Mira cuánto me importa.

—No seas idiota —dijo Lou, sus dedos jugando con los botones de la camisa de Harry nuevamente—. Paul es un gran tío. Me gusta mucho.

—No me fío de él —Harry dijo rotundamente—. No contigo.

Podía oír a los ojos de Lou rodando.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, ya sabes. No necesito que me estés cuidando.

—Lo haces —dijo Harry—. Incluso si no estamos emparentados, eso no significa que no tengas un hermano.

Lou permaneció callado por un rato.

—Realmente me gusta —dijo—. Nuestra relación es genial.

Harry lo miró.

—Está bien —Si a Lou realmente le gustaba el tipo, entonces, haría todo lo posible por ser amable con él—. Voy a ser amable con él —dijo—. Pero asegúrate de que —miró a Lou bruscamente cuando se le ocurrió algo—...¿Ya están follando?

El rostro de Lou se puso roja.

—No es asunto tuyo. Pero si quieres saberlo, sí —Él se veía casi desafiante.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Había algo vagamente... asqueroso acerca de que Lou permitiera a ese miserable tipo tocarlo de esa forma, pero realmente no era su asunto.

Entonces, suspiró y dijo: —Sólo no te lo folles aquí. Tendría que quemar el lugar.

Lou le dedicó una sonrisa descarada.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hice ya?

—Estás mintiendo —Harry dijo rotundamente.

—Lo hicimos en tu cama —dijo Lou antes de echarse a reír—. Oh, Dios mío, ¡tu cara!

—Tú pedazo —Harry lo volteó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Lou reía histéricamente, cayendo ante el ataque— de...

No llevo demasiado para que Lou rogara misericordia.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento...para! No lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se detuvo.

—Estúpido. Casi me vomito.

Aún acalorado por la risa, Lou le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, tu preciosa cama sigue estando inmaculada. Bueno, tomé una siesta cuando llegué, estaba cansado, pero le dije a Paul que la cama estaba fuera de límites para él cuando quiso unirse conmigo allí.

—Quiero que me regreses mi llave —dijo Harry con la mirada cansada.

Lou se puso serio.

—Tu piso es prácticamente el único lugar en que Paul y yo podemos estar juntos sin ser vistos. Él está remodelando su casa.

—¿Tus padres todavía no lo saben? —dijo Harry.

Lou sacudió la cabeza, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible.

Harry lo evaluó.

—¿Siquiera estás planificando salir?

—Sí. En algún momento —Lou se mordió el labio—. Cuando esté listo, ¿querrías venir conmigo? Por apoyo moral.

Harry se preguntó por qué no querría Lou que Lambert fuera su apoyo moral si las cosas estaban tan bien entre ambos, pero no podía negar que era muy satisfactorio saber que Lou todavía lo necesita cuando importaba.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa perezosa—. Quiero ver la cara de Arthur cuando se entere. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Lou le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez eres serio?

Harry dejó caer la sonrisa.

—Estoy hablando en serio ahora —dijo, mirando a Lou a los ojos—, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Sin importar qué. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, estoy aquí.  _Siempre_.

Hubo un brillo en la mirada de Lou antes de sonreír.

—Lo sé.

—Y si Lambert te lastima...

—Estoy feliz con él, Harry. Realmente —Lou sonrió más ampliamente.

Harry lo miró con escepticismo. Tal vez su aversión estaba nublándole el juicio, pero no se atrevía a convencerse.

Paul Lambert no era lo suficientemente bueno para Lou.

🥀

Un mes después, Harry estaba tirado en el mismo sofá, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hannah mientras que veían una película juntos, cuando oyó el sonido de la llave girando en la cerradura.

Lou se quedó en la puerta, parpadeando hacia ellos como un búho.

 _—Oh —_ dijo—. Pensé que estabas en casa de Zach. Lo siento por irrumpir —Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Lou, espera! —Harry se desenredó del sofá y fue hacia su mejor amigo. Agarrando los hombros de Lou con sus manos, lo estudió. Los ojos de Lou estaban sospechosamente brillantes—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja.

Lou se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

Los labios de Harry se apretaban entre sí.

—Cariño, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? —dijo, alzando la voz.

—Claro —dijo Hannah, tan comprensiva siempre—. Nos vemos, Louis —Ella agarró su cartera, dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Harry, y luego, se había ido.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Lou, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor suyo, con el rostro pálido— Lo siento. Sólo quería caer aquí para pasar la noche. Pensé que estabas en lo de Zach.

Harry cerró la puerta, tomó a Lou por el brazo y lo condujo hacia el sofá. Lo obligó a sentarse antes de ir a buscar unas cuantas botellitas de whisky. Las abrió, ofreciendo en silencio una a Lou, y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Lou negó con la cabeza y tomó un gran trago de su botella.

Una hora más tarde, Lou estaba apoyado pesadamente contra Harry, una mejilla presionada en su hombro, su botella flojamente agarrada con la mano que no tenía un agarre de muerte en la camisa de Harry.

—Realmente me gustaba —murmuró Lou, arrastrando las palabras—. Me gustaba, Harry.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantarse de decir "te lo dije". Eso no era lo que Lou necesitaba ahora.

—Quiero decir —murmuró Lou—, no lo amo, pero pensé que podría, algún día, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Harry dijo con dulzura, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Lou, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo.

Lou hizo un ruidito, apoyándose en la caricia.

—Odiaba que yo estuviera en el armario. Que no pudiera presentarlos. A papá y a él. Le dije que no estaba preparado, y me dijo... me dijo que tan sólo no lo amaba... y que debería decirle a papá o habríamos terminado. Yo sólo...no pude. Papá estaría... estaría decepcionado. Más decepcionado conmigo de lo que ya está.

Harry quería golpear a Lambert hasta volverlo puré. Y a Arthur Tomlinson después.

—Tu padre te ama —dijo Harry. Sabía que era verdad. Pese a todos los defectos de Arthur, él amaba a su único hijo, a su manera.

—Eso no quiere decir que no esté decepcionado —Lou murmuró apenas audiblemente, sus palabras amortiguadas por la camisa de Harry—. No soy nada parecido a él. No soy inteligente y de pensar en frío. No soy muy bueno en los negocios. Si no tuviera los ojos Tomlinson, creería que me cambiaron al nacer —se rió—. Pese a que no significa demasiado. Tristan tiene los ojos Tomlinson y él no es un Tomlinson —se rió de nuevo—. De hecho, Tristan hubiera sido un mucho mejor Tomlinson que yo. Es inteligente y perspicaz con sus inversiones... Zach me contó eso. Papá lo habría aprobado.

Harry tomó la barbilla de Lou y levantó su cara. El aspecto de "miseria absoluta" en la mirada aguamarina de Lou, le retorcía las entrañas formando un apretado nudo de enojo.

—Si ser un buen Tomlinson significa ser un arrogante, manipulador, hijo de puta, me alegro de que seas muy malo en ello. Y si el capullo de Lambert necesitaba la bendición de tu padre para amarte, entonces que se vaya al carajo. Es un jodido imbécil. Lo has estado viendo por cuanto, ¿dos meses? Un poco demasiado pronto para llegar a la parte de presentar a los padres.

—Supongo que él estaba demasiado dispuesto a conocerlo —Lou agarró la botella de Harry y se tomó el whisky restante en un profundo trago.

Harry inhaló lentamente a través de sus dientes apretados. No era la primera vez que alguien cercano a Lou estaba más interesado en Arthur que en él. Lou ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero eso no quería decir que todavía no le hiciera daño.

—Necesito otra botella —Lou arrastró las palabras, con la mirada desenfocada.

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, compañero —dijo Harry, agarrando ambas botellas dejándolas en el suelo.

—No —dijo Lou tenazmente.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Te odiarás por la mañana.

—Si estoy borracho, tu estás borracho, también —dijo Lou.

—A diferencia de ti, yo puedo aguantar el licor. Sangre irlandesa y todo eso —Aunque, a decir verdad, Harry se sentía algo borracho, tal vez no lo suficiente como para tener resaca por la mañana, pero lo suficiente como para que el mundo se sintiera lento y algo soñoliento.

—No soy irlandés. Soy inglés —Lou murmuró con una mirada desconcertada en el rostro.

En otras circunstancias, si Lou no hubiera estado sintiéndose tan miserable, Harry se habría reído. Lou rara vez se irritaba tanto como para perder el hilo de la conversación.

—Sí, lo eres — sosteniendo el rostro de Lou, rozó sus labios en la frente de Lou—. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás —besó la sien de Lou.

Lou se estremeció.

—No. Ahora no. No puedo...ahora no.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se retiró para mirar a su amigo.

Lou lo miraba raro, sus labios se abrieron y cerraron en una mueca, sus ojos brillando por la desesperación.

—Yo —dijo antes de repentinamente lanzarse al frente y cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas.

Por un momento, el cerebro de Harry nublado por el alcohol no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Lou lo estaba besando.

Lou lo estaba besando. O al menos intentándolo, con labios torpes e incómodos, pero con desesperación y necesidad... tanta necesidad que estaba incomodando a Harry.

—Por favor —susurró Lou, sus dedos agarrando el pelo de Harry y sus labios aferrando los de Harry.

—Por favor.

Harry nunca se había sentido más trastornado. Una parte de él estaba enloqueciendo. Era Lou, su mejor amigo, el chico que amaba como a un hermanito menor, por el amor de Dios, y ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Pero nunca había sido bueno en decirle no a Lou cuando estaba herido. Y Lou, con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, estaba herido.

Pero tenía que frenar esto.

Tomando la cara de Lou entre sus manos otra vez, Harry lo empujó suavemente. Lou soltó un quejido.

—Lou.

Observó como la conciencia reemplazaba finalmente a la espeluznante desesperación en los ojos de Lou. Reconocimiento, autoconciencia, y un horror naciente. Lou parecía mucho más sobrio de pronto. Se sonrojó intensamente.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy a favor de cobrársela después de una ruptura, pero... sé que estás borracho, pero no pensé que estuvieras tan borracho como para que hasta yo sirviera.

Lou lo miró intensamente por un largo momento antes de dejar caer la mirada. Después de un rato, miró a Harry de nuevo.

—Lo lamento —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Yo sólo... No estaba tratando de no usarte para vengarme. Obviamente. Yo sólo... Paul dijo algo que me afectó y daño mi ego, así que supongo —se encogió de hombros con timidez— que...Lo siento.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a gustarle.

—No importa. Fue en el calor del momento, sólo para hacerme daño.

—Lou.

—Dijo... dijo que era frígido y que no era para nada bueno en la cama —murmuró Lou—. Y que soy terrible besando —Lou se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry dijo suavemente:

—Lou, ¿cuánta experiencia tienes realmente?

En todo caso, Lou parecía estar aún más incómodo.

—He estado en el armario toda la vida.

—¿Cuánta? —Harry presionó.

—Hasta Paul, unos cuantos besuqueos y un trabajo manual.

Era el turno de Harry de mirarlo obnubilado.

—¿Recorriste el camino completo con él? —preguntó por fin, con la esperanza de que Lou dijera que no. No confiaba en el capullo para que tratara a Lou correctamente. Lou, quien prácticamente era virgen, Jesús. ¿Quién demonios era virgen a los veintidós?

—Sí —dijo Lou, estudiando sus propias manos— me lo follé.

—¿Pero no al revés?

—No. Él quería. Lo intentamos, pero yo no pude relajarme —murmuró Lou, incluso las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas— Por eso me llamó frígido, supongo.

—Eso es una mierda —dijo Harry, recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho— Nick me contó que muchos hombres gays en realidad no avanzan hasta el final, se quedan con las mamadas y las pajas. No a todo el mundo le gusta.

Lou se encogió de hombros, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier otra parte. Harry sabía que el único motivo por el cual estaba hablándolo incluso, era que estaba borracho; Normalmente Lou era muy reservado sobre su vida sexual... porque aparentemente no tenía una. No es que Harry estuviera demasiado cómodo hablando de la vida sexual de Lou, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Lou ya tenía suficientes inseguridades gracias a su padre; no necesitaba sumar a ellas las inseguridades sexuales.

—Y no eres un besador horrible —dijo Harry.

La mirada de Lou irrumpió hacia él, amplia y confusa.

—No eres bueno, sin embargo. Tu técnica necesita trabajo. Eres demasiado ansioso —Harry sonrió un poco— Lo entiendo, ¿quién no estaría demasiado ansioso por besarme a mí?

Finalmente, logró la reacción que quería: Lou rodó los ojos, aunque su rostro seguía enrojecido por la vergüenza.

—Vete a la mierda.

Todavía sonriendo perezosamente, Harry se apoyó contra el sofá, estirando el brazo por el respaldo.

—¿Así es como le hablas a tu mejor amigo, quien está a punto de ofrecerte practicar con él?

Lou parpadeó un par de veces, viéndose adorablemente desconcertado.

—Estás jodiéndome.

Harry sostuvo su mirada con firmeza.

—No. Prometo no reírme de ti y decirte si estás haciendo algo mal.

Lou se limitó a mirarlo.

—Apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo Harry.

—Eres heterosexual —dijo Lou en un susurro.

Harry levantó las cejas.

—¿Y qué? No va a ser un beso de verdad. Voy a dejar que practiques en mí, por lo que la próxima vez que algún gilipollas diga que eres un terrible besador, sabrás que está mintiendo.

A decir verdad, Harry estaba lejos de sentirse tan indiferente sobre su oferta como pretendía. Incluso pensar en besar a Lou era demasiado extraño. Pero Lou necesitaba su ayuda. Más importante aún, Lou necesitaba reafirmar que no había nada malo en él, para que pudiera recuperar su confianza.

Vio las emociones conflictuadas en los ojos de Lou. Sin importar lo perdido que estuviera, probablemente tenía dudas similares sobre besar a alguien que prácticamente era su hermano.

Pero Lou se acercó nuevamente... cada vez más cerca hasta que sus bocas estaban apenas a pulgadas de distancia. Harry podía oler el aroma del whisky mientras que Lou tomaba respiraciones poco profundas y temblorosas.

—No estés tan nervioso —dijo Harry, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Lou y acariciándolo con dulzura—. Sólo soy yo. No te asustes conmigo.

Lou dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró, mirando a los labios de Harry.

—Un poquito —dijo Harry, aplicando presión en la cabeza de Lou hasta que sus frentes se tocaban— Mira y aprende —Tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que era Lou, encontró sus labios y empezó a besarlo, asegurándose de que fuera lento y minucioso, para que Lou pudiera ver cómo se hacía.

Excepto que Lou lo arruinó por completo, su boca volviéndose nuevamente demasiado ansiosa y necesitada. Antes de que Harry pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la lengua de Lou estaba en su boca y luego Lou estaba chupando la lengua de Harry con avidez, haciendo esos pequeños ruiditos desesperados de nuevo. Tomó a Harry algo de esfuerzo superar la extrañeza absoluta en ello, pero pensó que dado que Lou tenía muy poca experiencia sexual, su  _mega—entusiasmo_ era de esperarse. Aun así, no por ello le resultaba menos raro que el chico al que consideraba un hermano menor estuviera chupando su lengua y emitiendo desvergonzados gemiditos. No era terrible ni nada.

Sólo extraño como el infierno.

Lou se quejó cuando Harry finalmente rompió el beso.

—Mejor, pero estabas demasiado ansioso de nuevo —dijo Harry—. demasiada lengua.

—Lo siento —dijo Lou tardíamente, viéndose aturdido y enrojecido—. ¿De nuevo?

—De nuevo —dijo Harry—. Pero esta vez toma nota de lo que estoy haciendo. Lentamente —sonrió—. ¿Bien?

Lou asintió, se lamió el humedecido labio inferior y abrió los labios, a la espera de ser besado.

La visión era la jodida cosa más extraña que Harry había visto en su vida. Tratando de sacarse la sensación de encima, se inclinó y presionó sus labios juntos nuevamente. Lou suspiró y se quedó muy quieto, dejando que Harry lo besara sin prisa. No duró demasiado. En poco tiempo, Lou estaba de nuevo sobreentusiasmado y necesitado, chupando la lengua de Harry. Harry dejó que lo hiciera por un tiempo antes de retroceder, limpiándose los labios, y darle una mirada a Lou.

Lou parpadeó adormilado, como si despertara de un sueño, y luego gimió, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Harry se rió. Todo el asunto era ridículo.

—Cállate —dijo Lou, jalando sus rodillas hacia el pecho y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas—. Prometiste no reírte.

—Tienes que admitir que es bastante divertido —dijo Harry, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lou—. En realidad, no está tan mal. Sólo un poco, demasiado.

—Te odio —se quejó Lou, ocultando la cara entre sus manos de nuevo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tu boca tiene un sabor agradable— dijo Harry—. Bien, eso sonó raro. Pero como alguien que ha besado a más de dos personas en su vida...

—Tres —Lou intervino.

—Como alguien que ha besado a más de tres personas en su vida, tengo que decir que es bastante raro que alguien borracho tenga una boca que sepa agradable. Debe ser por tu casta superior.

—Creo que estás más borracho que yo —dijo Lou, resoplando.

—Nunca —dijo Harry. Dejando caer su sonrisa, volteó la cabeza y acarició la sien de Lou. —Lambert está lleno de mierda, Lou. No eres frígido, créeme —Si Lou podía excitarse tanto por besar a alguien que ni siquiera lo atraía, era lo contrario de frígido. Harry besó la sien de Lou—. Bromas aparte, no eres un terrible besador. Y la técnica no lo es todo. Siempre es halagador como el infierno cuando tu pareja está ansiosa. Es excitante. Es extraño para mí, por razones obvias, pero obviamente yo no cuento.

Lou puso su barbilla sobre las rodillas, abrazándolas fuerte. Volteó la cara para que Harry ya no pudiera ver ni siquiera su perfil.

—No, no lo haces —dijo con voz apagada.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon, una incómoda sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Lou, suspirando y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry—. Estoy tan cansado — murmuró, deslizando sus párpados cerrados—. Espero no acordarme de esto por la mañana. No quiero hacerlo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry le acarició el pelo con los dedos.

—Me gustaría... me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes— susurró Lou.

—¿Diferentes?

Lou no respondió.

Harry comenzó a pensar que se habría quedado dormido, cuando Lou murmuró en voz baja:

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si existirán universos paralelos? ¿Vidas en que las cosas sean algo diferentes?—Su voz se volvió tensa y se apagó— Me hace sentir mejor pensar en que quizás en otra vida...

En poco tiempo, estaba dormido.

Harry lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Lou no se despertó incluso cuando lo metió dentro de la cama. Harry se sentó junto a él, descansando contra la cabecera.

Con la frente arrugada, miró a Lou dormir mientras que la molesta sensación en sus entrañas se hacía más y más fuerte.

🥀

 

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Zach! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!"_

Louis observó a todos en la sala cantar con entusiasmo... bueno, todos en la habitación excepto Zach, que era el cumpleañero, y Tristán, que parecía estar dividido entre burlarse de la gente a su alrededor y sonreírle como un estúpido a Zach.

Louis amaba los cumpleaños. Amaba los cumpleaños Styles, en particular: eran ruidosos, divertidos y muy cálidos, y el trigésimo primer cumpleaños de Zach no era la excepción. La comida siempre era deliciosa —pese a su frágil salud, Anne Styles siempre insistió en cocinar ella misma para los cumpleaños de sus chicos— y la compañía era aún mejor. Normalmente.

—¿No estás pasándolo bien, guapo? —preguntó Fred, envolviendo una mano en su bíceps.

Caso comprobado.

Suprimiendo una mueca, Louis dedicó a su nuevo novio una pequeña sonrisa. Alto, moreno y guapo, Fred era exactamente su tipo, pero Louis no podía decir que le gustara demasiado. Habían estado juntos por dos semanas ya, pero todavía se sentía incómodo cada vez que Fred lo tocaba. No podía evitarlo. No importaba lo que supiera en su mente, su corazón todavía no había recibido el memo informándole que no le pertenecía a Harry, y cada toque, cada beso, se sentía como engañarlo. Había sido más fácil con Paul. Con Paul, Louis había logrado medio—convencerse de que podría llegar a amarlo. Con Fred, no podía. Había elegido a Paul porque le había gustado; había elegido a Fred porque necesitaba un novio. Porque necesitaba distraer a Harry, necesitaba disipar cualquier sospecha.

Desde la noche de su ruptura con Paul —desde que se emborrachó como un estúpido y besó a su mejor amigo— Harry había estado mirándolo raro. Louis no creía que Harry sospechara la verdad, pero había estado actuando extraordinariamente atento, como si tuviera miedo de que Lou estuviera deprimido. Lo peor de todo era que Louis apenas recordaba vagamente el beso que compartieron, o más bien, los besos que compartieron, porque al parecer cuando estaba borracho no tenía vergüenza y no pasaba de aprovecharse de la compasión y bondad de Harry. Solo recordarlo le hacía estremecerse. Nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan patético y desesperado, pero al parecer, lo era.

No era lo único que lo preocupaba. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho algo a Harry antes de desmayarse, pero sin importar cuanto exprimiera su memoria, seguía en blanco. ¿Y si le hubiera dicho algo comprometedor?

—¿Dulzura? —dijo Fred.

Louis ocultó otra mueca. Fred era un estereotipo andante. A pesar de su estructura musculosa, él era tan femenino y dramático que la primera vez que Harry había conocido a Fred, se había girado hacia Louis y le había dedicado una mirada que decía  _"¿Es de verdad?"._

Del lado positivo, Fred no intentó tomar un rol agresivo en lo sexual, perfectamente feliz de dejar que Louis lo follara. Pero incluso pese a lo inofensivo de Fred, Louis aún no podía relajarse con él — relajarse lo suficiente para intentar ser el pasivo con él.

Trató de no contemplar la posibilidad, bastante deprimente, de que Harry pudiera ser el único hombre con quien pudiera relajarse completamente en la cama.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, tratando de sonar atento y entusiasta. No era culpa de Fred no ser Harry. No era culpa de Fred que Louis no pudiera evitar compararlo con su amigo, y que Fred siempre quedara por debajo. No era culpa de Fred que Louis fuera un idiota y no pudiera jodidamente avanzar.

—No me dijiste que Tristán DuVal era el novio del hermano de tu amigo —dijo Fred, mirando abiertamente a Tristán—. No sabía que fuera homosexual. Guau.

Esta vez Louis no se molestó en ocultar la mueca.

—¿Cómo es eso importante? —dijo—. Nuestra sexualidad no nos define.

Fred sacudió la cabeza, con sus ojos todavía sobre Tristán.

—Esto es diferente. Es una celebridad.

—Ya ni siquiera juega al fútbol —dijo Louis—. Por favor, deja de mirarlo —Lo último que necesitaba era la atención de Tristán sobre ellos. No le agradaba al tipo por algún motivo y era a la vez uno de los sujetos más observadores que Louis conociera.

—¡Pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo! —dijo Fred, sonriendo—. Mi hermana es periodista en el  _Telegraph..._

—Un buen modo de retribuir su hospitalidad.

Al menos Fred tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento —dijo, inclinándose para besar a Louis.

Suprimiendo el impulso de empujarlo, Louis devolvió el beso. No cerró los ojos. Por eso tenía una vista perfecta de Harry riendo por algo e inclinándose a besar el cuello de Hannah. Por eso cuando Harry levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron por sobre el hombro de Fred. Algo cambió en la mirada de Harry, un destello de una emoción que Louis no podía identificar.

Louis cerró los ojos y beso a Fred con más ganas, con la esperanza de sentir algo. Cualquier cosa. 

Pero su necio corazón no se vio afectado, como si no fuera el mismo corazón que latía locamente cada vez que Harry le sonreía, cada vez que Harry lo llamaba  _'Lou',_  cada vez que Harry lo atraía hacia sí.

Después de la cena, el ambiente de la fiesta se volvió más relajado e informal. Fred se había excusado y retirado. La madre y la tía de Harry ya se habían ido también, al igual que su hermana Gemma con su marido. Los amigos de Zach se fueron poco después de eso, y ahora sólo estaban Louis, Hannah, Tristán y los cinco hermanos Styles. Los hermanos charlaban animadamente, intercambiando insultos ligeros, mientras atendían sus cervezas. Como siempre, era muy entretenido verlos. Y como de costumbre, Harry y Zach dominaban el cuarto sin siquiera intentarlo.

Zach, como el mayor, siempre mantuvo cierta distancia con sus hermanos menores. Era confiable y responsable, con un sentido del humor muy seco, y tendía a ser más que un poco agobiante. John, Nick y Miles, con 18 años, fueron mucho más relajados y con un temperamento suave.

De todos los hermanos, Harry era el que se parecía más a Zach. No en apariencia, porque tenían poco en común además de su altura y contextura musculosa, sino en su forma de ser. Al igual que Zach, Harry era firme y dominante, aunque lo manifestaba en forma diferente: mientras que Zach te daba una orden fría y simplemente esperaba que hicieras lo que dijo, la pura intensidad en la personalidad de Harry hacía difícil mirar hacia otro lado cuando él hablaba y era difícil no hacer lo que él quisiera. Al menos así era como Lou se sentía a menudo: como una impotente roca atrapada en la gravedad de Harry, mientras que Harry orbitaba alrededor de la preciosa chica acurrucada contra él.

—Debería intentar ser menos obvio, sabes.

Louis se encogió.

Lentamente, volteó la cabeza y se encontró mirando a un conjunto de ojos aguamarina casi idénticos a los suyos. Bebiendo su cerveza con pereza, Tristán dijo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Louis miró a su alrededor. Estaban a cierta distancia de la discusión entre hermanos y era poco probable que los oigan.

Consideró brevemente fingir confusión, pero sabía que sería inútil. Si alguien podía reconocer una mentira, era Tristán. El tipo era un camaleón. Tristán podía actuar agradable y encantador en un momento, y luego ser frío y grosero enseguida. Pese a conocerlo por medio año, Louis aún no tenía idea sobre cuál de ellos era el Tristán verdadero. Sospechaba que Tristán estaba más cerca de su verdadero ser junto a Zach. Era diferente con Zach: más suave, más cálido, más abierto.

—No te molestes en negarlo —dijo Tristán.

—No iba a hacerlo —dijo Louis.

—Entonces no eres tan tonto como te ves.

Louis ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Tristán con curiosidad. Pero no podía leerlo.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?

La expresión confundida en el rostro de Tristán era perfecta, pero Louis no se la creía. Una aversión inmediata y tan intensa no aparecía sin ningún motivo.

—¿Odiarte? —repitió Tristán— ¿Por qué te odiaría? Casi no te conozco.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me cuentas? —dijo Lou.

Tristan sonrió, la sonrisa volviendo sus facciones casi etéreas. Realmente era extraordinariamente hermoso.

—Agradable cambio de tema, Tomlinson. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado prendiendo velas _(10)_  por tu heterosexual  _mejor—amigo—barra—hermano?_

 _(10. La expresión **"prender velas"**  refiere al acto religioso de prender una vela como  **ofrenda** a alguna  **deidad/santo**  para que cumpla un deseo/oración)_   _  
_

Louis no respondió.

—Hmm —dijo Tristán. Sus ojos estudiando a Louis, evaluadores y agudos— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Espera, no respondas. Ya sé: tienes miedo de joder tu amistad.  _Pffff_ , eres tan predecible.

—Tristán, trae otro paquete de seis de la nevera —Zach pidió desde el lado contrario de la habitación.

—¿Me veo como el chico del delivery? —dijo Tristán, la expresión burlona que dirigió hacia Louis convirtiéndose en una sonrisa cuando miró a Zach.

Zach le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te ves como mi novio. Ve a buscarlas.

—Estoy herido —Tristán señaló.

—Por eso Louis irá contigo, bebé —dijo Zach.

Tristán hizo un puchero. Zach rió.

Tenían una dinámica rara, esos dos. No podrían ser más diferentes: Zach, responsable y maduro, y Tristán, que a menudo parecía un malcriado sin vergüenza. Pero de alguna forma funcionaban. Encajaban.

Tristan encaró hacia la cocina y Louis lo siguió a regañadientes.

—Podría arruinar nuestra amistad —dijo.

—Ni mierda —dijo Tristán—. Nunca he visto a nadie más unidos por la cadera que a ti y a Harry... de hecho, no, lo he hecho. ¿Conoces a Liam y a mi hermano adoptivo, Zayn?

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Seguro. ¿Qué tienen que ver con nada? Sé que son buenos amigos. Todos lo saben —Su amistad fue bien documentada por la prensa.

—Ya no son sólo amigos —dijo Tristan, abriendo la nevera—. Zayn nunca pensó en Liam de esa manera, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Liam había estado cargando una vela por él durante años, no cambió mucho las cosas. Hubo algo de drama, porque Zayn es un idiota, pero ahora están felizmente follando.

—Harry es hétero —dijo Louis.

—Todos son héteros hasta que ya no lo son —dijo Tristán, con aire aburrido—. Zach no es exactamente gay, tampoco. La atracción está allí o no lo está, y las etiquetas tienen poco que ver con eso.

—Harry no se siente atraído por mí —Louis estaba orgulloso de lo tranquila que sonaba su voz—. Sé eso a ciencia cierta.

Tristán lo miró.

—Sí, quizás. Él realmente parece verte como a un hermano.

Louis no sabía por qué esas palabras le dolieron: no era nada que no supiera. Tal vez una parte suya había esperado que Tristán no estuviera de acuerdo.

Dios, Tristán tenía razón: realmente era un estúpido. Puede que no recordara mucho de la noche en que besó a Harry, pero si recordaba a Harry riendo de ello y burlándose de él con buen humor. Harry no se sentía atraído por él en lo absoluto. No había duda al respecto.

—Así que no hay punto en decirle —logró decir Louis—. Él la ama, es feliz con ella, y si se entera, sólo sentiría lástima por mí.

Tristán tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Tristán señaló al paquete de seis en la nevera.

—Coge esto y vámonos.

Louis hizo lo que le dijo y siguió a Tristán fuera de la cocina. El paquete de cervezas se sintió mucho más pesado de lo que debería mientras veía a Tristán ir hacia Zach y besarlo. Luego de un momento de sorpresa, Zach jaló de él hacia abajo a su regazo y le devolvió el beso. Sus hermanos aullaron como lobos. Sonriendo, Hannah dijo algo y besó a su novio, también.

Louis desvió la mirada. Sus ojos frenaron de nuevo en Tristán, quien se veía sonrojado, bien besuqueado, y feliz mientras que contemplaba a Zach. Una sensación ácida ardía en la parte baja de la garganta de Louis.

Tristán lo miró y, para sorpresa de Louis, pudo ver algo similar a la comprensión y la compasión en los ojos de Tristán.

Con la garganta mortificadamente cerrada, Louis se adelantó y dejó el paquete de cervezas a los pies de Zach.

—La vida es algo divertida, ¿no es así? —Tristán dijo en voz baja de su lugar en el regazo de Zach—. Te da algo y te quita algo.

Zach miró a su novio con una leve arruga entre sus cejas antes de sonreír.

—Te estás volviendo más sabio a cada momento.

Sonriendo, Tristán dijo: —La sabiduría de tu avanzada edad debe estar pegándoseme.

—Debe ser —dijo Zach antes de morderle el labio inferior. Tristán suspiró e inmediatamente abrió sus labios para la lengua de Zach.

—Consíganse una habitación, ustedes dos —dijo Harry con una carcajada.

—Viniendo de ti, suena bastante curioso, Romeo —dijo Nick.

—Al menos no soy un triste yuyo como tú —dijo Harry, besando a Hannah en la sien.

Louis nunca consideró que fuera posible sentirse tan solo en una habitación llena de gente que le agradaba.

—¿Lou? —Harry dijo de repente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo Louis, sin mirarlo—. Sólo tengo que irme. Recordé algo importante que papá me pidió que hiciera.

Sentía la mirada de Tristán sobre él.

Después de decirle adiós a todos, Louis se encaró hacia la puerta. No lo sorprendió que Tristán lo siguiera.

—No le digas nada —dijo Louis, poniéndose la chaqueta—. Por favor.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Tristán se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo con suavidad— ¿Quieres mi opinión?

¿Tenía otra opción?

—Dispara.

—¿De verdad piensas aguantar y sufrir en silencio durante toda tu vida, viéndolo casarse y tener hijos con ella? ¿De verdad? Eso es simplemente triste. Vete o dile que lo quieres. En el peor escenario, su amistad se vuelve tensa y muere mejor antes que después. No tienes nada que perder —Tristán se burló—. Y no te engañes. Lo vas a perder de todas formas cuando finalmente te enfermes de verlo con otra persona —Ladeando la cabeza, Tristan dijo suavemente—. Ya lo sientes, ¿verdad? La amargura, los celos, la fealdad.

Louis tragó saliva y apartó la vista. Quería negarlo, pero no pudo. No le gustaba la persona en que se estaba convirtiendo: alguien que constantemente mentía para ocultar sus sentimientos, alguien que se colocaba una sonrisa cuando sentía ganas de golpear gente o acurrucarse y llorar como un bebé. Alguien que se sentía enfermo y amargado al ver a la persona que amaba ser feliz.

¿No se supone que el amor fuera desinteresado? Él era mejor que esto. ¿No lo era?

¿No lo era?

Louis miró a Tristán.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué eres tan amable de repente?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tristán.

—No estoy siendo agradable. Para ser honesto, me resulta hilarante que de todas las personas tú —miró por sobre el hombro de Louis, presumiblemente a Zach, y su expresión se suavizó y se tornó cálida—... pero estoy intentando ser una mejor persona. Todavía es un trabajo en progreso, pero resulta más fácil ser una mejor persona cuando eres feliz —volvió a mirar a Louis—.La amargura y los celos son mis viejos amigos. Confía en mí, cuanto más tiempo los conozcas íntimamente, más feo se pone. Minimiza las pérdidas ahora.

Louis abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Afuera, una fría ráfaga de viento de noviembre sopló su cara, mordiendo en su piel y haciendo a sus ojos aguarse.

🥀

—Te ves terrible, Louis.

Louis levantó la vista de la taza de té que estaba sosteniendo. Su madre lo miraba especulativamente.

Ella ciertamente no se veía terrible. Como de costumbre, ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar, su larga melena rubia perfectamente peinada.

—No he dormido bien —admitió Louis. Había pensado en las palabras de Tristán toda la noche. No había llegado a ninguna determinación, y su propia indecisión lo frustraba.

—No me sorprende —dijo Johanna, dedicando una mirada penetrante a su marido sentado al otro extremo de la mesa—. Tu padre no entiende que todavía eres un hombre joven que necesita un horario normal de trabajo y descanso...

—No lo mimes, Johanna —Arthur Tomlinson dijo con frialdad, sin levantar la vista de su periódico—. Difícilmente es un niño. Tiene veintidós años, y es momento de que asuma alguna responsabilidad en los negocios de la familia.

—Si conocieras a tu hijo en lo absoluto, sabrías que no está interesado en el negocio familiar.

Johanna replicó.

—Es un  _Tomlinson_  —dijo Arthur.

—Y lo lamento cada día —murmuró Johanna lo suficientemente alto como para que Arthur la escuchara.

Arthur solo levantó una canosa ceja, sus afilados ojos haciendo una pausa en su esposa antes de establecerse en su hijo. Louis se enderezó en su silla. Arthur no dijo nada por un momento, sólo observándolo en silencio.

—Louis, estaré en el  _Palacio de Westminster_  hasta la tarde— dijo al fin—. Estoy seguro de que puedes manejar la reunión con Richard Horan sin mí.

Louis intentó y fracasó en reprimir una mueca. Las negociaciones comerciales nunca fueron su punto fuerte, y Richard Horan, el multimillonario dueño de las Industrias Horan, no era un hombre fácil de tratar.

Johanna dijo:

—No pongas esa cara, querido. Tendrás arrugas prematuramente —volteando hacia Arthur, arremetió—. No puedes decirlo en serio. Ese hombre es un criminal. Louis no debería tener que lidiar solo con él.

Generalmente Louis odiaba los cuidados despóticos de su madre, pero esta vez les daba la bienvenida. No tenía el estado de ánimo para enfrentar a Richard Horan ahora.

Sin embargo, Arthur no se dejó intimidar.

—Louis debe aprender a lidiar con esa clase de hombres sin tenerme sosteniendo su mano. Además, Louis es amigo de su hijo. Eso debería hacer todo más fácil.

Johanna rió.

—Eso demuestra lo despistado que eres. Niall es un chico dulce, pero se parece muy poco al criminal de su padre.

—Horan no es un criminal. Es uno de los hombres más prominentes de Europa.

Johanna resopló.

—Tiene negocios con la mafia italiana y rusa. Todos lo saben.

—Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, solo es un rumor malicioso —dijo Arthur—. Y deja de interferir en los asuntos de negocios. Ellos no te conciernen.

—Todo concerniente a mi hijo me concierne.

—Estoy seguro de que Louis no estará de acuerdo con eso. ¿Louis?

—Sí, dulzura, dile a tu padre que tu madre tiene razón.

Louis deseaba poder taparse las orejas con las manos y pretender que esto no estaba sucediendo.

Miró de un padre al otro. Sintiendo desasosiego, comprendió que ya no sentían absolutamente ningún afecto uno por otro. Solían hacerlo; pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, salvo hostilidad y amargura.

No quería ser como ellos.

No quería convertirse en ellos.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Louis, y se paró.

Ignorando a sus padres, salió de la habitación —salió de la casa— y se metió en su automóvil.

Sabía que era el día libre de Harry. Probablemente aún estaría en casa de Zach, tal vez incluso dormido. No era lo ideal, pero no podía esperar más. Si lo hiciera, podría perder los nervios.

Quizás la verdad destruiría su amistad. Tal vez. Probablemente. Pero seguía siendo mejor que imitar el ejemplo de sus padres y convertirse en una persona amargada viviendo una mentira.

No podría.

No lo haría.

🥀

—Harry, levántate.

Harry se enterró más profundamente en las almohadas.

—Cierra la puerta al salir. Dormiré hasta el mediodía. Es mi día libre.

—Tu otra mitad quiere hablar contigo.

Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos y, lagañosos, los fijó en Tristán.

—¿Lou está aquí? ¿Ahora?

Tristán levantó las cejas, una expresión divertida surgiendo en su rostro.

—Debe ser difícil ser tu novia, Hannah.

Hannah se echó a reír, saliendo del baño. Ella ya estaba vestida, con un impecable maquillaje.

—Estoy acostumbrada a su muy masculino amor platónico — dijo —. Estaría extremadamente celosa si no estuviera segura de que Harry vomitaría si alguien lo obligara a tocar a Louis de ese modo. Creo que su bromance _(11)_  es lindo.

 _(11. El término **bromance** , acrónimo de las palabras  **hermano** y  **romance** en inglés, es una forma de referirse a un  **vínculo afectivo intenso** ,  **no—sexual**. Estas relaciones suponen un mayor vínculo afectivo y emocional que el de la tradicional amistad. Hasta donde sé no hay un equivalente en español por lo cual se deja el original)_  

Estirándose, Harry se incorporó.

—No somos lindos —se quejó, tratando de sacudirse el sueño—. Los hombres no son lindos. Y salvo que quieras conseguir una buena mirada, sal de mi habitación, Tristán.

Tristán dedicó una mirada escrutadora al desnudo pecho de Harry.

—Realmente eres bastante caliente.

Harry se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada —dijo Tristán, como si estuviera hablando del clima—. Y tienes que saber que tengo estándares muy altos. Si Zach no fuera Zach, follaría contigo.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Si a mí me interesaran aunque sea un poquito los tíos, follaría contigo, también. Eres mucho más bonito que Hannah.

—¡Ey! —dijo Hannah, riendo.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —dijo Harry.

Hannah miró a Tristán y sonrió.

—Está bien, no hay vergüenza en ser menos bonita que Tristan.

Tristán les dedicó una mirada taimada.

—Deténganse. Solo déjenlo.

—No te hagas el ofendido —dijo Harry, sonriendo—. Escuché a Zach llamarte  _'carita de muñeca'_  demasiadas veces, lo cual es mucho peor.

La mirada que Tristán le dio era muy dulce, y muy venenosa.

—Tú no eres Zach. Sólo él puede salirse con la suya al llamarme con motes ridículos. Ahora sal de la cama y no hagas esperar a tu precioso Lou.

—Solo dile que suba —dijo Harry, dejando que las sábanas caigan a sus pies mientras salía de la cama.

—¡Ey! —dijo Tristán, volteándose ruborizado.

—Te lo advertí —Harry dio un beso de despedida a Hannah antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

Una ducha rápida después, se anudó una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño.

Hannah y Tristán se habían ido. Lou estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando al patio trasero.

Harry se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño al notar la tensión en los hombros de Lou.

—¿Lou?

Su amigo se dio vuelta y la expresión en su rostro no hizo nada por calmar la aprensión de Harry. 

—Necesitamos hablar.

Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo?

Lou no sonrió. En todo caso, el aspecto sombrío en sus ojos se intensificó.

—Yo —dijo antes de eludir su mirada—... por favor, vístete primero.

Frunciendo más el ceño, Harry se puso rápidamente unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lou aquí a estas horas? Harry podría tener el día libre, pero Lou definitivamente no lo hacía.

—¿Y bien? —dijo cuando estuvo completamente vestido.

—Te he estado mintiendo en algo —dijo Lou.

Harry dejó escapar una risa áspera.

—Sabes que esto no es mejor que el  _"tenemos que hablar"_ , ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa débil curvó los labios de Lou por un momento.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento.

—¿Por mentirme? —dijo Harry.

—Por mentirte y por lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

Harry metió sus manos cerradas en puño a los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Disculparte antes de decirme por qué estás pidiendo perdón es bajo. Sólo escúpelo.

Lou atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Yo...

—Sólo escúpelo, Lou —Harry dijo con irritación, el temor asentándose en sus entrañas— ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es algo serio?

Lou parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Harry exhaló.

—Entonces, ¿qué es, cabrón? Me asustaste a cagar.

Lou volvió a morderse el labio.

—Sabes que te amo —dijo torpemente.

Harry suspiró.

—Te amo también, amigo. Así que, ¿qué es?

Frunciendo los labios, Lou apartó la mirada antes de mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos.

—No, yo te amo.

Las entrañas de Harry se anudaron, fuerte.

Lou no podría querer decir... eso.

Pero cuanto más miraba a Lou, que se veía sumamente pálido y muy valiente, cualquier esperanza de que quisiera decir alguna otra cosa, desapareció.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Harry volteó la cara, tratando de ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos de alguna forma. Lo último que Lou necesitaba en ese momento era notar lo mucho que sus palabras lo habían asustado. Sin embargo, sí era honesto consigo mismo, había una parte de él que no estaba tan sorprendida. Luego de esa noche hace varias semanas, luego de la incontenible necesidad tras los besos de Lou, luego de las palabras abatidas de Lou al final, la idea había pasado por la cabeza de Harry una o dos veces. La había descartado como ridícula en ese momento.

Todavía parecía ridícula. Lou era Lou, por el amor de Dios. Su mejor amigo. Alguien a quien siempre había considerado como a un hermanito que necesitaba su protección. No se suponía que Lou quisiera eso de él.

—Di algo —dijo Lou con voz áspera.

Harry se obligó a mirarlo.

—Por el amor de Dios, deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de sacarte a patadas.

Su tono duro no hizo nada por borrar el miedo y la miseria en el rostro de Lou. Los ojos aguamarina se abrieron amplios. Lou dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —Harry dijo, en un tono más suave, pasándose una mano por el pelo con frustración—. No estoy enojado... no contigo—Estaba enojado con toda la situación. Y estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan ciego? Ahora que lo sabía, mirando retrospectivamente, podía ver las pequeñas inconsistencias en el comportamiento de Lou.

Lou lo deseaba. Lou estaba enamorado de él. Lou era miserable por ello.

Por su culpa.

Harry tenía la necesidad de golpear algo. Pero no había nada que golpear. No era una situación con una solución simple. No podía decirle a Lou que todo iba a estar bien. No podía hacer nada para que estuviera bien. Era heterosexual. Tenía una novia increíble con quien era feliz. Realmente no veía a Lou de esa forma en absoluto.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por Lou.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Harry, su voz áspera como papel de lija. Esto era lo peor que podría sucederles a ellos.

—Sí —dijo Lou, apenas audible—. Por favor, no me odies.

Jurando entre dientes, Harry cerró la distancia entre ellos y envolvió a Lou en un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo no te odio, malcriado —dijo, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Lou—. No vuelvas a pensar eso.

—Lo lamento —susurró Lou—. La cagué. No era mi intención... sólo pasó.

Harry se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te atrevas a culparte a ti mismo por amar a alguien — forzó una sonrisa burlona—. Nadie puede culparte por tu excelente gusto.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lou, pero su mirada estaba medio nublada en el mejor de los casos. Sus ojos aún estaban brillantes, su rostro muy pálido. El saber que fue él, quien había causado esa mirada en el rostro de Lou lo hizo sentirse enfermo del estómago.

Agarrando su mandíbula, Harry acunó el rostro de Lou en sus manos.

—Escucha —dijo, sosteniendo la mirada de Lou con atención—. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para solucionar este problema. Si tú quieres, te encontraré el mejor novio del mundo. Alguien de quien puedas enamorarte y ser feliz por ello. ¿Qué te parece,  _mmm?_

La sonrisa que Lou le dio era un poco temblorosa. Harry se dijo que era mejor que nada.

—No tienes que hacer nada —dijo Lou—. No te dije esto porque esperara que hicieras algo—Lou sonrió más brillantemente—. No es tu culpa que yo sea un idiota. Estaré bien...

—Basta —dijo Harry—. No pretendas que está bien.

—No lo está —dijo Lou. Sonriéndole a Harry, de forma inestable, como si no tuviera idea de lo que esa sonrisa le estaba haciendo a él—. No lo está. Pero no soy la primera ni la última persona en el mundo en amar a alguien que no puedo tener. No estoy seguro de que esperaba cuando decidí decírtelo. Pero no esperaba nada de ti. Sé que no me amas de esa manera. Sé que la amas y que eres feliz con ella —Los ojos de Lou estaban un poco demasiado brillantes—. Nada tiene que cambiar. Sólo... sólo no esperes que yo sea tu padrino cuando te cases con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti.

Harry sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies. Sólo podía ver a Lou mentir una vez más sobre que estaría bien, forzar otra sonrisa y salir. Harry se quedó de pie, inmóvil, un ácido batiéndose profundo en la boca de su estómago, y luchó contra el impulso de vomitar y romper algo.

Más tarde esa noche, no hizo el amor con Hannah. Se la cogió, duro y áspero, derramando toda su frustración y enojo, la forzada y temblorosa sonrisa de Lou ante sus ojos. Cuando ella acabó, gimiendo y temblando a su alrededor, él se retiró, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño.

Se quedó mirando su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, el pecho agitado y la polla dura. Pensó en todas las veces que había sin pensar, sin saberlo, dañado a Lou, alardeando de lo feliz que era con Hannah.

En todas esas veces, en que dijo a Lou que amaba a Hannah. En todas esas veces que besó a Hannah frente a él. En todas esas brillantes sonrisas que Lou le dio después.

Harry le dio un puñetazo al espejo.

🥀

A veces, Louis no sabía si haberle contado a Harry sobre sus sentimientos había hecho que todo fuera mejor o peor. Era mejor en el sentido de que no tenía que estar mintiendo todo el tiempo y pretendiendo ser feliz mientras que se sentía como una mierda. Era mejor en el sentido de que Harry había dejado de hacer alarde sobre lo feliz que era con Hannah.

Pero en otros aspectos, era mucho, mucho peor. Porque podía sentir la piedad de Harry, la culpa de Harry, el esfuerzo que Harry hacía para que su relación no fuera diferente a la de antes. Y era jodidamente horrible.

A veces Louis se sentía con ganas de gritarle a Harry que no necesitaba de su compasión, que no era un frágil jarrón que se rompería con cualquier mención de Hannah. Otras veces apenas podía evitar besar a Harry, porque era tan condenadamente bueno para él, siempre sobreprotector, queriendo proteger a Lou de cualquier dolor y daño, incluso si era él quien últimamente lo hería.

—¿Soy yo, o Harry está jugando al casamentero? —dijo Niall, apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

Louis suspiró. Este fue otro cambio a peor: Harry estaba decidido a encontrar un novio que haría a Louis olvidar todo sobre él. En las últimas semanas desde que le había contado todo a Harry, este hizo de todo para forzarlo a dejar a Fred, sabiendo que a Louis él no le importaba, y lo empujó hacia tres tíos diferentes, todos ellos escogidos por la mano de Harry. Niall fue el cuarto suertudo.

Louis levantó la mirada de su cerveza para mirar a Niall por sobre la mesa. A diferencia de sus predecesores, Niall era en realidad un chico al que conocía muy bien y le gustaba. Louis lo consideraba un amigo cercano —no tan cercano como Harry, por supuesto, pero aún así. Él y Niall habían compartido el mismo círculo de conocidos durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Como los únicos herederos de sus respectivas familias, obscenamente ricas, se entendían bien. Niall era el  _"chico dulce"_  al que Johanna se había referido cuando acusó al padre de Niall de ser un criminal. Lo que Johanna no sabía era que Niall era gay y estaba profundamente enterrado en el armario, al igual que su hijo —lo cual era algo que ella también desconocía. Niall era la única persona que había sabido que él era gay desde hace años.

—Sí —admitió Louis con una mueca—. Solo ignóralo, ¿de acuerdo? Sigo diciéndole que deje arrojarme tipos, pero conoces a Harry. Si pone su mente en algo, nada puede pararlo. Está decidido a encontrarme el novio perfecto.

Las castañas cejas de Niall se elevaron.

—Supongo que debería sentirme halagado de que me escogiera como candidato, entonces.

Louis le sonrió.

—Harry puede ser hétero, pero no es ciego —Niall sin duda era digno de verse.

Incluso dejando su enorme herencia de lado, era un buen partido. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, profundos ojos color azul, la estructura ósea perfecta, y una piel impecable. La única imperfección era su boca, que parecía demasiado pequeña para su cara, el labio superior más fino que el de abajo. Niall era un par de pulgadas más bajo y de construcción más ligera que Louis, pero muy en forma. Él se veía bien y lo sabía.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Niall, guiñándole un ojo—, tú no estás tan mal tampoco.

No era de extrañar que Harry confundiera su flirteo inocente por algo que no era. Siendo hétero, Harry probablemente no podía ver que no había verdadera química entre Louis y Niall. Habían sido el primer beso uno del otro, pero nunca habían estado demasiado atraídos el uno por el otro, incluso cuando eran adolescentes atestados de hormonas.

—No soy lo suficientemente  _'malo'_  para ti —dijo Louis con una suave risa. La debilidad de Niall por los chicos malos estaba bien documentada.

Niall se quejó.

—No los elijo a propósito. Solo pasa.

—Si seguro. Lo que tú digas —Louis sacó su teléfono y envió un texto rápido a Harry.

_No puedes estar orinando durante una hora. Si piensas que estás siendo sutil, no lo eres._

Harry regresó a su aislado rincón del pub cinco minutos más tarde y en realidad tuvo los nervios para mostrarse disgustado cuando vio lo alejados que Louis y Niall estaban sentados.

Echando una mirada a su cara, Niall comenzó a reírse.

—Estabas en el pub de enfrente, ¿verdad?

Harry ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Louis había notado que su estado de ánimo iba empeorando con el continuo fracaso en sus esfuerzos de emparejamiento. Louis no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso: él aún intentaba no ser demasiado obvio acerca de sus sentimientos con el fin de hacer sentir más cómodo a Harry, pero el humor de Harry parecía estar oscureciéndose independientemente de ello. Louis incluso había tratado de fingir estar enamorado del anterior tipo que Harry le había empujado encima, pero Harry había visto a través de su mierda de inmediato y habían tenido una gran y fea pelea. Parecía que iban a tener otra esta noche.

Suspirando, Louis decidió que mejor deberían ir a algún sitio privado antes. Dio sus excusas mientras que Harry se quedó en silencio y con cara de piedra a su lado. Dejaron el pub en silencio.

Louis condujo mientras que Harry miraba por la ventana lateral. Dios, el silencio entre ellos nunca se había sentido tan incómodo y sofocante.

Entraron en el piso de Harry aún en silencio.

Louis se sentó en el sofá.

Harry se sentó junto a él.

Ninguno de los dos miró al otro y no hablaron por un largo rato.

—No está funcionando, ¿verdad? —Finalmente, Harry dijo con voz apagada

Louis bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—No.

No estaba seguro sobre qué estaban hablando: los emparejamientos de Harry o el hecho de que su relación se desmoronaba lentamente a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Tal vez de ambos.

Con los ojos irritados, Louis se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Así era como estaba destinado a terminar? ¿Ambos cada vez más y más frustrados con el otro, porque no eran capaces de dejarlo ir cuando deberían hacerlo? Una amistad con uno de los amigos enamorado unilateralmente del otro nunca podría funcionar.

 _Nunca podría durar._  Esto era lo que había querido decir Tristán. Él tenía razón.

—Esto no tiene sentido —susurró—. Deberíamos sólo...

Escuchó a Harry tomar una respiración inestable antes de repentinamente tener el brazo de Harry a su alrededor. La nariz de Harry presionada contra su sien.

—No —dijo Harry, la ira y la frustración evidentes en su voz—No, Lou.

Louis cerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué las cosas no podrían ser más simples.

—Tal vez sería lo mejor —dijo a través del nudo en su garganta—. Antes de que empecemos a odiarnos uno al otro.

—No —Harry mordió, su caliente aliento en la mejilla de Louis.

Se estremeció.

—Harry...

—Dije que no —El humor en la voz de Harry no podría haber sido más forzado cuando dijo— Odiaría tener que entrenar un nuevo mejor amigo después de perder tantos años en ti.

—Harry...

—No —Harry acarició su mejilla, y cuando habló, no había nada más que cruda honestidad en su voz—. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Louis se quedó frente a él, sin verlo. Dios, ¿no se daba cuenta Harry de cuanto peor sus palabras lo hacían sentir? Era como ver la tentadora imagen de lo que  _podría—haber—sido—si_  las cosas hubieran sido sólo un poco diferentes, si sólo Harry hubiera sido aunque sea un poquito bi—curioso. Sabía que Harry estaba tan apegado a él como él lo estaba a Harry. La única diferencia entre ellos era su sexualidad: mientras que su apego había mutado a una forma sexual, romántica, Harry se mantenía en lo platónico y fraternal pero eso no significaba que fuera más débil o menos intensa.

—Harry —intentó, pero su amigo lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Te amo, mocoso —Harry dijo con dureza, su barba haciendo a Lou temblar—. No voy a dejar que esto nos joda. No voy a renunciar a ti —Su brazo apretó en los hombros de Lou. Harry rió brevemente—. No sé cómo mierda— los labios de Harry rozaron su mandíbula y Louis se oyó a sí mismo haciendo un pequeño sonido: un gemido.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

Mierda. Cuán jodidamente mortificante.

—¿Esto te está encendiendo? —Harry dijo en tono neutro, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Louis dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Careces del sentido de espacio personal. En este punto,  _Spock(12)_  estaría celoso de mi auto—control.

 _(12. **El Señor Spock**  de la saga  **Star Trek** es medio Vulcano y medio Humano; por lo que sufre un conflicto entre la razón y la lógica de su mitad vulcana y la emoción y la intuición de su mitad humana. Para los cánones humanos, sin embargo, es indudablemente lógico y extremadamente frío para afrontar el peligro)._  

 _—Geek_ —Harry dijo, con voz llena de afecto—. Tú y tus oscuras referencias a la ciencia ficción. ¿Alguien incluso sigue viendo  _Star Trek_  actualmente? —y él lo besó en la mandíbula nuevamente.

Louis apretó los dientes.

—¿Te das cuenta de que besar mi cara no es una cosa muy heterosexual de hacer?

—¿Alguna vez me importó esa mierda?

No, y eso fue los que nos metió en este predicamento en primer lugar.

—Tal vez deberías —dijo Louis escuetamente—. Será mejor que lo dejes si no quieres acabar con mi lengua en la boca.

—He estado allí y hecho eso —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Espera, ¿estabas fingiendo ser un mal besador para lograr que te besara? Eso fue muy pervertido de tu parte.

Louis le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, pero Harry no se inmutó, sonriendo contra su mejilla.

—Estás ruborizado,  _osito Lou_. Realmente lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—Estaba borracho —dijo Louis, mirando hacia abajo a sus manos y tratando de ignorar la proximidad enloquecedora de Harry—. Mi control se vio comprometido.

El medio esperaba que Harry se burlara de él por citar a  _Spock_ nuevamente, pero pudo sentir la sonrisa de Harry desvanecerse.

—Siempre has mantenido la guardia en alto a mi alrededor — dijo Harry sin ninguna inflexión en la voz—. Y nunca me di cuenta.

Louis hizo una mueca.

—Tenía que hacerlo. O habría estado molestándote a cada rato.

Harry se quedó en silencio, su cálido aliento cepillando el oído de Louis. Dios. Cuando Harry estaba tan cerca, todo lo que quería era meterse en su regazo, desgarrar su ropa y—Joder, debía tener algo de control. No estaba borracho ahora. No tenía ninguna excusa ahora.

—Lou —dijo Harry—. No me importa una mierda. Moléstame... no me importa un carajo. Prefiero eso a tenerte constantemente en guardia a mi alrededor.

Una breve risa escapó de los labios de Louis.

—Aprecio el sentimiento, pero no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

Era el turno de Harry de reír.

—¿Ni idea? Por favor. No soy el que ha besado a tres personas en su vida.

—Todavía no lo entiendes.

—Lo hago, estúpido.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Louis volteó la cabeza y golpeó sus labios juntos. Estaba destinado a ser una lección para Harry, pero él no estaba preparado para cuánto lo sacudiría. Un roto, desesperado, gemido se arrancó de su garganta y él hundió su lengua en la boca de Harry, encontró la lengua de Harry y la chupó, codiciosamente, hambrientamente, demasiado hambriento. Se sentía como si hubiera estado sediento por siglos, por millones de años, y Dios, Dios —Gimió, chupando la lengua de Harry más profundamente en su boca, temblando de deseo— literalmente temblando. Cuando los brazos de Harry se envolvieron apretados a su alrededor, Lou se perdió por completo, arrastrándose al regazo de Harry y frotándose contra él como un gato en celo. Una pequeña, distante parte de él estaba horrorizada...

Harry debería estar molesto —pero no podía parar. Necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba a él; había estado hambriento por él durante años y años y años. Dolía. De hecho dolía, sus testículos apretados y doloridos, su polla tan dura que no podía pensar con claridad, todos esos años de deseo reprimido finalmente liberados, como un dique roto, desatado e imparable. Un medio gemido, medio sollozo de frustración se escapó de él cuando se obligó a parar y respirar. Estaba temblando en los brazos de Harry, literalmente temblando, incapaz de calmarse. Él quería. Dios,  _él lo quería._

—Jesús, Lou —dijo Harry, sosteniéndolo cerca con un brazo mientras que el otro—la otra mano presionaba entre las piernas de Louis. Louis se encogió con todo su cuerpo, sus ojos vidriosos ampliándose, mientras intentaba enfocarlos en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Con la mandíbula apretada, Harry ignoró sus protestas a medias y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones con rapidez. Cuando la mano de Harry se envolvió alrededor de su hinchada polla — _joderjoderjoder_ —todo pensamiento racional y cualquier protesta restante cayeron. Con un largo gemido, Louis hundió el rostro en el cuello de Harry y sólo podía aferrarse mientras que Harry comenzó a acariciarlo, torpemente al principio, luego con más confianza, con más fuerza, apretándolo lo justo, y joder. Este era Harry,  _su Harry, su..._

Louis enterró sus dientes en el cuello de Harry, necesitando tener su boca sobre Harry, necesitando probarlo, y deseando amortiguar los vergonzosos sonidos inhumanos que estaba haciendo —gemidos que harían a cualquier puta sentirse orgullosa. No podía controlarlos en lo absoluto. Fue un placer tan intenso que lo partiría moverse, y Louis no pudo evitar tratar de permanecer quieto con total falta de pericia.

—Sí, así —dijo Harry, acariciando a lo largo de la espalda de Louis con una mano mientras que su mano derecha continuaba bombeando la dura polla de Louis, casi brutalmente, su agarre perfecto, simplemente perfecto, y la cabeza de Louis estaba dando vueltas, pero él no podía—no podía...

—Vamos —Harry murmuró al oído de Louis, con su aliento caliente. Su mano apretó la goteante polla de Louis, con fuerza—. Vamos, Lou. Lo necesitas. Déjame cuidarte.

Las palabras lo sacudieron en un estremecimiento, y Lou se arqueó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se estaba corriendo, con la boca abierta en un gemido silencioso, la mano de Harry alrededor de su polla, todo completamente en blanco detrás de sus párpados, dentro de su cabeza: tembloroso y cegadoramente en blanco. Ola tras ola tras ola, con la mente en blanco.

Dios.

_Dios._

Luego de lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad, podía pensar de nuevo. Podía ver de nuevo.

Y vio a Harry mirándolo con la expresión más extraña.

Pero pronto, la expresión rara se había ido. Harry le sonrió con malicia.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Gimiendo, Louis se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Que alguien me mate ahora.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No antes de que me traigas algo para limpiar este desastre.

Louis se asomó por entre los dedos y sintió calentarse hasta sus oídos cuando vio a Harry estudiando su propia mano —la mano cubierta del semen de Louis— con un aspecto sorprendido.

Luego se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sentado en el regazo de Harry con su polla afuera. Sus mejillas ardían, Louis se soltó para meter su polla de nuevo en sus pantalones, saltó del regazo de Harry, y fue directo hacia el baño.

Una vez allí, se inclinó sobre el fregadero y se quedó mirando su propia cara enrojecida en el espejo, respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Mierda.

¿Que había hecho? ¿Y ahora qué?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se abrió.

—¿Terminaste de enloquecer y culparte a ti mismo? — dijo Harry, caminando y lavándose las manos —sus dedos largos y fuertes que estuvieron envueltos alrededor de la polla de Louis hace unos minutos.

Secándose las manos con una toalla, Harry lo miró.

—Nunca te he visto alcanzar ese tono de sonrojo.

Había una leve marca en el cuello de Harry, de los dientes y labios de Louis.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Louis, dando la vuelta con rapidez y saliendo del cuarto de baño.

—Lou.

Louis tomó una profunda respiración y se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

Harry se acercó y lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Estás avergonzado?

—¿Qué crees? —dijo Louis con una risa incómoda.

—¿Estás avergonzado? —Harry repitió, su tono tranquilo y firme. Su rostro no delataba nada.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Louis—. Estoy jodidamente mortificado. Abusé de ti.

La mirada que Harry le dio lo hizo sentir un idiota.

—No me siento abusado. Podría haberte detenido en cualquier momento. No me obligaste a poner mi mano en tu polla. Si yo no estoy enloqueciendo, seguro que tu no deberías hacerlo.

Los labios de Louis se torcieron en una media mueca, media sonrisa.

—No pretendas que esto no te incómoda para nada. No voy a creerte.

Los verdes ojos de Harry brillaban con diversión.

—Fue... interesante. Diferente, pero familiar —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué es algo de ayuda entre amigos? —sonrió un poco—Y fue halagador como el infierno.

—Realmente, realmente te odio —dijo Louis.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció, su cara conocedora.

—Deja de enloquecerte —dijo con firmeza, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Louis y apretándolo—. Sí, fue un poco extraño, pero no fue la gran cosa. Realmente —miró a Louis a los ojos—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no fue lástima ni un favor. No puedo verte sufrir y no hacer nada. Nunca pude. Sé que odias ser mimado, pero siempre me sentí como... como que necesito cuidar de ti. Y cuando no puedo, me come jodidamente por dentro, Lou —Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron por un momento—. Todas estas semanas, me he sentido jodidamente inútil, porque no podía hacer nada.

Louis se lamió los labios. Por supuesto que conocía la necesidad de Harry por protegerlo. Había sido así desde el principio de su amistad. Cuando era un niño, Louis había estado bastante desconcertado sobre el mundo real fuera de las enormes mansiones. Harry le había enseñado cosas que necesitaba saber —cómo lanzar un buen golpe, cómo pasar por un niño normal y sobrevivir en los barrios ásperos— y siempre había actuado protector con él, aunque no en la molesta forma en que la madre de Louis lo hacía. Harry generalmente tendía a contenerse, confiando en él para cometer sus propios pequeños errores y aprender de ellos, pero cuando importaba, Harry siempre estaba allí, listo para atraparlo si se caía. Louis había tenido por mucho tiempo la sospecha de que Harry realmente disfrutaba tirarse y salvar el día, sabiendo que probablemente Harry contenía sus instintos de protección sólo porque sabía lo mucho que a Louis le desagradaba la sobreprotección de su madre. Lo que Harry no sabía —y Louis no tenía ninguna intención de iluminarlo al respecto— era lo mucho que le encantaba cuando Harry era quien estaba siendo sobreprotector con él. Que abrigaba una parte de él que se sentía como si fuera de Harry, lo cual era... bueno, posiblemente no una forma muy saludable de pensar sobre uno mismo.

Louis sonrió irónicamente.

—Lo entiendo, pero eso es llevarlo un poco demasiado lejos— Se aclaró la garganta—. De todos modos, sólo quería darte una lección y me dejé llevar un poco —Ese fue probablemente el eufemismo del siglo—. Nunca va a pasar de nuevo, así que supongo que no importa. Vamos a pretender que nunca ocurrió. Olvidémonos de esto.

Una expresión que no pudo leer pasó por los ojos de Harry. Harry lo estudió por un momento antes de asentir y guiarlo fuera del cuarto de baño.

—Vamos.

Cuando Louis miró de reojo a Harry, no vio nada más que una firme determinación y resolución en conjunto con su esculpida mandíbula.

🥀

El rostro de Hannah parecía aún más hermoso cuando dormía, su largo cabello claro desparramado en la almohada y su espalda.

La mirada de Harry viajó por su espalda desnuda hacia sus pálidas nalgas sin defectos y sus largas piernas.

Se veía tranquila, un aire de satisfacción sobre ella luego del sexo.

Él debería sentirse igualmente satisfecho. Pero no lo estaba.

 _—Vamos a pretender que nunca ocurrió_ —las palabras de Lou resonaban en su mente. — _Olvidémonos de esto._

Los labios de Harry se contrajeron. Como si fuera probable que se olvidara de Lou volviéndose un estremecido desastre de deseo sobre su regazo. La fuerza pura de ese deseo, esa necesidad, había sido asombrosa. Había parecido incluso doloroso. Pese a haber sabido por semanas que Lou lo quería de ese modo, estaba el saber, y luego estaba  _el saber._  Saber racionalmente que Lou lo deseaba era una cosa; habiendo visto la cara enrojecida, eufórica de Lou después de correrse —después de que él lo había hecho correrse— era completamente otra.

No sabía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No sabía por qué estaba francamente obsesionando con ello. Había hecho a un sinnúmero de mujeres correrse. Pero Lou... ver esa mirada en la cara de Lou lo golpeó de forma inesperada. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo, porque era algo increíblemente privado, algo que sólo se suponía que vieran los amantes, pero al mismo tiempo... le había gustado. Le había jodidamente gustado. Esa mirada obnubilada en el rostro de Lou presionó algunos botones extraños, retorcidos, profundamente enterrados en él que ni siquiera había sabido que tenía. Tal vez le había gustado porque fue tan increíblemente íntimo. Harry sabía que era un egoísta bastardo cuando se trataba de Lou: siempre quería saber todo de él, cada uno de sus pensamientos y cada emoción.

Eso aún no explicaba por qué todavía estaba pensando en ello mientras que estaba en la cama con la mujer que amaba.

Suspirando, Harry estiró la espalda y cerró los ojos.

No fue como si repentinamente notara a Lou de ese modo. No lo fue. Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Lou, Harry se había sentido un poco pervertido cuando masturbó a Lou. Se sintió como si estuviera tocando la polla de su gemelo. Pero la apariencia de felicidad pura y placer en el rostro de Lou... Harry no podía sacárselo de la mente, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Por una mierda.

Harry se frotó la cara. Sólo podía desear que lo que pasó ayer no volviera las cosas tensas entre ellos —más tensas de lo que ya estaban. Porque al fin del día, aún no hallaba una solución para el problema de Lou. En todo caso, el incidente había hecho evidente lo desesperado de la situación.

Suspiró.

Junto a él, Hannah se movió un poco.

—¿Por qué no estás dormido? —murmuró, poniéndole su mano en el pecho.

—No puedo dormir —dijo, sin abrir los ojos— ¿Sabes cómo es eso, cuando estás preocupado por algo, y te es imposible apagar el cerebro?

—¿Es por Louis?

Harry abrió los ojos.

La encontró mirándolo, enroscando distraídamente un mechón de pelo rubio alrededor de su dedo. Era un tono más oscuro que el de Lou.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Sé que no tienes problemas en el trabajo y nosotros estamos bien, por lo que sólo quedaba Louis —Hannah lo miró con curiosidad—. No lo he visto por un tiempo, de hecho. Últimamente no me llevas contigo cuando se juntan.

Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—No es mi secreto para contarlo —dijo. No le molestaría decirle a Hannah y pedir su opinión, pero en realidad, no tenía derecho a decirlo. A Lou no le gustaría que Hannah lo supiera; era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Se sentiría humillado si Hannah lo descubriera.

Por primera vez, se preguntó si Hannah consideraría al incidente de ayer como un engaño si le contara al respecto. Descartó el pensamiento como poco probable. Hannah era muy sensible y comprensiva. Ella lo entendería, probablemente incluso sentiría pena por Lou. La idea lo horrorizó. No, él no querría que ella lo supiera. La piedad de Hannah destruiría a Lou.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo repentinamente con curiosidad pura en la voz.

—Claro —Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Lou justo ahora.

—Promete no tomarlo a mal. Es una situación completamente hipotética.

Esperaba que el pequeño idiota no se estuviera culpando a sí mismo por lo que había sucedido ayer. Pero conociendo a Lou, eso era exactamente lo que estaría haciendo.

—¿Harry?

—Seguro, amor —dijo tardíamente— Lo prometo.

—Si Louis fuera mujer, ¿sería tu novia?

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró. Percibiendo que ella no estaba bromeando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Hannah sonrió.

—Una hipotética. Solo imagina a Louis como mujer.

—No quiero que Lou sea mujer —dijo Harry.

—No estoy diciendo eso. Pero sígueme el rollo, por favor.

Riéndose, Harry lo hizo.

Frunció el entrecejo. La mera idea era... extraña. Se imaginó a la versión femenina de Lou con el pelo más largo y rasgos faciales más suaves —no mucho más suaves, ya que Lou de por sí era adorable para ser un tipo. Se imaginó a la mujer—Lou en su regazo, dándole esos necesitados, desvergonzados, besos. Necesitándolo, mojada por él.

—Es una ridiculez —dijo Harry con una corta risita, volteando a mirar la pared y trabando la mirada allí. Mierda.

_Qué_ _carajos_ _._

—No eres divertido —dijo Hannah con un suspiro.

_Si_ _Louis_ _fuera mujer, ¿sería tu novia?_

La pregunta de Hannah resonó en sus oídos y la respuesta se arremolinó en su cabeza, confundiéndolo más.

Porque inexplicablemente, la respuesta era sí.

—¿Por qué incluso lo estás preguntando? —Harry logró articular, con su mente acelerada.

Bostezando, Hannah apagó el velador y la habitación se oscureció.

—A veces me pregunto —Ella bostezó de nuevo—...no importa. Buenas noches, bebé.

—Buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró aire entre dientes apretados, aún excitado, incrédulo y algo disgustado consigo mismo. Esto era enfermizo. Pensar en su mejor amigo con vagina debería haber sido gracioso, no excitante. Cristo, Lou era como un hermano para él. ¿Podría el género realmente alterar tanto su percepción sobre él? O... ¿Era su vínculo con Lou menos platónico de lo que siempre había creído?

Harry descartó esa línea de pensamiento. No. Amaba a Lou como a un hermano. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Lou de ese modo —lo hacía sentir profundamente incómodo. Estaba enamorado de Hannah. Solo que el incidente de ayer le había desquiciado la cabeza más de lo que esperaba, haciéndole tener pensamientos extraños y enfocarse en cosas que no debía. No importa que hubiera hecho si el género de Lou fuera otro. Preguntas hipotéticas del tipo" _¿qué pasaría si?"_  no tenían sentido. Lou era hombre, y Harry no quería que fuera algo que no era. Sólo quería que su amigo fuera feliz.

No, necesitaba que Lou fuera feliz.

Porque la verdad era que, sin importar cuanto amara a Hannah, no sabía cómo ser feliz si no lo fuera también Lou.

Una parte suya lo resentía. Una parte suya estaba irritada por ello.

Pero no podía cambiarlo.

Hannah era su amor, pero ella no podía llenar el lugar en su corazón que había sido ocupado desde que un pálido muchachito, ridículamente elegante, se había pegado a él como si fuera un patito bebé y empezó a perseguirlo por todos lados.

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo, una oleada de afecto obstruyendo su garganta.

—No voy a defraudarte —susurró en la oscuridad del cuarto. Hallaría una solución. Haría lo imposible por arreglar todo esto.

Cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

🥀

Una semana después, mientras que estaba en la terraza de Zach con una cerveza en la mano, Harry se preguntó si habría un hombre más jodido en el mundo.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él.

—Vas a resfriarte —dijo Hannah. Por unos segundos hasta que cerró la puerta, pudo oír las risas y voces de su familia. No era ninguna ocasión especial. Solo que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Cuando se acercaba la Navidad, todos ellos tendían a gravitar entorno a la casa de Zach. Diciembre era extraoficialmente un mes familiar para el clan Styles.

—Nunca lo hago —dijo Harry antes de tomar otro sorbo—. Pero tu deberías volver a entrar. Hace frío.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Hannah jaló de él y lo besó en la boca.

—No te quedes mucho tiempo aquí fuera, ¿de acuerdo? Se te van a congelar las bolas. Y eso sería una pena. Estoy bastante encariñada con ellas.

Él rió y le dio una suave nalgada.

—Ve adentro.

Riendo, ella se fue.

Harry regresó a concentrarse en su cerveza y preguntarse qué carajo estaba mal en él.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió y cerró de nuevo.

—Vas a resfriarte —dijo Lou.

Bajando la botella, Harry volteó la cabeza hacia él. Y sonrió.

—No lo voy a hacer si vienes aquí a calentarme,  _osito_ _Lou_ _._

Lou rodó los ojos, arrugando la nariz adorablemente, pero se acercó y dejó que Harry lo jalara a sus brazos. Se sentía cálido, tan cálido, y olía increíblemente, como todas las cosas favoritas en el mundo de Harry.

Harry enterró su nariz en el pelo de Lou y dijo:

—Probablemente deberías entrar. Realmente hace frío aquí —No quería que Lou se fuera.

—Estoy bien —dijo Lou, reclinándose en el pecho de Harry, buscando su calor.

Harry frotó los brazos de Lou con sus manos, estaba sólo cubierto por un suave pullover de cachemir.

—¿Seguro no quieres que vaya a buscar tu abrigo?

—No tengo frío, de verdad —dijo Lou—. ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo de todos?

—No me estoy escondiendo.

Lou no dijo nada por un rato.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó tranquila.

—¿Estás enloqueciendo por lo que pasó?

Harry suspiró.

—Te lo dije: no estoy enloqueciendo por ello —Al menos no por lo que sabía Lou.

—Correcto —dijo Lou, con tono escéptico— ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? Has estado algo extraño desde que...

—¿Desde que te ayude a liberarte?

Lou dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Sí. Desde que me ayudaste a liberarme. Si no estás enloqueciendo, ¿por qué has estado viéndome raro?

—¿Lo hice? —dijo Harry, acariciando los brazos de Lou luego de que una ráfaga de viento helado lo hiciera estremecerse.

—Lo hiciste.

Harry casi se rió. Difícilmente podría decirle a Lou que cuando lo miraba, seguía rememorando sus espeluznantes fantasías o el modo en que la cara de Lou se veía luego de correrse. A veces odiaba su cerebro. Toda la semana, había intentado sacar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente, pero como alguien dijo una vez, _una vez que se pensó algo, no podía ser_ _des—pensado_ _._  No era como si de repente deseara a Lou o quisiera que fuera una mujer. No lo hacía. Pero el hecho de que un simple cambio de género podría hacerle ver a Lou de un modo diferente, lo ponía algo incómodo. Lo hacía replantearse cosas sobre sí mismo, su relación con Hannah, y su relación con Lou.

Pero todo era hipotético. No importaba. No era como si repentinamente se sintiera distinto con Hannah. Él la amaba. Era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer. No tenía motivos para dudar de la profundidad de su relación. Especialmente porque tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Harry miró por sobre el hombro de Lou a las luces de la ciudad fulgurando entre las nubes. Había pensado toda la semana en la situación de Lou, pero sin importar cuán desesperadamente hubiera exprimido su cerebro buscando una solución, había llegado a la misma conclusión insatisfactoria y frustrante cada vez: no había solución. Él era el motivo de la miseria de Lou, y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lou seguiría siendo miserable —hasta que finalmente se cansara y se alejara.

La verdad de ello calaba en él, y los brazos de Harry se apretaron en torno a Lou. Algo agitaba sus entrañas, un miedo primitivo del tipo que nunca había sentido antes. Trató de reprimir el loco impulso de agarrar a Lou y encerrarlo en un sitio seguro. Algún lugar al que sólo él tuviera acceso.

Sí. Seguro. Eso no era espeluznante para nada.

—Sí, me estoy volviendo loco, amigo —admitió en voz baja, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Lou—. Solo que no sobre lo que piensas —apoyó los labios en la nuca de Lou, arrastrándolos sobre la suave piel de su mejilla.

Lou se estremeció y se fundió contra él, volteando su cara hacia el contacto.

Harry se quedó quieto. Maldita sea, la reacción de Lou ante un contacto tan inocente era increíble. Pese a saber que Lou lo quería de esa forma—Demonios, pese a haber tenido la corrida de Lou cubriendo su mano hace una semana—todavía lo sorprendía cuán necesitado y maleable se volvía Lou en sus manos. Era raro, pero halagador, se sentía errado y, sin embargo, aun así empujaba esos extraños botones, retorcidos, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Besó la comisura de la boca de Lou. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los temblorosos labios de Lou.

_La puta madre._

Volteó a Lou y lo miró.

_Jodida Madre de Dios._

Lou se veía... se veía como si hubiera sido besuqueado intensamente: sus pupilas dilatadas, sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios abiertos. La anhelante, hambrienta mirada que le dio a Harry era francamente descarada y obscena —el tipo de mirada que tendría una puta antes de abrirse de piernas.

Harry se quedó mirándolo.

Lou cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Yo...¿Por qué lo hiciste? —dijo Lou antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a Harry.

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta se abrió.

—La cena está lista, chicos —dijo Gemma.

—Ya vamos —dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Lou y guiándolo hacia el interior.

Lou le lanzó otra mirada fulminante.

—Te pareces a Tristán cuando estás cabreado —dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido—. Es extraño.

Lou se alejó pisando fuerte.

Gemma levantó las cejas.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Harry suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—Sí, se podría decir eso.

Su hermana lo agarró del brazo, sus ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad mientras lo miraba.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Él le sonrió con malicia.

—En realidad, no —No tenía ningún sentido incluso en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de por qué había tocado a Lou de esa forma, luego de que Lou le pidiera expresamente que no lo hiciera una semana atrás. Fue cruel y completamente innecesario.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba tratando inconscientemente de manipular a Lou? La idea hizo que Harry se sintiera profundamente molesto. Le gustaría pensar que él era mejor que eso, pero considerando sus espeluznantes pensamientos previos sobre encerrar a Lou, no estaba realmente seguro de serlo.

Cristo.

—Tiene razón en estar enojado conmigo —dijo Harry—. Voy a tener que arrastrarme bastante esta vez para que me acepte de nuevo.

Riendo, Gemma sacudió la cabeza.

—Ustedes dos son como un matrimonio de años, sin los beneficios del sexo.

Harry desvió la mirada.

🥀

—¿Hay un motivo para que estés escondido en mi cuarto? Gemma te está buscando por todas partes.

Al oír la voz de Tristán, Louis abrió los ojos y se enderezó en la silla en que había estado descansando. Se encogió de hombros.

—Quería un poco de silencio.

Apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, Tristán lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no estás con Harry?

Con la rabia bullendo, Louis lanzó entre dientes.

—Harry y yo no estamos realmente unidos por la cadera de momento, sabes.

Tristán sonrió.

 _—Ah —_ No dijo nada más, pero de algún modo su silencio resultó más mordaz que cualquier palabra.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho cuán irritante eres? —dijo Louis.

Tristán sonrió abiertamente, luciendo tan joven y hermoso que Louis no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo.

Tristán no era para nada su tipo, pero en un nivel puramente estético, podía ver su atractivo.

—Zach me lo dice todo el tiempo —reveló Tristán—. Pero es difícil tomarlo en serio, ya que generalmente me besa justo después de decirlo —Su expresión se tornó especulativa—. ¿Qué pasó para que te enojaras tanto con Harry? Normalmente lo ves como si él sostuviera la luna.

La mandíbula de Louis se tensó. No respondió.

—Espera, ¿finalmente le confesaste tu eternamente trágico amor? —Cuando Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, Tristán levantó las cejas—. ¿Estás diciendo que lo tomó a mal?  _Hmm_. No me esperaba eso.

Suspirando, Louis se frotó los ojos. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder eso? Por un lado, Harry se tomó la noticia muy bien; por el contrario, parecía estar decidido a hacer de la vida de Louis una lenta y exquisita tortura.

—A Harry se le metió en la cabeza que debería hacer algo por mí —dijo rotundamente—, primero trató de encontrarme un novio perfecto, así podría olvidarme de él, y ahora... ahora intenta hacerme sentir mejor —Louis rió entre dientes—. Ya no lo entiendo. Dice que incluso pensar en mí de esa forma lo asquea... te lo dijo, ¿recuerdas?... y entonces me masturba y luego actúa como si no fuera la gran cosa...

—Guau, espera —Tristán estaba sonriendo—. ¿De verdad? ¿Te hizo una paja?

Louis intentó luchar contra el calor que sentía trepando por sus mejillas.

—No fue así. Él estaba sobre mí como de costumbre, y no entendía lo difícil que era eso para mí. Así que lo besé. Quería darle una lección, pero terminé —Hizo una mueca—... yo estaba hecho un desastre. Supongo que sintió pena por mí, así que me dio una mano. Literalmente.

Tristán lucía sorprendido.

—Zach una vez me dijó, cuando todavía queríamos arrancarnos las gargantas mutuamente, que me mordió el labio porque yo lo irritaba demasiado —Se rió—. Eso sonó casi tan ridículo como lo que estás diciendo ahora. No ando por allí meneándole la polla a la gente porque siento lástima por ellos.

Louis sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos entrelazados.

—Harry siempre tuvo esta cosa por cuidarme. Nunca podía mantenerse al margen y mientras yo estuviera triste o lastimado. Por lo que viniendo de él, no es tan extraño.

Tristán hizo un sonido impaciente.

—Si tu entiendes por qué se está comportando de ese modo, ¿cuál es el problema? Dile que se detenga.

Louis levantó la mirada y se mantuvo el silencio, enlazando y desenlazando los dedos nerviosamente.

La mirada de Tristán se ensombreció.

—No quieres que se detenga —No fue una pregunta.

Mordiéndose el labio, Louis desvió la mirada, con la cara ardiendo.

—No es que...

—Te gusta que cuide de ti —dijo Tristan lentamente—. Te gusta su sobreprotección. En el fondo, realmente adoras que él esté dispuesto a salirse de su zona de confort por ti. Que se preocupe lo suficiente.

—No tengo que escuchar esto —dijo Louis con rigidez. Se paró y encaró hacia la puerta.

Pero Tristán estaba bloqueando la salida. De cerca, siempre sorprendía a Louis lo pequeño que era Tristán en realidad. Tristán siempre demandaba demasiada atención y se mostraba más imponente de lo que era físicamente.

—Quítate, por favor —dijo.

Tristán no lo hizo, una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus gruesos labios.

—¿Quieres mi opinión?

Louis rodó los ojos.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

Tristan sonrió más ampliamente.

—Tienes razón: No la tienes —ladeó la cabeza, pensativamente—. Creo que Harry es heterosexual, más hétero de lo que Zach fue nunca. Harry probablemente no puntúe por sobre el 1 en la Escala de Kinsey _(13)_  Pero la sexualidad no es algo fijo. Yo lo sabría... conocí a un montón de tipos autoproclamados _'héteros'_  que querían que yo les chupara la polla —Tristán le dedicó una sonrisa descarada—. Pero, de nuevo, tú no eres ni la mitad de bonito que yo. Nadie lo es.

 _(13. La_ ** _Escala de_** ** _Kinsey_** _es una escala creada por el biólogo_ _Alfred_ _Kinsey_ _, que establece siete diferentes grados de_ ** _comportamientos sexuales_** _que van desde lo exclusivamente heterosexual,_ ** _puntuación 0_** _, hasta lo exclusivamente homosexual,_ ** _puntuación 6_** _. Proporcionando así una gradación en la_ ** _orientación sexual,_** _estableciendo grados de_ ** _bisexualidad_** _)_   

Sonriendo, Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tienes un punto, Tristán?

—Sí, de hecho —dijo Tristán, sus ojos azul—verdosos brillando con diversión—. Chúpale la polla. Incluso a los héteros les gusta. Si te deja y le gusta lo suficiente como para regresar por más, tal vez pueda convertírselo al lado oscuro —riéndose, Tristán se fue, dejando mudo a Lou, con la boca abierta. Fue una broma, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

—Por cierto —dijo Tristán, girándose al llegar al final del corredor —dile que elija entre su novia y tú antes de que se vuelva más serio —Su sonrisa adquirió un borde extraño—. Confía en mí, no te gustaría estar suspirando por un hombre casado. No es lindo. Ni tú te mereces eso... pese a que sería algo irónico.

Louis se quedó allí, con el ceño fruncido, largo rato después de que Tristán desapareció de la vista.

_¿Irónico?_

Negando con la cabeza, desechó la idea de su mente y se enfocó en el consejo que Tristán le había dado.

Quizás Tristán tenía un punto.

No, no había un quizás acerca de ello: Tristán tenía razón. Realmente sería mejor para todos si Harry tomaba una decisión. Toda la situación era demasiado desestabilizante, extraña, e injusta para todos ellos. Era injusta para Hannah porque Harry le prestaba menos atención, demasiado preocupado por los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. Era injusta para Harry, porque no debería verse forzado a arreglar algo que escapaba a su control —algo que no era su culpa— y Harry no debería sentirse culpable por ser feliz con su novia. Y era injusto para él también, porque Lou realmente, realmente no quería pasar el resto de su vida suspirando por su  _comprometido—mejor—amigo—heterosexual_ _,_  que no conocía el puto significado de espacio personal y límites.

Algo había que hacer.

Su estómago se encogió en un nudo apretado, incómodo, de aprensión y miedo. Sí, era probable que lo perdiera: Harry, como cualquier hombre enamorado, elegiría a su novia, sin importar cuan protector fuera con su mejor amigo.

Pero era lo correcto. No podía seguir así.

Louis bajó lentamente las escaleras, hacia el comedor, de donde venían las voces.

Harry estaba en la mesa, sentado junto a Zach, ambos con el ceño fruncido mientras discutían algo en voz baja.

Nadie estaba mirando en su dirección, y Louis se permitió llenarse con su vista, sus ojos recorriendo con avidez la mandíbula cincelada con la sombra de una barba oscura, sus firmes labios y nariz recta, esos penetrantes ojos verdes bajo espesas cejas delineadas; bajo el fuerte cuello de Harry, esos hombros ridículamente amplios y el musculoso pecho y esos brazos que podían dar los abrazos más dulces, apretados del mundo.

Lou se lamió los labios resecos, tratando de resistir el impulso insano de ir a besarlo. Dios, era tan jodidamente injusto. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien no tenía derecho de sentir como suyo, estuviera enterrado en el nivel más profundo de su propio ser? Sentía como si Harry estuviera metido en sus venas, y no pudiera sacarlo.

Todavía enfrascado en la conversación con su hermano, Harry accidentalmente miró en su dirección. Sus miradas se trabaron.

Louis no supo que vio Harry en sus ojos, pero fruncir profundamente el entrecejo. Harry le dijo algo a Zach y se levantó de la mesa. Hannah lo retuvo, preguntándole algo. Louis se giró y encaró lentamente hacia la terraza.

Realmente hacía frío fuera, incluso para diciembre.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y esperó, el frío calando sus huesos y estremeciendo sus entrañas.

La puerta tras él se abrió y cerró.

—¿Lou? —dijo Harry.

Louis se abrazó más fuerte, tratando de reprimir los estremecimientos que seguían sacudiéndolo.

—Te estás congelando, tonto —dijo Harry acercándose e inmediatamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, con su gran cuerpo, firme y dolorosamente demasiado familiar— Podemos hablar dentro. Ven.

Louis negó con la cabeza y se obligó a apartarse de los brazos de Harry. Si no lo hacía no tendría la fuerza para hacer lo que debía. Se volteó para enfrentar a Harry.

La luz amarilla de la lámpara en la calle ensombrecía los angulares rasgos faciales de Harry, pero Louis aún podía ver la tensión y la preocupación en su rostro.

—No quiero hacer esto —dijo Louis suavemente y sin embargo con firmeza. Pero incluso estando decidido, su garganta todavía se sentía un poco obstruida y apretada—. Pero sabes que no hay otra solución. Todo se ha vuelto demasiado confuso y jodido. No puedo... no puedo seguir así, Harry.

—Lou...

Louis presionó un dedo en los labios de Harry.

—Por favor. Permíteme decirte primero lo que quiero — tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló lentamente—. Esto no tiene sentido. La realidad es que soy la tercera rueda en tu relación con Hannah. Eras feliz antes de que te dijera que yo... que te amo. Mi confesión como que lo arruinó todo: volvió a nuestra amistad demasiado incómoda y te hizo sentir culpable por ser feliz con ella —Se mordió el labio con fuerza—. Yo no quería eso. No sé qué es lo que quería. Estaba agotado de poner una expresión feliz mientras que me sentía como la mierda. Pero de todos modos —tragó saliva y miró a Harry a los ojos—...Hannah y yo no podemos coexistir en tu vida. Por favor, no me pidas que haga eso. No puedo hacerlo, Harry.

La expresión de Harry estaba completamente congelada, con los ojos fijos en Louis.

—Entonces —Lou sonrió. Al menos creyó que estaba sonriendo—...Tristán me aconsejó que te diera a elegir, pero sé lo que elegirías de todos modos... sé lo que yo elegiría si estuviera en tu lugar. Elegiría a la persona que amo  _—Tú—._  Yo...yo— Lou parpadeó rápidamente y volvió a sonreír— ...así que esto es un adiós. Espero... espero que no sea para siempre —Intentó tragar la dolorosa obstrucción en su garganta—. Tal vez algún día, en unos años, voy a ser capaz de mirarte y no sentir otra cosa que amistad y podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

Harry no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo, con una expresión difícil de leer en la semi—penumbra.

—Adiós —Louis logró decir. Miró a Harry y esperó. Esperó, con esperanza de algo, necesitando algo. Quizás un último abrazo. Un cierre.  _Algo._

Pero Harry no se movió. Se quedó quieto como una estatua, con una expresión dura como la piedra.

Y Lou no pudo resistirlo. Lo necesitaba, algo que recordar en las noches frías. Incluso si era una mentira.

Envolvió sus manos temblorosas manos en el cuello de Harry y presionó sus labios fríos contra los de Harry, vacilantemente, con la garganta tan cerrada que ya no podía hablar, con la mirada cargada de lágrimas. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Desearía... Sus ojos ardían. Su corazón dolía.  _Te amo. Siempre te amaré, incluso cuando sea un viejo amargado._

Se apartó.

Dio un paso atrás.

Se dio la vuelta.

Harry jaló de él acercándolo y lo aplastó con fuerza contra su pecho antes de golpear sus labios. Dios.

No fue un beso amistoso o fraternal. Pero tampoco fue un beso cargado de deseo. El beso supo a ira, y necesidad, y tanto amor que desarmó por completo a Lou. Hizo un ruidito roto mientras que Harry continuaba besándolo con rudeza, aplastándolo contra su pecho. Sin lengua, sólo labios contra labios, y necesidad contra necesidad.

Finalmente, segundos u horas más tarde, Harry dejó de besarlo y dijo una palabra, con la voz enronquecida y dura.

—No.

Antes de que Louis pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que quiso decir, Harry lo empujó dentro de la casa. Con una luz adecuada, Louis pudo ver el rostro de Harry mejor y lo que vio le hizo revolver el estómago.

Nunca había visto a Harry tan sombrío y enojado.

—Harry...

Harry negó con la cabeza, su mandíbula tensa.

—Desearía que no me hubieras hecho elegir, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Vete a casa. Tendré que hablar con Hannah y romper con ella.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron amplios.

—¿Qué? —dijo con la voz apagada.

Harry lo miró.

—¿Realmente estás sorprendido? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Lou? ¿De verdad piensas que te dejaría ir? ¿De verdad?

—Pero la amas —dijo Louis, confundido.

Los labios de Harry se retorcieron con una sonrisa amarga.

—Sí. Pero al parecer no lo suficiente —Se apretó en el puente de la nariz y exhaló con fuerza. Cuando miró a Louis de nuevo, su expresión se había suavizado—. Vete a casa. Te llamaré luego de cortar con ella —besó la frente de Lou—. Te necesitaré después de eso —dijo en voz baja antes de partir hacia el comedor—para romper con su novia. La novia de la que estaba enamorado.

Lou no sintió ninguna euforia.

Sólo una aplastante, horrible, culpa.

🥀

Harry lo llamó bastante después de la medianoche.

—Rompimos —dijo rotundamente.

Louis levantó la vista hacia las sombras bailando en el techo de su cuarto. No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué le dices a tu mejor amigo luego de que rompiera con la mujer que amaba por ti?

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Harry se rió, un sonido hiriente y afilado.

—Yo ni sabía que ella supiera algunos de los insultos que me dijo. No la culpo. Ni siquiera le pude explicar por qué estaba rompiendo con ella.

—Lo siento —Las palabras sonaban tan poco adecuadas. Tan baratas.

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea.

Louis contó los segundos, agudizando el oído. ¿Me odias ahora por perderla? Por favor, no me odies.

Luego de catorce segundos.

—Te quiero. Ven aquí —dijo Harry.

Louis exhaló, el apretado nudo en su estómago aflojándose un poco.

—¿Todavía estás en la casa?

—Sí —dijo Harry y colgó.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando Louis finalmente aparcó el coche en la entrada de Zach.

No tocó. Envió un mensaje a Harry y esperó, con los dientes castañeteando cuando el viento frío barría en su cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaban.

Tal vez Harry se habría quedado dormido.

Tal vez Harry habría cambiado de parecer y no quería verlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar al coche, la puerta se abrió.

Harry se quedó allí, con una botella de vodka en la mano y una expresión indescifrable. Se apartó, dejando a Louis entrar. Louis lo siguió hasta su alcoba, observándolo cuidadosamente. Harry no se balanceaba ni nada, sus pasos eran firmes y estables, pero Harry raramente lo hacía, incluso cuando realmente estaba  _borracho—hasta—el—culo._

Louis cerró la puerta del cuarto al entrar. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a beber de la botella, con la cara cerrada.

Un silencio tenso cayó entre ellos. Un silencio cargado de rabia y dolor y resentimiento.

—No deberías haber roto con ella —Louis dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio—. Por una jodida que no te forcé.

Harry tomó otro trago de la botella y la dejó a un lado, con la mirada endurecida.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Louis vaciló, pero fue. Se sentó junto a Harry, tenso e inseguro.

—¿Sabes cuál fue la peor parte? —preguntó Harry, sin mirarlo.

Louis miró hacia su perfil y esperó.

—Lo que ella me dijo después de calmarse —dijo Harry, con la mirada baja, los anchos hombros caídos hacia el frente, las manos flojas entre sus rodillas—. Dijo que tal vez era lo mejor. Que ella se merecía algo más que un novio que tuviera todas sus necesidades emocionales satisfechas en otro sitio —podía ver los músculos en la mandíbula de Harry trabajando—. Como si ella no fuera más que un agujero para que yo follara.

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto. Han estado juntos por medio año. Fue la relación más seria en tu vida.

Una risa dejó la garganta de Harry. Volteó la cabeza hacia Louis y encontró su mirada.

—No, no lo fue, Lou —Una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. —Y ese es el problema, ¿verdad?

Louis atrapó su labio entre los dientes.

—Estás enojado conmigo. Estás enojado conmigo, por perderla.

Harry no lo negó. Louis forzó una sonrisa y se puso de pie, pero Harry lo atrapó de la muñeca.

—Siéntate.

Louis le lanzó una mirada de asombro. Harry nunca había sido tan áspero con él.

Se sentó de nuevo.

—Estoy enojado —dijo Harry, su tono de voz bajo —Me gustaría poder decir que no estoy enojado contigo en lo absoluto, pero no sería verdad —frotando el ángulo interno de sus ojos con la mano libre, Harry suspiró—. Parte de mí te culpa. No voy a negarlo —Su agarre en la muñeca de Louis se tensó—. Pero sé que no es tu culpa. Me ofreciste una justa elección —Se rió—. No es tu culpa que esté tan enganchado contigo que todo lo demás no importe, siempre y cuando pueda mantenerte.

Calidez se construyó en las entrañas de Louis, ahuyentando la culpa y el dolor.

Miró los fuertes, largos, dedos de Harry, alrededor de su muñeca.

—Entiendo por qué estás enojado. Lo entiendo. Y lo siento.

Suspirando, Harry puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y presionó su frente contra la sien de Louis.

Así de cerca, el olor a alcohol en el aliento de Harry era más evidente.

—Me siento como la mierda, Lou —admitió en voz baja.

Rompió el corazón de Louis.

—Lo sé —dijo, enterrando sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de Harry y acariciándolo.

Los labios de Harry se movieron contra su mejilla.

—Eres la razón por la que me siento como una mierda y el único que puede hacerme sentir mejor. Bastante jodido, ¿no?

Otro silencio cayó. Mientras que aún no lo llamaría cómodo, era mucho menos tenso que el anterior.

—Todavía no puedo darte lo que quieres—Harry dijo de repente—. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Louis se quedó mirando el patrón de la alfombra.

—Lo sé.

—Me gustaría poder —dijo Harry, su nariz cepillando la mejilla de Louis—. Dicen que la sexualidad puede ser fluida, pero no creo eso refiera a mí. No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti, Lou. Quizás especialmente por ti. Simplemente no te veo de ese modo.

Louis cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fortaleza para decirle a Harry que estaba bien, que esto era suficiente. En cambio, se encontró susurrando.

—Pero me besaste —Odiaba la forma en que una parte de él se aferraba a esa idea, pese a que la parte racional de él sabía que el beso no había tenido nada que ver con la lujuria.

¿Por qué era aún tan jodidamente difícil aceptar que nunca estarían juntos de ese modo? Era terriblemente egoísta de su parte. Y francamente patético.

Harry suspiró y se apartó un poco, luciendo desconcertado.

—Fue algo así como un impulso del momento.

—Un impulso del momento —Louis repitió, desinflando— . Bien.

—Maldita sea —dijo Harry, con frustración en la voz—. Joder, no quería hacerte daño, pero creo que tenemos que hablar de ello, aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

El estómago de Louis cayó.

—¿Sobre qué?

El rostro de Harry adquirió una expresión de determinación. Se aferró a los hombros de Louis, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te amo... te amo más que a nadie... pero no de esa forma. Desearía poder darte lo que quieres, pero no puedo. Eres como un hermano para mí. Cuando intenté imaginarme teniendo sexo contigo, la única vez que no pareció raro fue cuando te imaginé como una chica —Un leve rubor floreció en sus mejillas, pero la firme expresión de Harry no cambió. Su voz se suavizó—. Lo siento. Realmente lo hago, Lou.

Louis sintió sus labios temblar y trabó la mandíbula.

—Está bien —dijo—. Lo entiendo —apartando la mirada, sonrió —. Quiero un trago.

Una hora y dos botellas de vodka más tarde, ambos estaban camino a estar completamente borrachos.

—No está bien —Lou murmuró contra el pecho de Harry.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, cepillando el cabello de Lou con sus dedos.

Lou levantó la cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en él.

—No, no lo haces —dijo arrastrando las palabras, completamente enloquecido de repente. Se lanzó hacia el frente y golpeó sus labios contra los de Harry —Te quiero —murmuró desesperadamente contra los labios de Harry—. Te quiero —Harry no entendía que desde que Louis había descubierto para qué servía su polla, todo lo que había deseado era a él. Harry no sabía que se masturbaba duro pensando en chuparle la polla, en las fuertes y seguras manos de Harry ocupándose de él, en la polla de Harry en cada uno de sus agujeros, usándolo, porque él era de Harry en cuerpo y alma—. Te quiero —susurró entrecortadamente, presionando besos húmedos y codiciosos contra los labios de Harry—. Por favor. Necesito... Necesito...

De repente, un recuerdo irrumpió en su cerebro aturdido por el alcohol.

_Chúpale la polla. Incluso a los héteros les gusta._

Cuando Lou dejó de darle esos besos necesitados, fue un alivio —porque Harry estaba peligrosamente cerca de responderlos. Parte de él había querido corresponderlos —la parte jodida en él que necesitaba sentir a Lou más cerca luego de esta noche de mierda y dejar que esa cercanía lo hiciera olvidar—pese a que Harry supiera que era una terrible idea: alimentaría las esperanzas de Lou y jugaría con su cabeza.

Pero cuando Lou se separó y se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas, el alivio de Harry se evaporó.

Él se tensó.

—Lou...

Lou apretó su cara contra la ingle de Harry y acarició su suave polla a través de los pantalones de jean.

—Lou —Harry dijo, mirándolo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Esto no podía estar pasando—. Detente.

Lou no se detuvo. Frotó la mejilla contra el bulto como un gatito, con los ojos cerrados, sus fosas nasales dilatadas como si estuviera inhalando la esencia de la polla de Harry. Fue la visión más errada, más extraña que Harry hubiera visto nunca.

—Quiero chuparla —dijo Lou, besando su polla a través de las capas de tela. Levantó los ojos hacia Harry, con expresión hambrienta—. Quiero chuparte la polla. ¿Por favor?

Si Harry hubiera estado completamente sobrio, habría empujado a Lou inmediatamente. Pero su mente se sentía débil y confusa. No podía hablar. No podía moverse.

Tomando su silencio como una afirmación, Lou desabrochó la bragueta y liberó su polla.

Sólo podía ver el hambre desnuda en la expresión de Lou, mientras que este miraba su suave pene. Entonces, Lou se inclinó y lamió la punta con una satisfacción tan obscena que la polla de Harry saltó a la vida como si hubiera recibido una inyección de Viagra. Jesús.

—Lou —lo intentó de nuevo, con su corazón tronando en sus oídos. Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba jodidamente mal.

Y sin embargo, no se podía mover. Observó a Lou arremolinar su rosada lengua alrededor de la cabeza, antes de tomarla lentamente en su boca. Harry tomó aire mientras que una boca húmeda, cálida, envolvía su polla. Estaba duro. Estaba completamente duro ahora. Joder, tenía su polla dura metida en la boca de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de empujar a Lou, este gimió alrededor de su polla, luciendo extasiado, como si chupar la polla de Harry fuera algo que siempre había soñado.

Harry se quedó mirando la enrojecida cara de Lou mientras que las pestañas de Lou se agitaron y levantaron. Sus ojos se encontraron, las pupilas de Lou completamente dilatadas. Lou zumbaba alrededor de la polla en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza, chupando la polla de Harry con deleite, su boca y lengua hambrientas y descaradas —Y joder, eso estaba mal, estaba tan jodidamente mal, pero Harry no podía pararlo, joder. Gimiendo, se estremeció violentamente, y tuvo que aferrarse a los restos de su autocontrol para no embestir sus caderas. Se aferró a la bamboleante cabeza de Lou.  _Detente,_  quería decir, pero Lou completamente relajado, abrió más la boca y lo miraba con expectación. Esperando. Ansioso.

Cristo. Lou quería que le follara la cara.

Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron por propia voluntad, embistiendo nuevamente en el calor de la boca de Lou. Lou dejó escapar un largo gemido satisfecho alrededor de la polla de Harry. Jodidamente lo amaba.

Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron de nuevo. Y de nuevo. No podía parar.

Pronto, él tenía ambas manos en el cabello de Lou y estaba empujando la boca de Lou contra su dolorosa, palpitante, verga. Joder, nunca había estado más duro en su vida, con la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo aún presente —Lou era como un hermanito para él; ¿qué estaba haciendo?— pero hacía que todo fuera más caliente y estremecedor. Quería follarse la boca de Lou, así que Harry lo hizo, viendo con hambre la expresión de felicidad en Lou mientras que empujaba su polla dentro y fuera. Quería correrse en él. Quería acabar dentro de Lou, llenar su boca con su corrida y obligar a Lou a tragársela...

Gruñendo, Harry se dejó ir, su visión oscureciéndose en los bordes mientras que se corría en lo profundo de la garganta de Lou.

Jodido infierno.

Cuando abrió los ojos unos minutos después, se encontró mirando la cabeza de Lou sobre su muslo, la mano de Lou cerrada alrededor de la  _no—tan—ablandada_  polla de Harry. La otra mano de Lou se estaba moviendo, fuera de su vista. Lou se estaba pajeando, Harry notó aturdido.  _Y yo solo acabo de follarme la boca de mi mejor amigo_. Pero su cerebro no podía arreglárselas para enloquecer adecuadamente todavía.

Lou frotó su mejilla contra la polla de Harry antes de meterse la hipersensible cabeza nuevamente en la boca. Harry suspiró, sintiendo su polla empezar a llenarse de nuevo. Esto no debería estar pasando. No debería haber permitido que ocurra. Y seguro como la mierda que no debería permitir que suceda de nuevo. Sabía que cuando estuviera sobrio, lamentaría esto más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida.

Pero Lou gemía alrededor de su polla, con esa expresión descarada de pura felicidad en el rostro, y Harry quería follarse su boca de nuevo.

Así que lo hizo.


	3. deuxième partie

**JUST** **A BIT** **CONFUSING** **.**   
**PARTE** **DOS.**

_**D** _ _e:_ _Niall_ _Horan_ _  
_ ____Para:_ _ _ _ ____Louis_ _ _ _ ____ _ _ ____Tomlinson_ _ _ _ ____  
_ _ _ _ ___9 de diciembre_ _ _

_No terminamos de hablar,_ _Lu_ _. ¡No puedes evitarme por siempre!_

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
___Para:_ _ _ ___Niall_ _ _ ___ _ ___Horan_ _ _ ___ _   
___9 de diciembre_ _ _

_No me llames_ _Lu_ _si no quieres que te llame_ _Nini_ _._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
___Para:_ _ _ ___Louis_ _ _ ___ _ ___Tomlinson_ _ _ ___ _   
___9 de diciembre_ _ _

_Harry_ _te llama cualquier cosa que se le ocurra._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
___Para:_ _ _ ___Niall_ _ _ ___ _ ___Horan_ _ _ ___ _   
___9 de diciembre_ _ _

_No eres mi mejor amigo._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
__Para:_ _ __Louis_ _ __ __Tomlinson_ _ __   
__9 de diciembre_ _

_Me siento herido. Incluso te conozco de hace más tiempo... ¡Desde antes que ninguno de nosotros pudiera caminar! ¡Hemos ido a_ _Oxford_ _juntos! Ahora iré a llorar contra mi almohada._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__9 de diciembre_ _

_Ese emoticón se parece a ti. Eras un bebé llorón. Todavía lo eres._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
__Para:_ _ __Louis_ _ __ __Tomlinson_ _ __   
__9 de diciembre_ _

_Vete al_ _carajo_ _,_ _Tomlinson_ _. Y no creas que me olvidé de lo que estábamos hablando. Así que_ _déjame_ _ver si entiendo:_

_Ayer_ _Harry_ _rompió con su novia luego de que tú le dijeras que no estaba funcionando y que querías terminar su épica "amistad"._ _Harry_ _te dijo en términos inequívocos que nunca podría haber nada entre ustedes, porque es más recto que una flecha(14). Luego se emborracharon y se la_ _chupaste_ _._

_¿Es correcto?_

_(14. De nuevo, la autora usa el término "_ ** _straight_** _" que en inglés significa tanto_ ** _recto/derecho,_** _de ahí la metáfora de la flecha, como_ ** _heterosexual_** _. En la frase se refiere a los dos significados)_   

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__9 de diciembre_ _

_Bastante. Y deja de poner nuestra amistad entre comillas._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
__Para:_ _ __Louis_ _ __ __Tomlinson_ _ __   
__9 de diciembre_ _

_Voy a dejar de ponerla entre comillas cuando su "amistad" empiece a ser una amistad. Por lo general, un tipo no deja_ _jodidamente_ _a la mujer que ama por su mejor amigo,_ _Lu_ _. Como sea, ¿qué pasó después de la mamada?_

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_9 de diciembre_

_Nada._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_9 de diciembre_

_¿Nada?_

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_9 de diciembre_

_Estábamos borrachos. Me desmayé. Cuando desperté esta mañana, él todavía estaba dormido. Me vine a casa._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_9 de diciembre_

_¿Hoy no hablaron para nada?_

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_9 de diciembre_

_No._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_9 de diciembre_

_Puedo sentir la angustia desde acá._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_9 de diciembre_

_Cállate_ _. Ya me siento como una mierda. ¿Y si ahora me odia? Estaba borracho. Tal vez me aproveché de él._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_9 de diciembre_

_Estabas borracho, también. De hecho, probablemente estabas más borracho que él. Eres un peso ligero. Él puede tomar como un irlandés._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_9 de diciembre_

_Él es parte irlandés._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_9 de diciembre_

_Eso lo explica. De todos modos,_ _mantenme_ _al tanto del drama. ¡Me encanta el drama!_

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__10 de diciembre_ _

_Vi_ _a_ _Harry_ _esta tarde. Se comportó como si nada._   
_Pareciera que no se acuerda._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_10 de diciembre_

_¿Estás contento o decepcionado?_

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_10 de diciembre_

_No estoy seguro. Supongo que sólo fue_ _anticlimático_ _después de que yo casi no dormí anoche y casi termino con un colapso nervioso._

_De todos modos, basta de mí. ¿Tu papá realmente te está mandando a Rusia? ¿Estás emocionado? Debes estar excitado._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_10 de diciembre_

_Uf_ _, no me lo recuerdes._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_10 de diciembre_

_¿Por qué no? Si finalmente está confiando en ti para manejar una de sus empresas, lo cual es algo grande. ¡Lo has estado esperando por siempre!_

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_10 de diciembre_

_No me está enviando a_ _Moscú_ _para que pueda ocuparme de su negocio en Rusia. Sólo me está mandando para asistir a algunos estúpidos eventos de relaciones públicas y reuniones sin sentido en su nombre._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_10 de diciembre_

_Eso es una mierda._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_10 de diciembre_

_Me gustaría que mi padre fuera más como el tuyo._ _Arthur_ _por lo menos te permite usar el cerebro._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__10 de diciembre_ _

_Sip_ _, y lo irónico es que tú tienes un gran instinto para los negocios, mientras que yo no tengo ninguno. Papá no dice nada, pero puedo ver su decepción cada vez que tomo una decisión equivocada y me tiene que corregir._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_10 de diciembre_

_¡Ay de ti! Al menos tu padre no va a asesinarte literalmente cuando se entere sobre tu sexualidad._

_El mío realmente podría._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_10 de diciembre_

_¿Quieres decir que lo que dicen de tu padre no es un rumor desagradable?_

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_10 de diciembre_

_¿Crees que sólo porque soy su hijo sabría algo? Él no confía en mí._

_Me tengo que ir ahora._ _Mantenme_ _al tanto de la situación con_ _Harry_ _._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__10 de diciembre_ _

_No hay ninguna situación con_ _Harry_ _._

_🥀_

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_10 de diciembre_

_Seguro que no la hay._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_12 de diciembre_

_Se la_ _chupé_ _de nuevo._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_12 de diciembre_

_¿Qué? ¡Detalles, amigo! ¿Estaban borrachos de nuevo?_

🥀

_De: Louis Tomlinson_   
_Para: Niall Horan_   
_12 de diciembre_

_No estábamos borrachos. Fue una noche normal. Sólo estábamos pasando el rato, jugado algunos videojuegos, teníamos pizza... ya sabes, todas cosas normales. Y entonces... entonces yo estaba arrodillado de nuevo._

_Sinceramente, ¡no sé cómo sucedió! No dijo una palabra. Nos miramos uno al otro y me dejé caer de rodillas allí delante de él. Y él me dejó. ¡Me dejó, Niall! Sé que deberíamos haber hablado primero, debería haber dicho algo, pero no pude. Tenía miedo de asustarlo. Podía sentir lo tenso que estaba. Se quedó mirándome duro, con el rostro totalmente imposible leer. Así que fui por ello. Joder, fue lo más caliente que hice en mi vida. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente dice que el sexo es mejor con alguien que amas. Nunca entendí a la gente que hablaba maravillas sobre chupar pollas, pero Jesús, podría pasarme días chupando a Harry. Y se puso bastante áspero, sabes. Cómo que me folló la boca, no sólo permitió que se la chupe pasivamente._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_12 de diciembre_

_Okaaay_ _. Vamos a suponer que esto no es para nada incómodo y que yo no estoy_ _excitándome_ _. ¿Qué paso después?_

_No puedes haberte desmayado de nuevo. No estaban borrachos esta vez._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__12 de diciembre_ _

_No nos desmayamos. Después de que se corrió, él sólo... no dijo nada. Se guardó a sí mismo otra vez en sus pantalones y desvió la mirada. Entonces me preguntó si quería ir ver el partido_ _Manchester_ _United—Arsenal_ _el mes próximo._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
__Para:_ _ __Louis_ _ __ __Tomlinson_ _ __   
__12 de diciembre_ _

_Me estás jodiendo._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_12 de diciembre_

_Nop_ _. Actuó completamente normal, como si no acabara de correrse en mi garganta y sólo fuéramos mejores amigos._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_12 de diciembre_

_¿De verdad?_

🥀

_De: Louis Tomlinson_   
_Para: Niall Horan_   
_12 de diciembre_

_Ya sé. No sé qué pensar. Qué hacer._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_12 de diciembre_

_Hablar con él, genio._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_12 de diciembre_

_No puedo. ¿Qué si esto nos termina arruinando?_

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_12 de diciembre_

_No seas ridículo. Estamos hablando del tipo que dejó a su novia para que no estés decaído. ¡Es tu amigo hace quince años!_

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__12 de diciembre_ _

_No es tan simple. Últimamente, no lo entiendo. Ha estado actuando distinto conmigo a veces. Más rudo. Es como si todavía me culpara por perder a_ _Hannah_ _, pero tratara de reprimirlo. Cuando lo hicimos... cuando_ _folló_ _mi boca, lo sentí. Tal vez por eso fue tan áspero en ambas ocasiones. Su mirada era tan dura mientras me veía tomarlo. Quizás fue un castigo._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_12 de diciembre_

_O tal vez sólo se la pone dura_ _follarte_ _la garganta. Lo que es mucho más plausible y menos ridículo que tu explicación. Es tu culpa la que está hablando y es algo estúpido. Nadie lo obligó a_ _elegirte_ _por sobre su novia._ _Supéralo_ _No es tu culpa._

_Habla con él._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__12 de diciembre_ _

_Conozco a_ _Harry_ _. Sólo va a hablar cuando esté listo._

🥀

Tirado en el sofá de Harry frente al televisor, Louis nunca había estado tan distraído en su vida, mientras miraba jugar a su equipo favorito. Simplemente no podía concentrarse. Que los  _Azules_ estuvieran perdiendo probablemente tampoco ayudaba, pero aún así. Estar con su mejor amigo, últimamente no era fácil. Nunca sabía qué esperar. Con su visión periférica, podía ver a Harry haciendo unos retoques finales al proyecto en que estaba trabajando.

Harry cerró el Photoshop, frotando sus cansados ojos. Miró a Louis.

—¿Un buen juego? —dijo. Miró las marcaciones y sonrió— ¿Están perdiendo de nuevo?

—Vete a la mierda —se quejó Louis, lo que sólo provocó que Harry sonriera más ampliamente. Sí, está bien —Louis sabía que se ponía ridículamente sensible cuando su equipo favorito perdía, y dado que su equipo favorito era el menos favorito de Harry, tenían algunas discusiones espectaculares cuando jugaba el  _Chelsea_.

—Ey, no dije nada —dijo Harry, parándose y acercándose. Empujó las piernas de Louis y se dejó caer en el sofá, estirándose como un gracioso gato grande.

Louis desvió la vista y puso los pies en el regazo de Harry. Se maravillaba de lo normal que parecía todo, mientras que ya no quedaba nada normal en su amistad.

—Regodearte no es agradable, sabes.

Harry se encogió de hombros y puso su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Eso es lo que les pasa por ser un equipo de un solo hombre. Un equipo no debería depender tanto de un único jugador. Es patético cómo han estado perdiendo todos los partidos desde que se lesionó Zayn. Estará fuera por dos meses más y, a este paso, el  _Chelsea_ será el último de la tabla _(15)_  para cuando se recupere.

 _(15. La_ ** _tabla de posiciones_** _del torneo)_   

Louis frunció los labios.

—Si Tristán todavía jugara, no habrían tenido este problema. Es casi tan brillante como Zayn y podría haberlo reemplazado con facilidad.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Casi? Si se entera Tristán, te va a patear las bolas.

Eso hizo que Louis sonriera.

—Tal vez pueda convencer a Zach para que haga magia con Tristán y consiga que regrese a las canchas.

—Es demasiado pronto para que Tristán vuelva a jugar —dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Zach me dijo que llevaría alrededor de un año y sólo han pasado ocho meses. La pierna de Tristán aún no está bien como para jugar profesionalmente. Zach es optimista, pero ¿quién sabe? Puede que nunca esté lo suficientemente bien.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Lou, volviendo la mirada al televisor—. Y de todos modos, Tristán no parece demasiado ansioso por volver a estar bajo los reflectores. Para un futbolista estrella, estar en una relación homosexual estable no es fácil.

Además, Tristán ni siquiera necesitaba volver a trabajar un día en su vida si no lo quería: su corta, pero increíblemente exitosa carrera futbolística, lo había hecho millonario.

—Todavía es joven y puede elegir cualquier otra carrera — dijo Harry, dándole una mirada significativa.

Louis suspiró.

—No empieces, Harry. No odio trabajar con papá. No me encanta, pero está bien.

—Podrías ir a una escuela de arte —dijo Harry—. Te encanta dibujar.

—No soy tan bueno —Louis dijo recordando la mueca burlona en el rostro de su padre cuando le había contado sobre esa ambición hace años.

—Mis huevos —dijo Harry—. Te he visto dibujar. Eres muy bueno, especialmente dibujando retratos.

Louis casi rió. No era tan bueno haciendo retratos. Era bueno dibujando a Harry.

—Lo que sea —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Vas a venir a la fiesta de Navidad en la casa, ¿verdad? 

—No me la perdería por nada del mundo. La comida de tu mamá es la mejor —Louis hizo una mueca—. Tendré que asistir al baile anual de Navidad en el  _Lytton_ _Hall_ _,_  por supuesto, pero me voy a escapar. Nadie me va a extrañar allí. Habrá cientos de personas importantes, tal vez incluso la familia real.

Harry resopló, mientras le daba un apretón al tobillo de Lou.

—Saluda a  _Su Majestad_  de mi parte.

El silbato sonó y el juego había terminado, los jugadores del  _Chelsea_ dejaron la cancha con caras abatidas.

—Tío... —Louis suspiró, apagando la televisión.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—No te preocupes, creo que van a escapar del grupo de descenso pronto.

Con el ceño fruncido, Louis le dio una patada en el abdomen.

—No seas mal perdedor, Louis —dijo Harry con una falsa expresión de solemnidad—. No es propio del  _Vizconde de_ _Exmouth_ _._

—Te odio —dijo Louis, bostezando. Cerró los ojos—. Tomaré una siesta.

—¿Lo harás? — murmuró Harry, incrementando la presión de sus dedos en el tobillo de Louis.

Louis abrió los ojos.

La expresión de Harry casi parecía aburrida, pero no del todo. El reflejo oscuro y fuerte en sus ojos verdes contaba una historia distinta.

Louis tragó, su pulso acelerándose. Tenían que hablar. No podían seguir así. Probablemente no era demasiado sano.

Lentamente se sentó, sus miradas todavía trabadas juntas.

—Trae a Niall contigo a la fiesta de Navidad —dijo Harry mientras que Louis se ponía de rodillas entre sus largas y musculosas piernas—. Antes de que sea mandado a Siberia por el imbécil de su padre.

—No va a Siberia —dijo Louis, sus dedos temblando un poco mientras abrían la cremallera de Harry.

Liberó la polla de Harry.

—Va a Moscú.

—¿Alguna diferencia?

—Sí, en realidad. Siberia es hacia el este —sacando la lengua, Lou lamió la polla de Harry desde la base hasta la punta. Recordó cuan suave había estado Harry la primera vez, pero últimamente, siempre estaba por lo menos medio duro antes de que Lou tuviera la boca en su polla.

—Está helando también en Moscú —dijo Harry, con la voz un poco ronca cuando Lou lamió su polla hasta ponerlo completamente duro.

Manos agarraron su rostro, frenándolo.

Lou levantó la vista. Harry lo miraba con una expresión que ya se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar: una mirada firme y dura que le resultaba imposible de leer. Con la vista clavada en el rostro de Lou, Harry frotó su goteante polla en la mejilla de Lou, antes de acariciar sus labios con la engrosada cabeza. Lou deseoso abrió los labios, pero Harry no empujó su polla dentro. Continuó esparciendo su pre—semen en los entreabiertos labios de Lou, observándolo con intensidad. Lou no pudo contener un gemidito, agitando su lengua para lamer el glande.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron.

—Esto está tan jodidamente mal.

Lou parpadeó, sorprendido y nervioso. Esta era la primera vez, en las últimas dos semanas, que Harry en realidad reconocía lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Lou, sosteniendo la mirada de Harry y frotando sus labios contra la punta de su pene.

Los músculos en la mandíbula de Harry se tensaron.

—No debería usarte así.

Lou lamió la cabeza lentamente, saboreando su sabor.

—No me estás usando porque yo quiero que me uses.

Las fosas nasales de Harry se dilataron, sus muslos tensándose bajo las manos de Louis.

—Lou —exhaló, cerrando los ojos por un instante y tomando una respiración profunda—. No estaba bromeando: no te quiero en esa forma. Eres como un hermano para mí — gimió cuando Louis tomó la gruesa cabeza en su boca, las caderas de Harry sacudiéndose para empujar su polla más profundo. Lou tarareó alegremente alrededor de la polla de Harry, abriendo aún más la boca y relajando la garganta tanto como podía. Harry finalmente perdió la batalla consigo mismo y comenzó a follar duramente su boca, sus ojos verdes desenfocados.

Louis no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo duró. El olor, el sabor, la sensación de la gruesa polla de Harry moviéndose en su boca, estirando ampliamente sus labios, los dedos de Harry enredados en su cabello, los gruñidos bajos de Harry... todo ello lo estaba volviendo loco. Louis presionó la palma de su mano contra su propia erección, acariciándola y gimiendo bajo alrededor de Harry.

Levantando nuevamente la vista, se encontró con Harry mirándolo fijamente, con una mezcla confusa de odio y voracidad en su expresión.

—Esto está tan mal —dijo nuevamente Harry, apretando su agarre en el pelo de Louis. Golpeó con fuerza en la boca de Louis, ahogándolo con su polla—. Maldita sea, Lou...

El sonido de su nombre, en ese tono, con esa voz, viniendo de ese hombre... fue suficiente para empujar a Louis al límite, sus caderas sacudiéndose contra su mano mientras se corría gimiendo, con la garganta apretando alrededor del miembro de Harry. Harry maldijo entre dientes y se salió, salpicando su semen en los labios y barbilla de Lou.

Enrojecidos y respirando con dificultad, se miraron mutuamente, aturdidos.

Los ojos de Harry bajaron a los labios de Louis. Se quedó viéndolo fijamente antes de desviar la mirada y meter su polla dentro de sus jeans.

—Ve a limpiarte.

Parándose tambaleante, Louis se rió entre dientes.

—¿Demasiado incómodo?

Harry no respondió.

Preguntándose qué carajos estaba pasando con Harry, Louis se dirigió hacia el baño.

Cuando regresó a la sala, vistiendo una camisa y unos jeans de Harry, porque los suyos estaban pegoteados, se encontró con Harry sentado en el sofá, con los hombros encorvados mientras se miraba las manos, con una expresión sombría. Se quedó mirando a Louis antes de reaccionar tardíamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis, mirándose a sí mismo. La ropa de Harry era un poco grande para él —Harry era más musculoso y tres pulgadas _(16)_  más alto— pero Louis no creía que luciera tan ridículo—Nunca te importó antes.

_(16. Aproximadamente 8 cm)_

—¿Qué pasó con tu ropa? —dijo Harry.

—Estaba pegoteada —dijo Louis y ruborizándose. No estaba seguro de si Harry había notado que él se excitaba mamando su polla; Harry ciertamente nunca había dicho algo al respecto.

Harry apartó la vista.

—Ven aquí —dijo luego de un momento, con la voz más suave que había usado en las últimas semanas.

Louis fue.

Harry tomó su muñeca y tiró de él hacia abajo antes de abrazarlo por los hombros. Con un suspiro, Lou se apoyó en él, inclinándose hacia el toque con voracidad. Habían pasado semanas desde que Harry le había tocado así. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado hasta ahora: la sensación de los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, la forma en que Harry giró la cabeza y acarició su sien, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Para ellos, lo era.

—Dime que no estoy jodiéndote —dijo Harry contra su mejilla—. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero darte la impresión equivocada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —murmuró Louis, con una oleada de inquietud danzando en la boca del estómago.

—Yo... estoy confundido, Lou —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca—. Espero que no creas que esto es más de lo que es. No quiero...

—¿Romper mi corazón? —Louis terminó con calma.

—Sí.

Mordiéndose el labio, Louis se quedó mirando la alfombra.

—No voy a pretender que entiendo lo que te está pasando —dijo—. Sé que me golpeará si d... cuando decidas que esto es demasiado incómodo para ti —Sus orgullosos, arrogantes antepasados deberían estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas. A él no le importaba una mierda. Al carajo con el orgullo— pero...

No quería ser un infeliz desgraciado, que se aferrara estúpidamente a su orgullo porque no le quedaba otra cosa.

—No me importa —dijo, mirando a Harry a los ojos—. Quiero lo que estés dispuesto a darme por el tiempo que dure.

Harry tenía una expresión socarrona en el rostro.

—No puedes hablar enserio, mocoso.

Louis sonrió un poquito.

—¿Qué?

—Y él dice  _"¿qué?"_  —dijo Harry rotundamente, negando con la cabeza antes de empezar a reír—. Si un ladrón intentara entrar en tu casa por una ventana, ¿le abrirías la puerta, también?

—No es igual.

Harry se quejó.

—Lo es —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. Confías demasiado en mí. De verdad, no deberías.

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis estudió su perfil. Harry rara vez se veía tan sombrío y agitado.

—No sé cómo no confiar en ti —dijo simplemente.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó. Volvió la cabeza hacia Louis, con ojos endurecidos.

—Tal vez deberías aprender, entonces —dijo—. Porque a veces quiero hacerte alguna mierda espeluznante y, confía en mí, no confío en mí mismo para no hacerte daño.

—Tú nunca...

—No físicamente —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a la ventana, con la espalda y hombros rígidos por la tensión mientras se agarraba al alféizar.

Por primera vez, Louis sintió una punzada de recelo. Esperó.

—La extraño —Harry dijo luego de un largo rato.

Las entrañas de Louis se retorcieron.

—Pero fue mi propia decisión —dijo Harry—. Si tuviera que elegir entre ambos de nuevo, no cambiaría nada... te elegiría. Siempre te elegiría a ti. Pero...

—Pero me odias por ello —dijo Lou, con su voz más pequeña de lo que hubiera querido.

Harry suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. No había rastros de su habitual sonrisa fácil.

—No sólo se trata de Hannah. ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa para mí? —Su voz era baja, tensa—. Significa que nunca tendré ninguna relación significativa con ninguna mujer. Nunca podré salir con nadie. Si lo hago, terminaré dañando a todos los involucrados. Porque siempre te elegiré al final.

Lou tragó. El resentimiento en la voz de Harry era inconfundible.

—Tal vez un día no lo harás. Algún día te cansarás de esto... de mí.

Harry se acercó, puso las manos en el respaldo del sofá, atrapando a Lou entre sus brazos, sus caras a sólo centímetros de distancia.

—A veces no puedo jodidamente esperar —dijo Harry.

Lou no podía respirar.

—Pero nunca va a pasar —agregó Harry con una sonrisa triste que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Apoyado sus frentes juntas, besó la comisura de la boca de Louis.

—A veces pienso que nacimos en los cuerpos equivocados, Lou. Tal vez lo hicimos —sonrió con malicia—. Tal vez fuiste mi chica en una vida pasada y mi alma aún lo recuerda.

Tal vez Harry lo dijo como una broma, pero no sonaba así.

Louis no sabía qué decir.

—Te follaría si fueras mujer —Harry dijo con voz ronca, su cálido aliento rozando sus labios—. Me pasaría días dentro de ti, amándote de todas las formas posibles —Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Lou y Harry suspiró—. Pero eres un tipo y yo simplemente no puedo verte de esa forma. Veo a mi amigo, mi hermano, mi Lou... no alguien a quien debiera estarme follando.

Parpadeando confundido, Louis se apartó un poco para estudiar la cara de Harry.

—¿Pero qué hay de...?

Los labios de Harry se torcieron.

—¿Las mamadas?

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

Suspirando de nuevo, Harry se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Es complicado —dijo sin mirarlo—. Y jodido.

—Dime —dijo Louis, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

Harry rió brevemente.

—No sé cómo decírtelo. Te ofenderás. Yo estaría cabreado en tu lugar.

Louis no dijo nada, esperando que Harry finalmente explicara qué carajo estaba pasando.

—Siempre te he visto como a un hermano al que amo y necesito cuidar —dijo Harry al fin, mirando hacia cualquier sitio menos a él—. Y ahora imagínate lo que siento cuando veo al chico que siempre consideré mi hermanito con mi polla en su boca, chupándola como si fuera su cosa favorita en el mundo, y gimiendo alrededor de mi verga como una puta.

Louis sintió arder sus mejillas. En realidad no se había puesto en el lugar de Harry. No se había dado cuenta de cómo se vería desde la perspectiva de Harry.

—Me incomoda como la mierda —dijo Harry, todavía sin mirarlo—. Pero eso ni siquiera es la parte más jodida —Los músculos de su garganta trabajaron—. La parte más jodida es, que me excito con ello... en lo mal que está. Me excita cogerte la boca porque se siente mal ensuciarte, y porque... porque hay una parte mía que quiere poseerte —soltó una carcajada, evitando mirarlo—. Así que, sí. Lo quiero, aunque por motivos equivocados.

_Oh._

Louis se humedeció sus resecos labios con la lengua, inseguro sobre cómo lo hacía sentir la confesión de Harry.

¿Debería ofenderse? Lo que Harry había dicho no era alentador exactamente, pero era mucho mejor que lo que había temido: que Harry actuaba tan áspero con él porque lo estaba castigando por haber perdido a Hannah. Harryapenas siendo un bastardo pervertido era definitivamente mejor.

—Pervertido —dijo Louis con una sonrisa, tratando de diluir la incomodidad.

Harry rió —una risa profunda desde su barriga que hizo crecer un cosquilleo cálido en el cuerpo de Louis— y lo atrapó con una llave en la cabeza.

—Es todo culpa tuya —dijo en la nuca de Lou, con voz juguetona y ligera. Y así sin más, ellos estaban bien.

Por ahora.

Porque Louis no podía olvidar la voz de Harry, cuando le dijo que nunca sería capaz de tener una relación con nadie por Lou. Tarde o temprano, ese tipo de resentimiento mataría cualquier cariño, sin importar cuán profundo fuera.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

🥀

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cual has estado mirando a ese tío toda la noche?

Harry tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y miró de reojo a su hermano mayor.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Zach se reclinó contra la pared junto a él, bebiendo su vino. Sus agudos ojos grises se detuvieron en él por un momento antes de barrerlos por la habitación llena de gente. Sus fiestas de Navidad solían ser asuntos pequeños, sólo para la familia, pero mientras que fueron todos creciendo, comenzaron a incluir a otros seres queridos, niños, y un sinnúmero de amigos de los hermanos Styles, y ahora era una gran fiesta, llena de gente. La mirada de Zach se detuvo en el alto pelirrojo que estaba parado junto al árbol de navidad —el alto pelirrojo que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Lou. Paul Lambert.

—Sí, ese es el tipo al que has estado fulminando con la vista — Zach dijo con sequedad—. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu Navideño?

—No lo he estado fulminando con la mirada —dijo Harry—. Sólo que no sé qué está haciendo aquí. No fue invitado.

—Llegó con Niall Horan, a quien tú invitaste.

—Es el ex de Lou —dijo Harry—. Ese pendejo le rompió el corazón hace unos meses.

—Louis no parece tener el corazón roto —dijo Zach—. Parece estar divirtiéndose.

Eso era bastante cierto —y eso lo enojaba. Harry quería ir allí, zarandear a Lou y preguntarle qué carajos estaba haciendo. Lambert había roto con Lou porque este no estaba preparado para salir del armario y presentarlo a su padre. Era un perdedor despechado que no pudo aceptar la ruptura con gracia y le dijo a Lou que era un amante terrible y frío como un pescado. Era definitivamente la cosa más idiota que podía decir, considerando que había sido el primer novio de Lou. Y ahora, por algún motivo, Lou estaba sonriendo y charlando amigablemente con el tipo.

—No debería ni estar hablando con ese capullo —dijo Harry.

—Creo que deberías dejar de tratar a Louis como a una criatura —dijo Zach con una sonrisa irónica—. Te das cuenta que tiene tu misma edad, ¿verdad? Actúas más protector con él de lo que eres con Miles, quien realmente es tu hermanito pequeño.

Harry se forzó a mantener una expresión neutra, luchando contra el ardor que subía por su rostro. Su familia estaba muy consciente de que él consideraba a Lou como un hermano —en el pasado, Harry no se había molestado en ocultar su malestar cada vez que sus hermanos lo pinchaban sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Se preguntaba qué pensarían si se enteraran de su reciente inclinación a poner su polla en la boca de Lou.

—Lou puede cuidar de sí mismo —dijo Harry, viendo a Lambert inclinarse y decir algo al oído de Lou, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro—. Pero ese perdedor debería quedarse lejos de él. Tuvo su oportunidad, y la cagó.

—Tal vez Louis decidió darle una segunda oportunidad —dijo Zach, pero parecía distraído, con sus ojos fijos sobre Tristán, que estaba haciéndole una mueca a su hermano adoptivo, al otro lado de la habitación—. Lo está haciendo otra vez —murmuró, negando con la cabeza, antes de salir trinando hacia Tristán.

Harry miró a Zach agarrar a su novio y dedicarle una severa mirada. Tristánsonrió más ampliamente, parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Zach entrecerró los ojos y le dijo algo, que hizo que Tristán se ruborizara. Tristán se humedeció los labios y asintió con una sonrisa sorprendentemente tímida, y la mirada de Zach en respuesta podría ser descripta como algo intermedio entre hambrienta y embelesada, mientras que miraba al malcriado de su novio.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia Lou y Lambert, sintiendo a su mandíbula apretarse. La mueca en el rostro de Lambert era nauseabunda. Lou... Lou era más difícil de leer. Estaba sonriendo y se veía interesado en lo Lambert estuviera diciendo, pero Harry aún tenía problemas para creer que la sugerencia de Zach, sobre que Lou podría haber decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a ese perdedor, fuera cierta. Lou no quería a Lambert. Lou estaba enamorado de él. Independientemente de cómo se sintiera Harry con ello, era algo que había llegado a aceptar. Excepto...

Excepto que Lou había estado realmente deprimido luego de su ruptura con Lambert. Y Lambert había sido su primero. Un hombre nunca olvida su primera vez.

Apretando los labios, Harry se dijo que Lou odiaba ser sobreprotegido. Sin contar con que cualquier intento suyo de interferir parecerían celos. Ya era más que suficiente que continuara jodiendo la mente de su amigo, al no poder mantener su propia polla fuera de su boca; no quería darle a Lou una impresión equivocada y descolocar más sus ideas. Harry no estaba celoso, por supuesto. Si fuera cualquier otro tipo —un tipo decente— Harry se alegraría de que Lou estuviera interesado por alguien que pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos. Se alegraría. Probablemente.

Harry 'casi' rió. Mierda, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ya no estaba seguro sobre nada que tuviera que ver con Lou. Su posesividad se había puesto peor desde que había empezado a meter su polla en la boca de su mejor amigo —a veces se sorprendía pensando en la boca de Lou como de su propiedad, lo cual era... jodidamente enfermo.

Haciendo una mueca, Harry negó con la cabeza. No podía permitirse empezar a pensar de esa forma. Esos pensamientos, sobre Lou como "su propiedad", eran ridículos. Lo que tenía con Lou no era normal ni saludable para ninguno de ellos. Si Lou encontrara a alguien que realmente le guste, alguien que pudiera ofrecerle una relación normal, bien por él.

Pero sin importar lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía mantenerse al margen y ver cómo se descarrilaba ese tren. Ese gilipollas no se merecía a Lou y terminaría lastimándolo... de nuevo.

Harry se sorprendió moviéndose hacia la pareja.

—Hey —dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en el cuello de Lou y clavando a Lambert una dura mirada—. No recuerdo haberte invitado. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Lou le dio un codazo, sin demasiada discreción.

Lambert pegó una sonrisa en su cara.

—Es Lambert. Paul Lambert. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Cuando Niall...

—Discúlpanos, Lambert —dijo Harry, llevándose a Lou.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —dijo Lou tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance auditivo de Lambert.

—¿No debería estar yo preguntándote eso? —dijo Harry, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras, donde había menos barullo. Metió a Lou en su habitación, cerró la puerta, lo agarró por los hombros, y miró a los ojos de Lou. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Lambert actuó como un completo imbécil contigo cuando rompieron.

Apartando la mirada, Lou se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

—¿Estás intentando demostrar algo?

Lou no respondió.

—Louis.

Lou se estremeció y lo miró con asombro.

—Nunca me llamas Louis.

—Quizás finalmente decidí escucharte y llamarte como lo hacen todos.

La expresión de Lou no tenía precio.

Harry sonrió.

—No me digas que en realidad te gusta ser  _Lou_ sólo para mí —estaba tomándole el pelo.

Excepto que en vez de reírse, Lou se sonrojó.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry sintió desvanecer su sonrisa. Quizás era ridículo, considerando todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero era la primera vez que realmente entendía que Lou estaba enamorado de él —que Lou sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando Harry le sonreía, que podría gustarle ser llamado con tontos apodos de mascotas y mimosos.

—Estás sonrojándote —dijo Harry, acariciando suavemente sus nudillos sobre la mejilla de Lou. Lou tembló un poquito, abriendo los labios. La mirada de Harry cayó sobre ellos, y se encogió por dentro, tratando de ignorar la familiar conmoción de la excitación. Habían pasado dos días desde su conversación... desde la última vez. Lou lo había llamado pervertido. Y Lou tenía razón, porque incluso ahora, con su familia y amigos a unos pocos pasos tras la puerta, quería tirar al chico al que siempre consideró como un hermanito de rodillas y empujar su polla en su boca, incluso cuando parte de si sentía que estaba mal, que era enfermizo y jodido.

La puerta se abrió detrás de Harry. Era su madre.

—Cariño, tu padre está aquí —dijo a Lou, frunciendo el ceño—. Parece agitado. Te está esperando abajo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Lou miró hacia Harry.

—¿Qué crees que quiera? —preguntó, con una mirada de ansiedad cruzando su expresión— Nunca viene a buscarme aquí — Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo e hizo una mueca—. Me olvidé que lo puse en silencio. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas de él. ¿Crees que pasó algo?

—Cálmate —dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lou—. Probablemente no sea nada.

Ambos sabían que era poco probable que no fuera nada, pero Lou se relajó un poco bajo su toque.

—Vamos —dijo.

Harry lo siguió escaleras abajo, hasta la pequeña habitación en donde Zach archivaba los registros médicos de sus pacientes habituales.

Arthur Tomlinson estaba de pie allí, con la espalda erguida y las manos en los bolsillos. Su rostro era inescrutable, pero Harry conocía a Arthur lo suficiente como para notar la sutil tensión en su cuerpo. Su madre estaba equivocada: Arthur no estaba agitado... estaba furioso.

—Me gustaría hablar con mi hijo en privado —dijo Arthur con la voz engañosamente tranquila y calma.

Lou no dijo nada.

Harry lo miró.

—Me quedo —le dijo a Arthur con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Un músculo saltó en la mejilla de Arthur.

—Es un asunto privado, Styles.

—Me quedo—repitió Harry, apoyando su cadera en el escritorio—. Sólo pretende que no estoy aquí.

Nunca había visto a Arthur tan furioso. Arthur no era un hombre físicamente imponente, pero lo que le faltaba en altura, lo compensaba con su porte.

_—Tú..._

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Arthur con constancia, para nada intimidado.

Arthur fue el primero en apartar la vista.

—Louis —le espetó—. Dile a tu amigo que salga.

—Puedes decir lo que sea delante de él. No tenemos secretos.

Una mueca curvó los labios de Arthur.

—Entonces, ¿Sabe que eres un maricón?

Maldiciendo por dentro, Harry miró a Lou, quien estaba mortalmente pálido. Harry se obligó a permanecer quieto, pese a que todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar a Lou y llevárselo lejos de la sala, de ese hombre. Lou no querría que interviniera. No querría parecer débil frente a su padre.

Observó a Lou tragar e intentar aleccionar su expresión a una máscara en blanco.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —preguntó, con voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

La expresión de Arthur adquirió un dejo desagradable. Sacó un sobre del bolsillo interior y lo tiró sobre el escritorio.

Lou dudó antes de acercarse y abrirlo. Sus labios apretados cuando sacó las fotografías. Estaban borrosas, pero incluso con la distancia, Harry reconoció a Lou y a Lambert. Se estaban besando. Lamber besaba la boca de Lou. La boca de Lou.

Una emoción desagradable retorció su estómago. Entonces Harry notó que las fotografías deberían haber sido tomadas hace varios meses. Exhaló y aflojó los puños, perturbado por su propia reacción.

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando un periodista se acercó a mí en el baile de Navidad —la voz de Arthur podría cortar un diamante—. Tuve que pagarle una pequeña fortuna por su silencio.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Lou, con voz aún firme pese a que parecía estar a punto de vomitar—. No me avergüenzo de mi sexualidad. Soy homosexual. Son cosas que pasan.

—Muchacho insolente —dijo Arthur—. Afortunadamente para ti, estoy dispuesto a olvidar que esto ocurrió. Te casarás con Megan Cadogan en tres meses.

—No lo haré —dijo Lou, levantando la barbilla—. ¿No entiendes que soy homosexual, papá?

—Deja de decir eso —Arthur dijo entre dientes, empuñando las manos a los costados.

Harry los vio.

—O se calma, o se retira. Señor.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Arthur comenzó a latir.

—Todo esto es tú culpa. Si Louis no se hubiera aferrado a ti durante sus años de formación, habría sido normal.

—Él es perfectamente normal —Harry dijo apretando los dientes—. Y si no puede dejar de insultarlo, será mejor que se vaya antes de que entierre mi puño en su cara. Señor.

—Harry —Lou dijo suavemente— No lo hagas. Sólo está molesto. Lo superará.

—Molesto —Harry repitió con incredulidad.

—Sí —dijo Lou, aunque no había una real convicción en su tono—. Está molesto porque me ama. Está decepcionado porque tenía expectativas. Es eso. Sería peor si no le importara en absoluto.

El rostro de Arthur era una máscara de piedra, imposible de leer mientras que miraba a su hijo.

—¿Sigues aún...asociado a ese hombre? —dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia el sobre.

—Rompimos hace meses —dijo Lou—. Pero eso no importa. Todavía soy gay. Iba a contártelo. No quiero casarme con Megan. Quiero... quiero estar con alguien a quien ame —Inmediatamente se ruborizó, luciendo muy incómodo.

—Alguien a quien ames —Arthur repitió sin expresión. Miró hacia Harry, con ojos estrechados—. ¿Y quién sería?

—Eso no importa —dijo Lou, mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a Harry—. Mi punto es, que no estamos en la Edad Media y yo no tengo que casarme con alguien que no ame para engendrar un heredero. Hay otras formas.

Arthur todavía miraba a Harry, con ojos agudos. Harry sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear. No estaba completamente seguro de si Arthur habría adivinado la verdad o no, pero no sería quien confirmara sus sospechas.

Finalmente, Arthur volvió a mirar a su hijo.

—No seas tonto. Engendrar un heredero no es el único motivo por el que queremos la alianza con los  _Cadogans_. Tienes razón: no es la Edad Media. Nos fue más fácil en la Edad Media. Éramos respetados, éramos temidos, teníamos poder, teníamos riqueza, porque nuestras tierras eran realmente rentables. Ahora, los pocos que hemos logrado mantener nuestros títulos y fortuna somos envidiados y odiados por los que piensan que somos algo del pasado. ¿Es necesario que te recuerde cuántas mansiones ancestrales han sido demolidas en Inglaterra en el último siglo? ¿Cuánto patrimonio cultural se ha perdido? ¿Cuántas antiguas familias se han vuelto irrelevantes? Los Tomlinson aún están en la cima, porque cada generación de nuestra familia se aseguró de que permaneciéramos allí. No voy a permitirte ser el que nos arruine.

Lo peor, pensó Harry sombríamente, es que Arthur realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Si sólo estuviera intentando manipular a su hijo con palabras floridas sobre el deber, habría sido más simple para Lou decirle que no. Pero Arthur estaba claramente apasionado por su familia y orgulloso de su herencia, e incluso Harry sintió una punzada de simpatía. Sabía que Arthur no estaba mintiendo. Los impuestos inaugurados durante el siglo XX habían golpeado directamente a la aristocracia y a la alta burguesía, volviendo inviable para ellos mantener sus enormes estancias campestres. Considerando cuántas antiguas fincas habían logrado mantener y restaurar los Tomlinson, sólo los costes de mantenimiento serían probablemente una locura.

La voz de Arthur se suavizó un poco.

—Todavía eres joven y no entiendes que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos. A veces, lo que queremos es irrelevante. A veces, lo que queremos es imposible.

La expresión de Lou se rompió.

Como si percibiera su debilidad, Arthur dijo, con voz aún más suave.

—Estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu transgresión, siempre que entiendas que esta... esta fase se terminó. No harás alarde de tu...  _anti—naturalidad_. No me importa lo que hagas en la intimidad de tu dormitorio, pero vas a casarte con la niña de los  _Cadogan_.

Para consternación de Harry, Lou no se negó de inmediato.

—Que emotivo discurso —dijo una voz familiar.

Tristán estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Pero fue la expresión de Arthur la que llamó la atención de Harry. El padre de Lou palideció, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Tristán. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Tristán encontró la mirada de Arthur.

—¿Qué? —dijo con voz suave—. ¿Me parezco tanto a ella?

Arrugando el ceño, Harry miraba entre Arthur y Tristán, antes de mirar inquisitivamente a Lou. Lou se encogió de hombros con expresión confusa.

—Sí, cuando era un niño, me dijeron que era la viva imagen de ella —dijo Tristán amigablemente—. Excepto por los ojos, por supuesto —Sus ojos azul—verdosos eran muy fríos, lo que contrastaba con su agradable sonrisa complaciente. Esos ojos eran... jodido infierno. Eran exactamente como los de Arthur, incluso en su helada expresividad. Tristán tenía la misma mediana estatura y una construcción similar a Arthur.

Entendiendo hacia dónde iban, Harry se acercó a Lou y le tocó la muñeca. Lou tomó su mano y la apretó, mirando entre su padre y Tristán.

—¿Papá?

Arthur ni siquiera miró en su dirección, su mirada clavada en Tristán.

—Si yo fuera tú, Louis —dijo Tristán—. No escucharía una palabra de lo que él dijera. Es del peor tipo de hipócrita.

—No soy un hipócrita —dijo Arthur. Su voz sonaba extraña—. Tu mera existencia lo demuestra.

Tristán sonrió brillantemente.

—Oh, ¡sí que me reconoces! Qué lindo de tu parte, Papi.

Arthur se estremeció.

Lou apretó fuerte los dedos de Harry, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Pero sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Tristán—. Soy la prueba viviente de que los Tomlinson deben ignorar siempre las cosas irrelevantes e inconvenientes.

—Eres la prueba viviente de que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos —Arthur dijo con voz apagada—. Y tenemos que hacer lo que debemos —Se aclaró la garganta, y por primera vez en la historia, Harry vio a Arthur luciendo claramente incómodo—. Yo si amaba a tu madre.

La sonrisa de Tristán se mantuvo firme, aunque sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos.

—Estoy seguro de que eso la consoló mientras que moría sola, únicamente con un niño de cinco años como compañía —Su sonrisa era casi cegadora ahora—. Y estoy seguro de haber sentido ese amor cuando pasé tres días con su cuerpo muerto, hasta que los vecinos aquejados por el olor llamaron a las autoridades.

La cara de Arthur estaba algo verdosa. Se mantuvo tragando convulsivamente.

—Suficiente, Tristán —dijo Zach en voz baja. Harry no había notado su aparición detrás de su novio... tal vez porque la mayor parte de la atención de Harry estaba puesta en Lou, quien aún mantenía un agarre de muerte en su mano.

—Pero recién empiezo —dijo Tristán con una sonrisa que era apenas inestable.

Los brazos de Zach aparecieron y jalaron la espalda de Tristán contra su pecho.

—Él no vale la pena —dijo, besando la sien de Tristán. Agregó algo en voz aún más baja y Tristán se relajado, el hielo en sus ojos derritiéndose.

 _—Tú —_ dijo Arthur, viendo hacia Tristán y Zach con evidente disgusto.

—Sí —dijo Tristan, luciendo curiosamente fuerte y frágil ahora que estaba en la seguridad de los brazos de Zach—. También soy puto —sonrió, con una chispa de diversión cruzándole el rostro—. Deben ser los genes del gilipollas que nos concibió a ambos.

A Arthur no le causó gracia en lo absoluto.

—No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono. Soy tu...

—No eres mi nada —Tristán espetó, toda su falsa alegría desaparecida—. Tienes un solo hijo. El que elegiste.

Algo cambió en la expresión de Arthur.

Tristán volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa agradable, serena que era sólo un poco tensa en los bordes.

—¿Y sabes qué? Hiciste la elección correcta. Yo no habría sido para nada tan maleable como Louis.

Lou hizo un ruido suave en la parte baja de su garganta. Harry apretó su hombro, frotando el pulgar en círculos.

—Independientemente de cómo te sientas al respecto, yo soy tu padre —Arthur dijo escuetamente.

—Llegaste veinte años tarde —dijo Tristan, apenas moviendo los labios—. Tuviste la oportunidad de ser mi padre. Elegiste no serlo.

—No pude —dijo Arthur—. Ahora puedo darte...

—No quiero nada de ti —dijo Tristán—. No te necesito y no necesito el dinero de los Tomlinson. Tengo mi propia pila de él. No tiene ningún derecho a meter su nariz en mi vida,  _Lord_ _Lytton_ _._

—Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso —dijo Arthur.

Los ojos de Tristán se estrecharon.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Arthur lucía... molesto.

—¿Piensas que tú y tu hermano adoptivo resultaron convenientemente descubiertos por el reclutador de un club de fútbol Londinense? ¿Que fue una coincidencia?

Tristan palideció.

—Quieres decir...

—Sí —dijo Arthur irritado—. Obviamente no podía obligarlos a firmar contrato con dos adolescentes franceses si no tenían talento, pero yo persuadí al reclutador para darles una oportunidad.

—¿Por qué? —Pálido como el papel, Tristán susurró.

—Porque eres mi hijo —dijo Arthur, con la mandíbula apretada—. Porque eres su hijo. Y era más fácil tener un ojo en ti si estabas en el mismo país.

Tristan abrió y cerró la boca. Dio una carcajada breve y frágil.

—Tenías que sacarme esto también, ¿ah? —dijo, con la voz algo quebrada antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Harry nunca había visto a su hermano verse tan lívido. Zach espetó.

—Sal de mi casa y no vuelvas —Se fue, gritando el nombre de Tristán.

El silencio cayó en la habitación.

Arthur seguía mirando el sitio en que Tristán había estado.

Lou estaba mirando fijo a su padre.

—¿Por qué? —susurró con voz ronca.

Arthur dio un respingo y miró a su hijo, como si recién notara que Lou estaba allí.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —dijo Lou, alzando la voz—. Tiene la misma edad que yo. ¿Tenías una mujer contigo mientras que mamá estaba embarazada?

Los labios de Arthur se adelgazaron.

—Déjanos —le dijo a Harry.

—No voy a ninguna parte —dijo Harry.

Arthur miró sus manos entrelazadas con evidente disgusto, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer comentarios.

—Es complicado —dijo a su hijo.

Lou lo miró fijo.

—Ya me arruinaste la Navidad. Lo menos que puedes hacer es explicarme por qué estabas engañando a tu esposa mientras que estaba embarazada.

Arthur se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

—Era joven y tonto —dijo enérgicamente—. Ella era... era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. No pude mantenerme alejado de ella, a pesar de que pertenecía a un mundo distinto: una gitana sin educación, más pobre que nuestros más humildes sirvientes —Arthur dejó escapar una risa áspera—. Tu abuelo estaba convencido de que ella me había hechizado. Tal vez lo hizo. La deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en mi vida.

Lou tomó aire audiblemente y dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué nos elegiste a nosotros si los querías a ellos?

—No había oportunidad de que pudiera dejar a mi embarazada mujer por una gitana —Arthur dijo con voz apagada—. Sabes que tu abuela tenía un corazón débil. Ella tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando le dije que me negaba a terminar mi aventura... que deseaba divorciarme de mi embarazada esposa —Cuando Arthur volvió a hablar, miraba a Lou directamente a los ojos—. No estoy orgulloso de mí mismo. Mi conducta fue imprudente, impulsiva y totalmente impropia para un Tomlinson. Yo fui un atolondrado estúpido. Pero fue una buena experiencia de aprendizaje. Aprendí que a veces no importa lo que queremos. A veces hay que hacer lo que debemos. Terminé con ella. Mi madre se recuperó y tu madre no se enteró... no entonces, al menos.

Lou preguntó.

—¿Sabías que la madre de Tristán estaba embarazada de él?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Arthur.

—No —dijo escuetamente—. Dado que él es unos meses mayor que tú, parece que ella olvidó informarme de su embarazo a propósito. Era locamente orgullosa como para hacer eso. Descubrí que tenía otro hijo cuando ella apareció en mi puerta cinco años después. Se veía... se veía muy enferma, casi irreconocible. Me rogó que me ocupara del niño.

—¿Y te negaste? —Harry interrumpió, sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado.

Arthur apretó los labios.

—No todo es blanco y negro Styles. Ella llegó en mal momento. La abuela de Louis estaba viviendo con nosotros en ese entonces, ya que su salud se estaba deteriorando. Así que les di la espalda, pero tenía la intención de encontrarlos y ofrecerles ayuda discretamente. Pero resultó ser algo más difícil de lo que esperaba. Cuando el detective privado que contraté finalmente los localizó meses después, ella estaba muerta y el niño ya había sido adoptado —Harry no creía que Arthur fuera consciente de ello, pero sus ojos se suavizaron un poco—. Era un niño hermoso, así que no me sorprendió que hubiera sido adoptado tan rápidamente. Tenía gente vigilándolo, incluso cuando sus padres adoptivos se mudaron a Francia. Después de que murieron, me vi forzado a intervenir, pero por lo general me mantuve alejado de él.

Harry ya no podía sentir sus dedos por el agarre de Lou.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Lou—. Nada te hubiera evitado traerlo luego de que sus padres adoptivos murieron. La abuela murió cuando yo tenía siete, y mamá y tú ya querían arrancarse las gargantas uno al otro en ese momento.

—Quería reconocerlo como mío. Pero tu madre no estaba contenta cuando se lo dije. Es por eso que hemos estado "queriendo arrancarnos las gargantas mutuamente" desde entonces, como tú dices.

—¿Qué? —dijo Lou con el ceño fruncido—. Ella no lo haría.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de Arthur.

—Ella lo haría. Ella lo hizo. Es bastante comprensible. Ella habría sido humillada si yo reconocía al niño como propio y la sociedad se enteraba del asunto. Me amenazó con divorciarse e irse de Inglaterra, llevándote con ella.

El corazón de Harry se apretó cuando la cara de Lou se iluminó.

—¿Tú no querías perderme?

Arthur le dio una mirada poco impresionada.

—Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Eres mi hijo y mi legítimo heredero. Tristán nunca podría heredar el título. No podía permitir que mi heredero se mudara a otro país.

La expresión de Lou decayó. Harry se preguntó si Arthur era insensible o simplemente no le importaba.

—Además, sabía que el chico no me perdonaría —Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Arthur—. Ese chico es un Tomlinson de principio a fin. Es demasiado orgullo fuerte de espíritu —Había algo de irritación en la voz de Arthur... pero había cierta admiración renuente, también.

Harry casi podía sentir físicamente lo mucho que le dolía a Lou. Arthur nunca le había dado a Lou ningún atisbo de que lo admirara: quererlo, sí, ¿pero admirarlo? No. En opinión de Arthur, Lou era demasiado blando de corazón y débil.

—Tristán también es gay —dijo Harry, apretando los dedos de Lou.

La expresión de Arthur no cambió.

—He sido consciente de ello desde hace bastante tiempo, pero al menos él sabe ser discreto sobre su vida personal. Y no es mi heredero, por lo cual lo que haga en su dormitorio es irrelevante, en todo caso —Le disparó a Lou una mirada penetrante—. Te veré en casa. Espero que hayas recuperado el buen sentido para entonces.

El rostro de Lou permaneció en blanco hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Arthur.

Entonces, dijo, sin mirar a Harry.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Quiero estar en algún sitio sin gente.

—Él está lleno de mierda —dijo Harry.

Lou sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora no. Por favor. Sólo llévame a casa.

Harry lo llevó a casa.

🥀

Una hora después, Harry miraba a Lou sentado en el suelo de la sala de su casa, apoyado en el sofá.

La mirada vacía de Lou estaba fija en el techo, sus manos cerradas alrededor de una botella de vodka como si fuera su salvavidas.

—Deja de mirarme —dijo Lou, sin mirarlo—. Bebe conmigo. Me siento todavía más patético bebiendo solo.

Harry tomó una botella para sí mismo y se sentó junto a Lou, presionando sus hombros juntos. Abrió la botella, pero no bebió.

—No digas eso. No eres patético.

—Me siento bastante jodidamente patético —dijo Lou, con su vista aún en el techo. Harry veía la manzana de Adan de Lou subir y bajar mientras que murmuraba—. Un completo fracasado en todos los frentes —tomó un trago de su botella, sus arqueadas pestañas ocultando su expresión—. ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? Yo pienso: ¿Cuál es el punto en ir contra él? Si tuviera algo por lo que luchar, lo haría. Pero no lo tengo —sonrió—. Por lo menos haré feliz a alguien si me caso con Megan y continúo con la línea de lamentables aristócratas amargados y obscenamente ricos.

—No digas eso.

Lou lo miró un largo rato, con los ojos demasiado brillantes.

—Pero es verdad —dijo en voz baja—. Soy una decepción para todos. Para papá, porque no soy como él... o como Tristán —Lou rió—. Sabes, es gracioso. Un par de veces pensé que Tristán habría sido mucho mejor Tomlinson que yo, y ahora... ahora tengo un hermano que probablemente me odia y un padre que secretamente desea que yo hubiera sido el bastardo —miró a sus dedos de los pies descalzos—. Ni siquiera puedo hacer la cosa gay bien. Cagué incluso eso, cuando me enamoré del único hombre que nunca podría tener.

Harry apartó la mirada por un momento, poniendo su botella a un lado.

—Lou...

—Sabes que tengo razón —dijo Lou con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y papá tiene razón: algunas cosas son sencillamente imposibles. Debemos hacer lo que debemos.

—Cágate en tu padre.

—No, gracias. No estoy en ese tipo de cosas —Lou se carcajeó de su propia broma, y luego se echó a reír, pero pronto el borde afilado de su risa histérica se volvió doloroso de escuchar.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. No era una buena idea para consolarlo mientras que Lou estaba tan emocionalmente comprometido ya; él lo sabía. Pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo. Lou lo necesitaba, más que nunca, y eso sacó a flote cada instinto protector en él... y en lo que refería a Lou, Harry tenía demasiado de ellos.

Siempre supo que su cariño por Lou era un poco raro, un poco excesivo, un poco demasiado posesivo y protector. Incluso si no tenía nada, quería darle a Lou todo, adicto a la sensación de cuidarlo. Harry había admirado a Hannah en todo sentido, por ser independiente y negarse a pertenecerle a nadie más que a sí misma, con Lou era todo lo contrario: a Harry jodidamente le encantaba que lo necesitara. Y ahora, contra su mejor juicio, sus propios instintos le demandaban hacer lo necesario para que Lou se sintiera mejor, a pesar de saber que, en el largo plazo, su intervención podría —lo haría— herir más a Lou.

Pero joder, no podía seguir viendo esto.

Suspirando, Harry jaló a Lou acercándolo y lo envolvió con sus brazos. La risa de Lou se desvaneció. Hizo un ruidito suave y se dejó caer contra Harry, prácticamente fundiéndose en el abrazo.

Harry se quedó mirando la castaña cabeza contra su pecho, muy consciente de que este no era un comportamiento amistoso. Lou no quería a su mejor amigo ahora; quería recibir consuelo de la persona de quien estaba enamorado. Lou quería amor.

El estómago de Harry se apretó. Se volvió a preguntar si esto era una manipulación emocional.

Posiblemente. Pero odiaba el estado emocional de Lou últimamente: abatido, casi deprimido y culpable, por cosas en las que Lou no tenía ningún control. A la mierda. Mientras hiciera sentir a Lou mejor, no le importaban una mierda las implicaciones morales.

—No seas tonto —dijo Harry, acariciando el pelo de Lou y besando la parte superior de su cabeza—. ¿Crees que hubiéramos sido nosotros así, si tu fueras como Tristán? Sé que es un muy buen tipo detrás de esa espinosa fachada tiene que serlo, o mi hermano no estaría enamorado de él, pero en lo que a mí respecta, no tiene nada con que compararse contigo —rozó sus labios contra la sien de Lou. —. Nadie lo hace. ¿No sabes cuán jodidamente te adoro?

—Harry —murmuró Lou, retorciéndose contra sus labios, pero sin alejarse—. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. No lo hagas.

—Sí, estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor —dijo Harry, con voz dura pero aun así honesta—. Pero tú sabes que no miento. Por amor de Dios, rompí con mi novia por ti.

Lou hizo una mueca.

—¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?

—Sí —dijo Harry, inclinando el rostro de Lou para encontrarse con su mirada—. Porque creo que eso demuestra algo.

Con sus mejillas sonrojándose, Lou parpadeó rápidamente y bajó la mirada hacia la botella en su mano. Tomó un gran trago y luego la presionó contra los labios de Harry.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Estás tratando de emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí? — Pero la aceptó y tomó un trago.

—Has descubierto mi maléfico plan maestro —dijo Lou, llevando la botella a su boca. Sus ojos brillaban mientras que tomaba otro sorbo—. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

—Dejar de beber sería un buen comienzo —dijo Harry, alejando la botella de él y dejándola a un lado—. Ya estás borracho.

El labio inferior de Lou sobresalía.

—¿No te enseñó tu mamá que hacer pucheros es impropio? — dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona y besó la comisura de la boca, haciendo pucheros, de Lou.

—Es realmente difícil evitar delirar cuando haces este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? —dijo Lou pareciendo contenido.

Mierda.

Haciendo una mueca interiormente, Harry sonrió.

—¿Es realmente más extraño que las mamadas que me diste?

La humorada salió un poco chata. Este todavía era un terreno muy inestable, un tema que no sentía cómodo de analizar, mucho menos discutirlo.

—Sí, en realidad —dijo Lou con una sonrisa de lado—. Porque puedo racionalizar las mamadas: Podría decirme a mí mismo que eres un confuso fetichista pervertido. Pero esto... es más difícil de racionalizar y descartar.

Harry se quedó mirándolo. Estaba en lo cierto. ¿Por qué besaba a Lou en los labios? La boca de Lou no era realmente de su propiedad, maldición.

—Todo esto me jodió la cabeza —dijo con un suspiro—. No sé qué coño estoy haciendo, Lou —puso una mano en la nuca de Lou, rozando su cuello con el pulgar—. Pero sé una cosa: no quiero hacerte daño. Y ocurrirá, si empiezas a pensar que esto es algo que no es. Dijiste que tomarías lo que sea que estuviera dispuesto a darte, pero realmente no deberías hacerlo. No me dejes cruzar la línea. No puedo darte lo que quieres. Te mereces más.

Un toque de tristeza cruzó los ojos azul—verdosos de Lou antes de que asintiera y se apoyara en el pecho de Harry nuevamente.

—Todavía estás esperando que me desenamore de ti, ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo hizo paralizarse. Harry frunció el ceño.

—No —dijo lentamente—. Supongo que ya lo acepté.

Lou simplemente zumbaba, sus pálidos dedos jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa de Harry.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, y ahora que ya no tenía nada más en que centrarse, Harry advirtió que Lou estaba en su regazo. Mientras que ellos no eran ajenos a acurrucarse y abrazarse, esto era nuevo. Esta era la forma en que se sentaría con su chica. No habría sido la gran cosa con Hannah; con Lou se sentía... diferente. Lou podría ser más ligero y más bajo que él, pero era un chico, y no uno pequeño como lo sería una mujer.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —murmuró Harry, decidiendo no pedirle a Lou que se bajara de su regazo.

Lou parecía cómodo. Y no era exactamente difícil complacerlo, de todos modos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuándo empezó?

Lou no necesitaba preguntarle a qué se refería.

—Más o menos cuando me di cuenta para que servía mi polla —dijo con una suave risita—. Pero estuve medio negándolo por años. Hasta...

—¿Hasta qué?

Lou levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

—Hasta que accidentalmente te vi tener sexo con Erica.

—¿Erica?

Lou rodó los ojos.

—Teníamos dieciséis. No espero que la recuerdes. Eras una puta total por entonces.

—Yo tenía dieciséis —dijo Harry, sin molestarse en negar la parte de "puta". Lo había sido.

Lou resopló, sus dedos jugando con el botón inferior de la camisa de Harry.

—De todos modos, te vi tener sexo con ella.

Harry sonrió, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

—No tienes sexo a los dieciséis, Lou... follas, con la esperanza de que lo estés haciendo bien. Es rápido, excitante, y torpe como el infierno. Yo probablemente era mejor en ello que el promedio de chicos de dieciséis años, pero aun así era bastante mediocre.

—Para mí virginal mirada, tu técnica estaba bien — murmuró Lou, dejando caer su mirada a la camisa de Harry—. Era...

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Hasta ese momento yo había estado medio negándolo —dijo Lou finalmente—. Esperaba que fuera sólo una fase, algo que podría pasar. Pero... pero era difícil seguir negándolo cuando me di cuenta que quería tomar el lugar de la chica —Lou levantó los ojos, la familiar expresión descarada nuevamente en ellos—. Quería ser el que estuviera debajo de ti, aquel a quien te follaras.

Harry se quedó mirando a Lou, el ambiente tan silencioso que podía escuchar el motor de la nevera desde la cocina.

—Tuve algo así como una crisis de identidad luego de eso —dijo Lou, mojando sus labios con la lengua—. Odiaba mi cuerpo, odiaba querer cosas que mi cuerpo no podía tomar y no debía desear — Lou se sonrojó—. A veces... a veces odiaba ser un varón y deseaba haber nacido mujer, porque así podría saber lo que se siente tenerte... tenerte de esa manera. Lo deseaba tanto. Se había convertido en una especie de obsesión... por tenerte dentro de mí.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante una confesión así. Tenía la boca seca. Lo que Lou estaba diciendo estaba más que un poco jodido por varios motivos. Pero había algo en ello —la parte sobre Lou necesitándolo, deseando tenerlo dentro de él— que apelaba a la retorcida parte suya que deseaba ser dueño de Lou en todas las formas posibles, incluso cuando su parte racional se estremecía y consideraba que era incorrecto.

—Bastante jodido, ¿no? —Lou dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Pero eso fue antes de que hiciera algunas investigaciones y descubriera que los hombres podían estar unidos así, también. Fue entonces cuando descubrí los consoladores.

Harry no entendía qué estaba intentando conseguir Lou. Si su objetivo era poner a Harry incómodo de putamadre, estaba teniendo éxito.

_—Lou..._

—Me encantó usarlos —Lou murmuró, con la cara roja, pero con su mandíbula tenazmente fija, con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos—. Me encantó. Me volví algo adicto a ello —Se rió un poco—. El problema fue, que siempre imaginé que eras tú, así que cuando realmente tuve sexo con mis novios, me los follé, pero no pude dejar que me follaran... se sentía incorrecto —La mirada de Lou sostuvo la de Harry, con una expresión extrañamente vulnerable y atrevida al mismo tiempo—. Así que sí, he deseado que me folles desde que tenía dieciséis.

—¿Estás tratando de impresionarme? —dijo Harry con una risa corta.

Lou se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás. ¿Está funcionando? —Lou ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo con una mirada indescifrable en los ojos—. ¿Estás asqueado?

—No —dijo Harry. Sentía muchas cosas, pero asco no era una de ellas.

Lou se humedeció los labios.

—Quiero chuparte la verga.

Harry se quedó congelado. Incluso luego de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, oír eso aún era jodidamente surrealista. Pero, de nuevo, Lou parecía estar en un extraño estado de ánimo esta noche. Harry sabía que sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por esta situación. Debería haber mantenido la distancia mientras que Lou estaba emocionalmente comprometido, en vez de tener sentado a Lou en su puto regazo.

—¿Estás borracho? —dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar la agitación en su ingle.

Lou sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes que no lo estoy. Así que, ¿puedo chuparte la polla?

Harry nunca habría pensado que una frase pudiera sonar tan errónea y excitante a la vez.

Debería decir que no. Deberían dejar de hacer esto. Pero esa tendencia inagotable a satisfacer las necesidades de Lou estaba jodiendo su mente, por lo que era más difícil decirle que no cuando Lou ya había tomado su silencio por un sí y empezó a desabrochar sus jeans. Su polla se estaba endureciendo, su cuerpo respondiendo a la necesidad de Lou como un semental que olía una yegua en celo. Joder. Este era Lou.  _Su_ _Lou_ _._  Lou no era para follárselo. Poner su polla en la boca de Lou todavía se sentía como una blasfemia.

Y, sin embargo, Harry se encontró sin resistirse cuando Lou sacó su polla y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente con ambas manos, mirándola con hambre y fascinación, mientras que se endurecía por completo. Harry no podía creer que Lambert hubiera llamado a Lou frígido: estaba tan lejos de ser frígido como podría. O tal vez Lou era así sólo con él.

Lou se bajó de su regazo y empujó los muslos de Harry abriéndolos.

—Lou —Harry gimió cuando Lou lo chupó profundamente, con un movimiento suave que destruyó el restante autocontrol de Harry. Gruñiendo y relajándose contra el sofá, se inclinó hacia el cabello castaño de Lou —le estaba creciendo largo— y lo empujó hacia atrás sólo para poder mirar. Los rosados labios de Lou recorrieron a lo largo de su erección, su lengua se arremolinó alrededor del glande, y Harry se estremeció. La forma en que Lou se veía cuando le chupaba la polla era obscena: sus mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos por la lujuria y el placer, una mirada de pura felicidad en el rostro. Chupaba la polla de Harry como si fuera su cosa favorita en el mundo. Lou gimió alrededor de él y Harry vio que Lou había liberado su propia polla y estaba acariciándola rápidamente mientras que trabajaba lentamente con su boca, como si apreciara su sabor. La suave, húmeda, caliente boca de Lou envolviendo su dolorida polla, pero no lo suficientemente rápido ni lo suficientemente apretado.

Agarrándose al pelo de Lou, Harry empujó con sus caderas hacia el frente, más y más rápido hasta que estaba follándose la boca de Lou; su mente en blanco, pero guiado por el deseo de correrse profundo en esa dulce garganta y llenar el vientre de Lou con su semen hasta que Lou estuviera tan lleno de él que...

Un teléfono sonó dentro del bolsillo de Lou, sonando tan fuerte como una alarma anti—incendios. Siguió sonando y sonando hasta que Lou se echó hacia atrás, jadeante, y lo sacó con dedos inestables.

—Apágalo —Harry dijo entre dientes, jalando la boca de Lou de nuevo hacia su palpitante verga. Si Lou insistía en chupar su polla, lo menos que podía hacer era no dejarlo colgando tan cerca del límite. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Con ojos iluminados de travesura, Lou sonrió aturdido y pulsó el botón de responder.

Puso en el altavoz, para contestar.

—¿Qué? —dijo Lou, con la voz ronca de chupar la polla de Harry.

 _—¡Cabrón! —_ dijo la persona que llamaba. Era Niall.

—¿Qué hice? —dijo Lou, con sus ojos vidriosos todavía centrados en la dolorida polla de Harry. Lou curvó su mano alrededor de la base y apretó, como si disfrutara de su dureza. Silbando entre dientes, Harry lo miró.

Lou sonrió, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la longitud de su verga. Era una lenta tortura cuando todo lo que quería hacer era cogerse esa boca y correrse.

 _—¿Qué has hecho? —_ dijo Niall con incredulidad— _. Me dejaste en un sitio en que conozco un total de tres personas, y todos ellos se perdieron en alguna jodida parte._ _Ey_ _, suenas borracho...¿Estás borracho? ¿Tu y_ _Harry_ _me abandonaron para pasar un buen rato? En ese caso,_ _buuuuuu_ _, tu apestas._

—Estoy ocupado —dijo Lou y lamió la cabeza de la polla de Harry—. Hablamos mañana.

— _¿Estás en lo de_ _Harry_ _?_

 _—Mhm —_ Lou zumbó afirmativamente alrededor de la polla de Harry. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry y este sintió que su polla latía ante la mirada de lujuria desenfrenada en la cara de Lou. La pequeña mierda estaba realmente consiguiendo excitarse al mamar la polla de Harry mientras que estaba hablando por teléfono con su amigo.

 _—Entonces te veo en diez minutos —_ dijo Niall _—_ _. Cinco, si no hay tráfico —_ Colgó.

Harry se puso rígido. Había oído mal ¿verdad? Pero a juzgar por la mirada de los ojos ampliamente abiertos de Lou, él no lo había hecho. Se miraron uno al otro, con la boca de Lou todavía envuelta apretadamente alrededor del miembro de Harry, y la mano de Lou todavía alrededor de su propia erección. Jesús.

—Está en camino —Harry logró decir, con la voz un poco inestable. Sacó su polla de Lou, silbando ante la pérdida de su húmeda y tibia boca. Lou dejó escapar un gemidito decepcionado.

—No tenemos tiempo —dijo Harry, tratando de bajar su erección. Era en vano; estaba tan condenadamente erecto.

Lou no se veía mejor, su respiración acelerada, su erección todavía fuera, los ojos desenfocados.

—Tengo una idea —murmuró, descartando rápido sus jeans y ropa interior— Sólo no te vuelvas loco conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando Harry vio lo que era, se le secó la boca.

—Lou...

—No tiene por qué significar nada —dijo Lou rápidamente, montando las piernas de Harry y rodando el condón en la polla de Harry—. No significará nada. Un agujero es un agujero, ¿verdad? Pero será rápido —Se sonrojó, con las pupilas enormes—. Siempre me corro rápido con algo dentro de mí —dijo, sacando un paquete de lubricante de su bolsillo y embadurnando sus dedos con una generosa cantidad de líquido. Una distante parte en el cerebro de Harry se preguntaba por qué carajos Lou tenía condones y lubricante consigo — _¿habría planeado volver a follar con_ _Lambert_ _?—_ pero, en mayor medida, su cerebro se negaba a formar cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Aún así se quedó sentado, tenso y rígido en varios sentidos, viendo a Lou alcanzarse por detrás y prepararse rápidamente a sí mismo. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Debería detener a Lou. Excepto que su mente parecía ser incapaz de comprender plenamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, atrapado en la idea de follarse a Lou. Una mezcla de emociones y pensamientos conflictivos se enfrentaban dentro de él, yendo desde una sensación de absoluto error a un abrumador deseo.

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué coño hacer, tenía el regazo repleto de su muy desnudo mejor amigo, que se estaba posicionando a sí mismo sobre su polla. Lo próximo que supo fue que Lou se hundía lentamente sobre él y Harry silbó mientras que una increíble presión envolvía su palpitante erección. Mierda.

Lou lo tomó hasta la empuñadura y se detuvo, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y sonrojado. Se miraron uno al otro, respirando con dificultad.

_Mierda._

Su polla estaba dentro de Lou. Por una jodida que esto no podía pasar. Excepto que estaba pasando.

Lou abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero ni un sonido salió de ella. Se mordía el labio, viendo a Harry aturdido. Y luego comenzó a moverse — _y puta madre. Dios._  Harry apretó los dientes, intentando no emitir ningún sonido y permanecer completamente inmóvil. Parte de él todavía no podía creer que esto fuera real.

Observó a Lou montar su polla, la sensación de incredulidad en guerra con el placer de tener a Lou, estando dentro de él en la forma más profunda posible. Pero si poner su polla en la boca de Lou se sentía blasfemo, no era nada en comparación a cómo se sentía esto. Tenía su polla dentro de la persona a la que siempre consideró su hermanito... alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, no alguien a quien follar por el culo.

Pero no había nada ni remotamente fraternal en la forma en que se veía Lou montando su verga, jadeante, con su polla hinchada, los rosados labios abiertos y los ojos desenfocados por la dicha. Era imposible apartar la mirada de él.

Harry no estaba seguro de estar ni siquiera participando. Lou era quien hacía todo el trabajo. Lou dándose placer a sí mismo sobre él, en un ritmo agresivo, más y más rápido, golpeando una llamarada de calor que hizo que Harry sudara bajo su ropa y que sus bolas dolieran con necesidad de eyacular. Una gota de sudor le corría por la frente y la parte posterior de su cuello. Apretando los dientes, Harry trató de pensar, pero era terriblemente difícil con el ritmo fijado por Lou. Estaba perdiendo el control, rápidamente.

 _—Lou...—_ gruñó entre dientes.

Lou estaba más allá de la audición, follándose duro a sí mismo en la dolorida polla de Harry, sus gemidos cada vez más y más altos. Él estaba murmurando algo así como  _OhDios_ _,_ _OhDios_ _,_ _OhDios_ _,_  casi sollozando. Parecía absolutamente vicioso. Como una puta. Como una puta por su polla. Eso enloqueció a Harry y no pudo aguantar más... y un ardiente orgasmo disparó en él mientras se estremecía y gemía.

Apretando su propia erección, Lou se clavó una vez más en la polla de Harry y se corrió con un largo gemido ronco.

Por un breve momento de felicidad, sólo existía el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Lou.

Jadeante, Lou le devolvió la mirada.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

Se separaron y Lou luchó por vestirse. Harry estaba vestido en su mayoría, pero su camisa era un desastre. Metiendo su polla en sus jeans, Harry se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, su mente confundida mientras miraba al espejo en la pared opuesta.

Mierda.

Para cuando se cambió con una camisa limpia y regresó a la sala, esta estaba vacía, Lou y Niall se habían ido.

Harry se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera. La calle estaba bien iluminada por las luces de las decoraciones Navideñas. Niall y Lou estaban discutiendo por algo junto al automovil de Niall... o mejor dicho, Niall gesticulaba abundantemente y sacudía la cabeza, mientras que Lou se quedaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Como si sintiera la mirada de Harry, Lou levantó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Lou se volteó.

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_¿Aún no hablas con él?_

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Él es quien no habla conmigo. No me llamó ni una vez desde esa noche. No lo culpo._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Esa es la culpa hablando. Y no hay nada de lo que debas sentirte culpable. Que yo sepa, se necesitan dos personas._ _Harry_ _no es una víctima indefensa. Podría haber dicho que no. Podría haberte golpeado y empujado en cualquier momento. Nadie lo obligó a poner su polla dentro de_ _tí_ _._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Quizás me aproveché de él._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para: Louis Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_**Suspiro** _ _... aquí vamos._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
__Para:_ _ __Niall_ _ __ __Horan_ _ __   
__28 de diciembre_ _

_Estoy hablando en serio, Niall. Por supuesto que sé que no lo forcé a nada físicamente... no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara. Pero conozco a_ _Harry_ _. Yo sé lo que le gusta. Sé que tiene esa fijación con cuidarme, con hacerme feliz... siempre la tuvo, y podría haberla usado en su contra._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Podría haberte hecho feliz sin meter su polla en tu culo._ _Harry_ _es un chico grande y debe hacerse_ _jodidamente_ _responsable de sus propias acciones._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Pero esa es la cuestión. Cuando_ _follamos_ _, ni siquiera participó. Cómo que él... sólo se sentó ahí, dejándome usar su polla como a un juguete sexual._ _Niall_ _, lo he visto follar. Y lo que sucedió esa noche... así no es como él folla. Normalmente es bastante agresivo en el sexo._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Estaba duro. No perdió su erección. Se corrió. En mi libro, eso significa que participó del sexo._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Entonces, ¿por qué no me llamó en tres días?_

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_¿Nunca se te ocurrió que podría estar enloqueciendo por lo homosexual del asunto? He oído que le pasa a los tipos_ _heteros_ _. Quizás está tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que_ _follarse_ _a su mejor amigo no lo convierte en_ _gay_ _._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Harry_ _no es homofóbico en lo más mínimo. Si creyera que podría ser_ _gay_ _, eso no lo asustaría. Confía en mí, lo conozco. No, estoy seguro de que es algo más. De hecho, follarme no lo convierte en_ _gay_ _. Cuando estás muy excitado, cualquier hoyo sirve. Probablemente me follaría a una tipa si tuviera así de caliente._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Lo que sea. Por cierto, ¿cómo están las cosas con tus padres?_

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Como se esperaría, considerando todo. Tenso. Mamá está rara. Creo que papá le contó cuán decepcionante soy. Ella no dijo nada en voz alta, pero creo que sólo es porque no quiere estar de acuerdo con papá en nada. Pero ya sabes, muchas cosas están empezando a tomar sentido. Mamá siempre despreció el fútbol, especialmente al_ _Chelsea_ _. Ella sabía. Sabía sobre_ _Tristán_ _y no me dijo nada. Por algún motivo, eso es más difícil de tragar que el silencio de papá. Papá todavía está cabreado porque me niego a casarme con_ _Megan_ _Cadogan_ _. Probablemente debería estar más apenado por decepcionarlo, pero es difícil que me importe una mierda después de lo que pasó con_ _Harry_ _. ¿Es patético que esté hecho un desastre luego de tres días sin hablar con él?_

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Muy. Mi consejo: ve a echarte un polvo, amigo. Deja que alguien te dé por el culo para variar. Preferentemente, alguien que no tenga sentimientos fraternales hacia ti y que no tendría una crisis existencial luego del sexo._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para: Niall Horan  
  _ _28 de diciembre__

_No puedo._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_En realidad, puedes. Yo soy el tipo que está en un país homofóbico ahora mismo. Podría ser realmente golpeado (o peor) si hiciera un movimiento sobre la persona equivocada. Pero bien, si sólo quieres ser follado por el idiota de tu mejor amigo/_ _pseudo—hermano_ _... es tu corazón si lo quieres romper._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_No es un idiota._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Seguro que lo es. Sólo que no para ti. Es un tipo decente, pero puede ser un bastardo jodido cuando quiere. Confía en mí, soy el experto en gilipollas aquí._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Si fueras un experto en gilipollas, no tendrías tantas rupturas con ellos. Que te exciten los chicos malos no te convierte en un experto en ellos._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_No te burles de mí. ¡Ya lo verás! Un día resultará que uno de los tipos malos tendrá un corazón de oro detrás de esa dura fachada, y yo conseguiré mi "felices para siempre"._

🥀

_De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_Para:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_28 de diciembre_

_¿Realmente crees en eso? ¿En el felices para siempre?_ _Aww_ _, eres una chica,_ _Nini_ _._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Cállate_ _. No soy el que ha estado suspirando por un chico desde los ocho. Al menos yo estoy buscando a mi príncipe azul (y encontré sapos por ahora, pero eso es no viene al caso). Tú ni siquiera estás buscando._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

 _Estoy buscando. Tú sabes que estoy buscando_.

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Sí, Sí. Pero siempre fue él tu príncipe azul. Lo sé._

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_El problema es, que yo no soy la Cenicienta de su historia._

🥀

_De:_ _Niall_ _Horan_   
_Para:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_   
_28 de diciembre_

_Sí, no eres Cenicienta. Por ahora eres el chico del establo con el que consigue desahogarse y no tiene por qué significar algo. Bastante conveniente para él, ¿no es así?_ _Llámalo_ _y_ _dile_ _que se deje de joder contigo: ya sea que quiera, o que no quiera. No más_ _mamádas_ _ni_ _enculamientos_ _sin compromiso. No dejes que meta su polla en ningún lado cerca de ti, hasta que te dé una respuesta definitiva. ¿Lo entiendes?_

🥀

 _De:_ _Louis_ _Tomlinson_  
Para _ _:__ _ _Niall__ _ _Horan__  
 _ _28 de diciembre__

_Lo entiendo._

🥀

Louis reposaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, pensando en las palabras de Niall. Probablemente Niall sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Niall realmente tenía mucha más experiencia en hombres y relaciones que él. Y tal vez el hecho de que Louis hubiera conocido a Harry por tanto tiempo era realmente un escollo.

Louis suspiró. Estaba empezando a caer en cuenta de que Harry no era el único con problemas para adaptarse a los cambios en su relación. Tenía el mismo problema. Había esperado que Harry se comportara igual que lo hacía siempre, y eso era estúpido. Había pensado que entendía a Harry mejor que nadie, y si bien eso podría ser cierto, se estaba dando cuenta de que Harry podría ser un hombre diferente cuando se trataba de sexo y relaciones. Estaba empezando a entender que ya no estaba tratando únicamente con su mejor amigo.

Harry estaba conflictuado. Por un lado, estaba el hombre que siempre había sido su pilar; alguien que siempre estuvo para él, alguien más cercano que un hermano. Por otro lado, estaba el hombre de mirada severa, que estaba molesto por toda la situación y que lo culpaba con razón por la pérdida de la mujer que amaba. Mientras que ese hombre todavía sentía afecto por su mejor amigo, parecía resentido, y ese afecto se había torcido en algo distinto. Ese hombre no tuvo reparos en usar la boca de Lou o en evitarlo luego de follárselo, a pesar de que Harry debería saber cuánto lo lastimaría y confundiría.

Louis suspiró de nuevo, su pulgar detenido sobre el nombre de Harry en su lista de contactos. Estaba determinado a darle a Harry su espacio para averiguar lo que quería, pero luego de tres días de silencio Louis no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que saber dónde se encontraban, de una vez por todas.

Tocó el botón de llamada y llevó el teléfono a su oreja. Un timbrazo. Otro. Y el tercero.

Seguido por el cuarto, y luego el quinto.

Estaba empezando a pensar que Harry no contestaría cuando finalmente lo hizo.

_—Lou..._

Louis se estremeció al oír la voz grave de Harry.

—Hey —dijo, con su estómago haciendo un pequeño salto. Se dijo que era tonto. Sólo era Harry. No había motivo para sentirse tan endemoniadamente nervioso. Pero ahora, en la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación, no podía dejar de recordar lo que había sucedido hace tres días. Calor se precipitó hacia su ingle. Se sonrojó al recordar cuan desvergonzado había actuado.

El silencio se prolongó, volviéndose tenso. Dios, daría lo que fuera por saber qué estaba pensando Harry en ese momento.

Louis se lamió sus resecos labios.

—No me has llamado.

 _—Tampoco tú —_ dijo Harry.

Otro, largo silencio tenso.

Louis se encogió.

—¿Va a ser así de incómodo a partir de ahora?

 _—Por supuesto que será incómodo —_ dijo Harry concisamente _—_ _. Por eso es que no deberías haberlo hecho._

—¿Yo? —Pese a su conversación previa con Niall, sobre que él era el único culpable, Louis no sentía que Harry estuviera siendo del todo justo. Y espetó—. Yo no estaba sólo allí.

Harry se rió suavemente.

_—No nos engañemos,_ _Lou_ _. Probablemente podrías conseguir que asesine a alguien, si me lanzas esa mirada y lo pides con suficiente encanto._

Lou rió.

—Vamos, estás exagerando.

 _—Ya quisiera_  —dijo Harry, con un toque de autodesprecio y resentimiento palpable en su voz, otra vez.

Y Louis ya había tenido suficiente. La ira estalló en su interior, tan intensa que por un momento no podía respirar.

—Si estás tan harto de mí, puedes irte a la mierda. No estoy obligándote a quedarte. ¡Vete al Carajo! —colgó, respirando con dificultad.

El teléfono sonó.

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero conocía a Harry. Era imposible ganarle en terquedad. Atendió y arremetió.

—¿Qué?

 _—No hablas en serio —_ dijo Harry.

—Soy muy serio —dijo Louis, con la voz temblando por la ira—. Eres libre de buscar a tu novia y tener una vida feliz. No voy a molestarte más con mis estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Colgó de nuevo y presionó el dorso de las manos en sus irritados ojos. Maldita sea.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

 _—Lou —_ dijo Harry _—_ _. No seas ridículo_.

—Ya terminé de hacer el ridículo —dijo Louis—. Ya tuve suficiente de sentirme culpable por mis sentimientos. Estoy harto de ello —Se tragó el grueso nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir todo esto? En el fondo, sabía lo que iba a venir—. Desearía que no hubiéramos llegado a esto. Pero enfrentémoslo: no está funcionando. Nunca lo hará. No puedo cambiar lo que siento, y tú no puedes hacerlo tampoco. Es obvio ya, que no podemos ser sólo amigos y no podemos ser amantes... no podemos ser nada —Louis respiró hondo para calmar su voz. No estaba seguro de cuanto éxito tuvo—. Creo... creo que tenemos que tomar caminos separados antes de que empecemos a odiarnos uno al otro.

 _—No puedes hacer esto —_ dijo Harry _—_ _. No hagas esto,_ _Lou_ _. No por el puto teléfono._ _Encontrémonos_ _y..._

Louis cerró los ojos.

—Y entonces, ¿qué?

Silencio.

—Estoy agotado, Harry — dijo Lou, con voz apenas audible—. Si significo algo para ti, déjame ir. Vuelve con Hannah. Se feliz. Eras feliz con ella hasta que yo lo jodí.

Por un largo rato, sólo existió la respiración de Harry.

 _—¿Qué hay de ti? —_ dijo Harry.

El estómago de Lou dolía. Quizás una parte de él había estúpidamente esperado que Harry lo rechazara de plano.

—Estaré bien. Algún día —Se mordió el labio con fuerza para tragar cualquier ruido que lo habría traicionado—. Tal vez cuando haya superado esto, en unos años, podamos reunirnos y pasar el rato o algo.

 _—O algo —_ Harry repitió con voz apagada.

Las uñas de Louis se clavaron en su palma.

—Es lo mejor. Tú lo sabes.

Harry colgó.

Lou jaló sus rodillas hacia el pecho y se enroscó alrededor de ellas.

Cuando llegaron las lágrimas, no le trajeron alivio alguno. Quince años de amistad y amor, se fueron. Así como así.

Una o dos horas más tarde, se secó los ojos y buscó nuevamente su teléfono. Su visión estaba todavía borrosa mientras le escribía un mensaje de texto a Niall.

_¿Quieres compañía en Rusia?_

🥀

Tristán arrugó la nariz mientras veía a la ruidosa multitud vitoreando a su alrededor. Una fiesta de Año Nuevo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año atrás que iba a ser el anfitrión en grandes reuniones familiares, varias veces al mes, habría pensado que era una broma. Una muy mala. Pero no podía negar que había una parte de sí que lo disfrutaba. Ayudaba que realmente parecía agradarle a la familia de Zach, lo cual era bastante desconcertante, considerando que no se había esforzado por ser agradable.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está?

Tristán volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano adoptivo.

—¿Dónde está quién?

Zayn le dio una mirada.

—Tu hermano. Tu verdadero hermano.

Tristán se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No lo he visto últimamente —Y eso era un anticlímax. Había estado preparándose para tener la incómoda conversación  _entonces—tú—eres—mi—hermano_  durante días, pero no había visto ni un rastro de Louis desde Navidad. Había pensado que Louis de seguro vendría a esta fiesta, pero Harry había llegado con su ex—novia, la cual aparentemente ya no era una ex.

—¿Entonces vas a reconocerlo como hermano?

Tristán volvió a mirar a Zayn, sorprendido. Su relación podría haber mejorado algo durante este año, pero realmente aún no hablaban sobre temas personales. Desde luego, no había esperado que Zayn le preguntara eso.

No estaba seguro de qué responder. A decir verdad, había odiado a Louis cuando pensó que Louis lo tenía todo mientras que él no tenía nada. Ya no pensaba eso. En todo caso, ahora se compadecía de Louis.

—No lo odio —dijo Tristán, haciendo una mueca—. Quiero decir, solía hacerlo, pero es tan jodidamente inofensivo y agradable. No es divertido odiarlo. Es horrible.

Zayn se rió.

—¿Y por qué te importa? —Tristán preguntó, curioso.

La incomodidad de Zayn era evidente en su rostro.

—No lo hace —dijo rápidamente—. Sólo preguntaba.

Tristán lo estudió por un momento antes de que una lenta sonrisa jalara sus labios.

—No te preocupes, siempre serás mi hermano favorito para odiar.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco con un largo suspiro y se fue hacia su novio.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Tristán buscó a su alrededor, pero su propio novio no estaba a la vista. Tal vez Zach estuviera en la terraza.

Tristán fue a la terraza y sonrió al ver su alta y solitaria figura viendo los fuegos artificiales en la distancia.

Sólo cuando llegó afuera, se dio cuenta de su error. No era Zach; era Harry.

Tristán estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, pero lo dudó, su curiosidad picándolo. Había oído que Harry había vuelto con su novia hace apenas unos días. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí solo?

Se acercó y Harry volteó ligeramente la cabeza.

—No sabía que fumabas —dijo Tristan.

Harry le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, su mirada volviendo hacia los fuegos artificiales.

—No he fumado en años.

—¿Por qué?

Harry no respondió de inmediato.

—Lou es sensible con el humo del cigarrillo.

Tristán sintió sus cejas subir. La respuesta de Harry no lo sorprendió; su voz lo hizo: completamente monótona, carente de emoción.

Notando las colillas de cigarrillo a los pies de Harry, Tristán comentó.

—¿Y estás poniéndote al día por el tiempo perdido?

—Algo así —dijo Harry, sin mirarlo.

—Imagino que tu novia no es sensible con el humo del cigarrillo.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron.

—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

—No te ves terriblemente feliz, para ser un tipo que acaba de reconciliarse con su novia.

—No estamos juntos. Todavía —Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Tristán, Harry aclaró—. Venimos como amigos. Hannah me dió la oportunidad de reconquistarla.

—Sí, veo lo duro que estás intentándolo. De esforzarte más deberías dejarla sola en la fiesta a la que la llevaste  _¡Oh!,_  espera...

—Por favor, dime que mi hermano te nalguea.

Tristán sonrió.

—Lo hace. Pero a mí me encanta, así que no es demasiado castigo.

Una leve sonrisa curvó brevemente los labios de Harry. Tomó una larga calada al cigarrillo y sopló el humo a un lado.

Viendo la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, Tristán distraídamente se preguntó si Harry le ganaría al novio de Zayn el título de  _"el hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido"._  Aunque no importaba, de todos modos: Zach era aún más caliente, al menos en la sesgada opinión de Tristán. Pero podía entender por qué Louis estaba tan enganchado con Harry: si Tristán hubiera crecido junto a eso, probable lo estaría también.

—¿Entonces elegiste a Hannah sobre Louis, después de todo?

Harry se puso rígido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía los hombros de Tristán con un apretón de muerte, sus ojos clavados en él.

—¿Él te dijo eso? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Tristán parpadeó. Atrás quedó la máscara de indiferencia. La intensidad en la mirada de Harry era algo intimidante.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, con la cara en blanco de nuevo.

—No, no me digas nada —desvió la mirada, un músculo latiendo en su mandíbula—. No quiero saber.

 _Qué curioso_.

—He sabido lo que siente por ti desde hace mucho — Tristán dijo lentamente—. Pero no sé dónde está. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo y tu no? ¿Qué pasó?

Harry encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente, la punta ardiendo en un rojo furioso.

—Se fue. Así como así —dio una breve carcajada—. Terminó una amistad de quince años por el jodido teléfono.

Oh. Tristán no había pensado que Louis tuviera las bolas para cortar el vínculo con Harry, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Tristán estudió a Harry. Aunque no sabía todo, podía llenar los baches con una precisión razonable y adivinar lo que había sucedido.

—Pero regresaste con la mujer que amas. ¿No deberías ser feliz?

—Feliz —Harry repitió, como si fuera una palabra extraña. Se quedó mirando los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos—. Estoy feliz. Estoy en un puto éxtasis —sonaba todo lo contrario. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era cortante—. No importa. Hizo lo correcto. No estaba funcionando. Nos estaba jodiendo la cabeza.

Tristán no estaba seguro de qué decir.

—Así que él y tú, ¿terminaron? ¿Totalmente? —Era difícil de creer. Parecía simplemente... errado.

—Dijo que tal vez nos veríamos en unos años —Harry dejó escapar una risa quebradiza, sus dedos agarrando la barandilla de la terraza—. Unos años...

Ladeando la cabeza, Tristán lo estudió.

—¿Lo follaste? ¿Por eso es que te asustaste?

Harry le lanzó una mirada  _medio—divertida_ _,_   _medio—sorprendida._

—¿Siempre eres tan directo?

—¿Eso es un sí? —dijo Tristán.

—Sí —dijo Harry.

—¿Fue tan terrible?

—No fue eso.

—¿Entonces, cuál fue el problema?

—Era Lou —dijo Harry, como si eso lo respondiera. Tal vez para él, lo hacía—. Fue raro.

—Obviamente —dijo Tristán con una sonrisa—. Mira, lo entiendo, estuve allí. Soy cien por ciento gay, pero cuando estaba bajo los reflectores, cada tanto tenía que salir con mujeres y follarlas para aparentar —Hizo una mueca—. Objetivamente eran hermosas, pero incluso cuando me las arreglaba para tener una erección –y déjame decirte, que era difícil como la mierda– el sexo se sentía algo grotesco y terriblemente insatisfactorio. Por supuesto, no era culpa de ellas. Era yo —miró a Harry—. De eso estoy hablando. Es fácil engañar a tu mente. Es mucho más difícil engañar a tu polla. La sexualidad puede ser fluida, pero aún así hay límites. Algo te excita o no. Seguro, que la primera vez con otro tío debe ser raro para un tipo heterosexual. ¿Pero se sintió grotesco y forzado?

—No —respondió Harry después de un momento.

—¿Fue algo por lástima?

—No —dijo Harry, con más seguridad.

—¿Tuviste problemas para que se te pare con él?

Harry no dijo nada, viéndose más irritado a cada minuto.

Tristán sonrió un poco, recordando a Zach. Zach actuaba igual cuando no quería admitir algo, incluso a sí mismo.

—Lo amaste, ¿No es así? —dijo en voz baja.

Harry apretó los labios.

—Ey, ¡No estoy juzgándote! —dijo Tristán con una sonrisa—. Sólo me acordé de alguien que hace medio año me dijo que follarse a Louis sería grotesco... que sería como follarse a un hermano —Síp, le gustaba decir  _Te—lo—dije_ _;_ _demándenlo_. Siempre se sentía bien tener razón—. Pero, no están verdaderamente emparentados, por lo que es solo un poquito sucio amar a alguien como un hermano y amar follárselo, también.

Harry lo miró con una expresión inescrutable. Luego, sus brazos se dispararon y arrastró a Tristán más cerca.

—¿Qué...? —Tristán comenzó a decir antes de que Harry presionara sus labios contra los suyos. La primera emoción de Tristán fue el pánico (¿Qué si Zach se enteraba, se enfadaba y lo dejaba?), entonces la dirección de sus pensamientos lo irritó (no era propiedad de Zach, Carajo, y se negaba a ser tan patético y pegajoso) y se relajó, dejando a Harry besarlo. Harry era objetivamente caliente y el beso fue objetivamente bueno. Sólo que no causó nada en él. Simplemente reafirmó que amaba a Zach, y sin importar lo patético que fuera, sólo quería los besos de Zach. No sintió pasión en Harry, tampoco, por lo que no le sorprendió ver una expresión en blanco en su cara cuando Harry se alejó.

—Sabes, tu hermano podría realmente matarte por eso —dijo Tristán, limpiándose los labios—. Es extremadamente posesivo— Tristán hizo una mueca—. De hecho, mi hermano probablemente también me mataría por esto. Así que vamos a mantener esto entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —miró a Harry con curiosidad—. ¿Ayudó? ¿Te sientes más gay?

—No —Harry dijo secamente, apartando los ojos.

Tristán sonrió.

—Te gustaba más besarlo a él, ¿verdad? Pese a todos tus fraternales sentimientos por él, ¿Uh?

Harry no respondió, pero Tristán no necesitaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —Tristan murmuró, mirando los fuegos artificiales—. Mi pierna se recuperará completamente, pero no estoy volviendo al fútbol. Nunca. No quiero hacerlo. Porque... siento como que la intervención de Arthur ha hecho que todo lo que logré en mi carrera se sienta barato — Tristán mordió el interior de su mejilla, su ira quemando de nuevo—. Iré a la escuela de negocios —Siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para invertir. Era algo que disfrutaba verdaderamente y en lo que era bueno—. Quiero lograr algo por mí. Algo mío.

Tristán miró a Harry y lo encontró observándolo con atención.

—Sabes, por mucho tiempo traté de convencerme de que no debería desear algo que Arthur aprobaría. Desde que descubrí quien era mi padre, lo odié a él, a su familia, y al negocio familiar. Me parecía tan mal desear seguir la carrera que Arthur me habría hecho seguir si fuera su precioso heredero. Pero luego pensé:  _¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué importaría su opinión, si es algo que realmente quiero?_  —Tristán sonrió ampliamente.  _A la mierda_ _Arthur—_ _._  A veces tenemos esta idea profundamente arraigada de que algo está mal y no debemos desearlo, pero a veces es sólo mierda. A veces nuestra propia mente es nuestro peor enemigo —miró a Harry a los ojos—. Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea.

Se encaró hacia el interior, con un contoneo en su andar. Podía sentir la pesada mirada de Harry en su nuca mientras dejaba la terraza.

—Cuando sonríes de esa forma, generalmente no es por nada bueno —dijo una seca voz familiar. Zach.

Tristán puso una expresión herida.

Sin impresionarse, Zach lo agarró por la cintura y lo jaló acercándolo. Tristán descartó la actuación herida y sonrió, enroscando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zach.

—Sólo estaba ayudando a alguien —dijo inocentemente.

—Ni siquiera quiero saberlo —dijo Zach antes de morder el labio inferior de Tristán y chuparlo.

Minutos después, cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, Tristán miraba los grises ojos de Zach, luchando contra esa horrible sensación suave en su pecho.  _Uf_ , estar enamorado era horrible.

Zach sonrió y lo besó en la nariz.

—Feliz Año Nuevo,  _Carita_ _de Muñeca._

Suspirando interiormente, Tristán dejó de luchar contra la sensación suave y jaló la boca de Zach de nuevo a la suya, donde pertenecía.

_Feliz Año Nuevo._

Por primera vez en su vida, sabía que lo sería.

Al menos para ellos dos.

🥀

Harry se quedó parado en la terraza un largo rato luego de que Tristán se fuera.

No, besar a Tristan no ayudó. El beso lo había dejado sintiéndose frío. Besar a Lou, a pesar de estar mal, nunca lo había dejado sintiéndose frío. Lou era cálido, siempre cálido, su boca dulce y deseosa y de Lou... incluso si besarla se sentía extraño como la mierda.

_Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea._

Si tan solo fuera así de simple.

Suspirando, Harry se pasó una mano por los ojos. No importaba ahora. Debería volver a entrar. Con la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Con Hannah. Lou se había ido... para mejor.

Todavía parecía irreal.

Harry se quedó viendo los fuegos artificiales mientras que volaban hacia arriba y explotaban, creando una hermosa y colorida vista. Lou amaba los fuegos artificiales. Siempre se entusiasmaba con ellos como un niño.

Un vacío doloroso retorció su estómago cuando se percató de que este era el primer Año Nuevo en años que no estaba pasando con Lou. El primero de muchos.

Harry encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente.

Tras él, la puerta se abrió y cerró.

—Vas a resfriarte —dijo Hannah.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando una sensación de déjà vu _(17)_  lo golpeó con fuerza. ¿De verdad habían pasado sólo tres semanas?

 _(17. Cuando una experiencia nos despierta la_ ** _sensación_** _de haber_ ** _vivido_** _previamente_ ** _determinada situación_** )

Hace tres semanas, justo en esta terraza, él había elegido a Lou por sobre Hannah. Había estado enojado, había tenido el corazón roto, pero también había estado decidido a mantener a Lou por cualquier medio necesario.

Pero no había sido suficiente. En cambio, los había jodido irremediablemente.

Debería haber dejado que Lou se fuera entonces. Si hubiera elegido a Hannah, nada de esto habría pasado.

Todavía tendría el amor de Hannah y su amor por ella, no habría sido contaminado por sus conflictivos sentimientos por Lou.

Harry hizo una mueca, enojado consigo mismo.  _Lou_ _,_ _Lou_ _,_ _Lou_ _._  ¿Podría pasar dos malditos minutos sin pensar en Lou? Nunca había notado cuento tiempo pasaba pensando en él hasta que conscientemente intentó parar de hacerlo. El problema era, que cuando lograba realmente frenar los pensamientos intrusivos, se encontraba de mal humor, distraído, y en general sintiéndose como la mierda. Probablemente era enfermizo como la mierda, pero así era como era.

—¿Harry?

—Lo siento —dijo, sacando su mano y tomando la de Hannah. La apretó— Lo siento. Probablemente no soy buena compañía en este momento.

Sus ojos azules se veían pensativos mientras que lo miraba. Había desconfianza en ellos... algo que no había estado allí antes. Ella era diferente. Pero, de nuevo, también lo era él. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió a Harry que ambos podrían haber cambiado demasiado como para encajar.

—Hay algo diferente en ti —dijo ella, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Pareces... A veces te miro y es como si no te conociera.

 _Ya somos dos_.

La verdad era, que él no sabía qué tipo de persona era Harry Styles sin Louis Tomlinson en su vida.

Era tiempo de averiguarlo.

Detrás de él, los fuegos artificiales se dispararon en el patio trasero y la gente aplaudió.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry —dijo Hannah con una sonrisa suave. Su cabello rubio brillaba.

_Un año nuevo. Un nuevo comienzo._

Harry forzó una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar la persistente sensación de que todo estaba mal.

_Si significo algo para ti,_ _déjame_ _ir. Se feliz._

Tenía que intentarlo.

🥀

Hannah quería tomar las cosas con calma y no precipitarse en una relación de nuevo. Quería recomponer la confianza entre ellos.

Harry lo entendió.

Y en el fondo, no podía negar que se sentía algo aliviado.

🥀

No tenían sexo. No se besan. Tenían citas amistosas.

Muchas veces, veían películas. Se sentaban uno junto al otro, con los ojos pegados a la TV, sus cuerpos apenas separados. Debería haberse sentido cómodo, pero no lo hacía. Un mes atrás, él habría tomado su mano. Un mes atrás, ella habría puesto la cabeza en su hombro. Ahora, había algo raro en el aire, algo duro y roto.

Una tarde, lo intentó de todos modos. Le temó la mano. Sus dedos eran delgados y delicados.

Cuatro minutos después, la soltó y enroscó la mano sobre el muslo.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

—¿Quieres un trago?

—No —dijo Hannah, con un tono muy neutro—. Y tú no deberías, tampoco.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

Él no dijo nada.

Apenas se miraron entre sí por el resto de la noche.

Después de que ella finalmente se fuera, cogió una cerveza de la heladera, se tiró en el sofá y llevó la botella a sus labios.

🥀

Tres semanas ya en el nuevo año, Hannah lo besó.

Sus labios eran suaves y familiares. Poniendo una mano en su nuca, Harry le devolvió el beso. Cuando enterró su lengua profundamente en su boca, ella no se estremeció. Ella no se inclinó hacia el contacto como si estuviera hambrienta por él. Ella no hizo un ruidito por el simple roce de su pulgar contra su oído.

Cuando él se retiró, sus azules ojos no estaban vidriosos con descarado deseo. Sólo estaba algo falta de aliento.

Harry la miró y se preguntó qué carajos estaba mal con él.

Hannah suspiró.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba —se veía resignada y algo triste—. Creo que está bastante claro que no tiene sentido que volvamos a estar juntos.

Harry se apoyó en el sofá y se frotó la frente. Tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza. Quizás no debería haber bebido tanto en la fiesta de Gary. Por lo general le tomaba mucho conseguir una resaca.

—Ni siquiera pareces sorprendido —dijo Hannah—. Podría por lo menos haber pretendido estar sorprendido.

—He sido un idiota por semanas, Hannah —dijo—. Si yo fuera tú, no me querría, tampoco.

—No eres un idiota —dijo Hannah—. Pero no eres el hombre del que me enamoré. Ya no —Ella sacudió la cabeza— . Ya me rompiste el corazón una vez y no me diste ninguna explicación. Aún así, te di una segunda oportunidad, pero ya casi pasó un mes y no veo entusiasmo en ti. Es como si esperaras que funcionemos sin ningún esfuerzo de tu parte. Como si yo no valiera el esfuerzo. Como si yo fuera fácil.

—No creo que seas fácil.

Su voz se suavizó.

—No estoy ciega, sabes. Tu corazón no está en ello. Nosotras las mujeres podemos sentir estas cosas. A veces estás tan frío e insensible que es difícil de creer que seas el mismo hombre relajado y atento del que me enamoré. No recuerdo la última vez que sonreíste. Fumas demasiado. Bebes demasiado. No es saludable, Harry —Ella frunció el ceño, sus pálidas cejas reuniéndose—. Siento... siento una oscuridad en ti, algo que no estaba antes. Es como si algo se hubiera chupado tu luz. Tus ojos ahora son más duros. Me asusta a veces.

Suspirando, Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, sus hombros encorvándose. Volvió a pensar en el último mes. Sí, podía ver hacia dónde apuntaba ella. Cuando no estaba apático, tenía poco control de su temperamento en estos días. Estaba irritable en un buen día y peor que eso en los días malos, y últimamente los días malos superaban ampliamente a los buenos. Carajo, ayer él y Nick habían llegado a las manos después de alguna observación inofensiva que hizo Nick.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hannah en voz baja, tocando su hombro. Ella olía a flores— Dime qué está mal.

Harry casi sonrió. Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía pensar que había algo mal en él: sus hermanos, sus colegas, sus amigos, y ahora Hannah. La verdad era, que no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo mal en él. Estaba empezando a sospechar que este era su verdadero ser. Quizás nació un capullo y Lou lo había hecho más suave. Harry se estremeció un poco cuando el mero pensamiento de Lou trajo consigo un aluvión de pensamientos y sentimientos conflictivos que prefería no examinar muy de cerca.

—¿Es sobre Louis? —dijo Hannah, con voz cuidadosa—. No lo he visto cerca en absoluto. ¿Has tenido una pelea con él?

—No hablemos de él —tomó su mano en la suya, tratando de suavizar la voz—. Estábamos hablando de nosotros.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos destellando tristeza.

—No hay un nosotros, Harry. ¿No te has dado cuenta ya? Dicen que el verdadero amor puede sobrevivir lo que sea que le arroje la vida. Tal vez el nuestro no era tan fuerte.

La miró y se sintió... para nada tan afectado como habría esperado estar. Cuando había roto con ella un mes y medio atrás, había tenido que emborracharse para aliviar el dolor. Ahora sólo había una sensación agridulce sobre lo que podrían haber sido... y nada más.

—Lo siento —dijo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y apoyándose para rozar sus labios contra los suyos castamente.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. ¿Y sabes qué? Pese a que no funcionó, me alegro de que me hayas pedido una segunda oportunidad. Ello finalmente me dio el cierre que necesitaba. Ya no estoy tan triste como lo estuve cuando rompiste conmigo. Puedo seguir adelante ahora —Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Amigos?

Mirando su hermoso rostro, Harry sabía que ella tenía razón: las últimas semanas le habían dado el cierre que necesitaba él también. Al menos en lo que refería a ella.

—Amigos —dijo, abrazándola. Ella olía familiar, pero su olor no lo hacía sentir mareado de placer. No quería acariciarla y respirar en ella hasta que sintiera como si deseara tragársela. Ella no olía como el hogar.

Ella no olía como suya.

Pero, de nuevo, ella nunca lo había sido.

🥀

Cuando el teléfono sonó muy temprano en la mañana, un par de semanas más tarde, Harry parpadeó adormilado un par de veces antes de volver a mirar el identificador de llamadas. No, no estaba viendo cosas: tenía el dudoso placer de recibir una llamada de Arthur Tomlinson.

Su estómago se revolvió. Arthur no le llamaría a esta hora sin que hubiera sucedido algo: Arthur lo había llamado en total dos veces, en todos los años de amistad con su hijo.

Algo andaba mal. Y dado que sólo tenían algo en común, a Harry no le gustaba lo que podría significar esta llamada.

—¿Has hablado con mi hijo últimamente? —Arthur dijo cuando contestó. Bueno, ciertamente no se estaba preocupando por sutilezas relacionales.

Harry se quedó mirando la oscura pared frente a la cama.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —dijo, sólo para ser un capullo. No era nada que Arthur no se mereciera.

_—Styles..._

—Mira, ni siquiera sé en dónde está —Harry escupió. Su temperamento no había mejorado desde su ruptura con Hannah; de hecho, estaba peor—. No se molestó en decírmelo. No lo he visto ni hablado con él en más de un mes.

—No te creo —dijo Arthur.

—Ya ni siquiera somos amigos —dijo Harry, sin molestarse en ocultar su amargura.

Silencio. La sorpresa de Arthur era palpable.

—Ya puede estar feliz —dijo Harry, torciendo los labios—. Esto es lo que siempre ha querido.

—Fuiste una mala influencia —Arthur dijo con irritación.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Quiere decir que tenía demasiada influencia. Lo cual odiabas.

—Y tenía razón. Eres la razón para que él... sea de esa forma. Habría sido normal si...

—Realmente no estoy de humor para su intolerancia — Harry dijo rotundamente—. Será mejor que tenga una jodida buena razón para llamarme o voy a colgar.

Podía oír a Arthur tomando una respiración profunda.

—Estoy preocupado por Louis —admitió por fin, con evidente reticencia.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry, aplastando el impulso de preguntar dónde estaba Lou. Si supiera dónde estaba Lou, no confiaba en sí mismo para permanecer alejado... y tenía que hacerlo. El hecho de que Hannah y él no hubieran funcionado juntos, no había cambiado nada: Lou había dejado en claro que estaba enfermo con la situación y quería estar solo. Quería que Harry viviera su propia vida y dejara de joder su mente.

Ya sea que le gustara o no, tenía que respetar la decisión de Lou, sin importar cuán cabreado estuviera con él por terminar su amistad así. Y estaba enojado. Sin importar que racionalmente supiera que Lou había hecho lo correcto —que no podían seguir así— la forma en que Lou había manejado la situación era una mierda. Primero, Lou había afirmado que el sexo no cambiaría nada y que no tenía por qué significar algo; luego, después de usarlo como a un glorioso consolador para conseguir correrse, Lou hizo un giro completo y lo echó de su vida por el jodido teléfono.

—Él no es el mismo —dijo Arthur—. Ha dejado el país en contra de mi voluntad, dejó su trabajo, sus responsabilidades. Louis ha dejado de responder a mis llamadas por completo. El chico de los Horan es mi única fuente de información, y es reacio a decirme nada.

Harry maldijo por dentro.  _El chico de los Horan._  Así que Lou estaba en Rusia con Niall. Era algo que realmente no necesitaba saber. Porque parte de él ya estaba pensando en cuánto le llevaría organizar un viaje a Rusia... y joder la cabeza de Lou de nuevo.

—Quizás Lou sólo no tiene ganas de hablar contigo — dijo Harry—. No eres exactamente su persona favorita luego de que dejaras en claro que lo consideras inferior a tu otro hijo.

Cuando Arthur no respondió de inmediato, supo que había golpeado un nervio.

—Sin embargo —dijo Arthur—. Esto es muy inusual en él. El chico de los Horan también estaba claramente preocupado, cuando hablé con él esta mañana. Dijo que no podía traicionar la confianza de mi hijo, pero que le gustaría poder hacer algo por él.

Las tripas de Harry se apretaron. Si Niall estaba tan preocupado como para llegar a estar tan cerca de traicionar la confianza de Lou, algo debía estar muy mal.

—Arréglalo y tráelo de vuelta —Arthur dijo de pronto, con tono áspero—. Nunca me ha gustado tu influencia sobre mi hijo. Pero si alguien puede arreglar lo que sea que esté mal con él, eres tú.

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Su hijo y yo no estamos exactamente dirigiéndonos la palabra —dijo, cada palabra un esfuerzo para ser dicha—. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle.

Colgó.

En el silencio absoluto que siguió, tomó una respiración profunda, y luego otra. Se obligó a relajar los puños. La puta madre. Negarse a cuidar a Lou iba contra todos sus malditos instintos.

Harry se quedó mirando los primeros rayos del sol saliendo en el horizonte. Había olvidado cerrar las persianas cuando regresó anoche, luego de una noche con algunos viejos compañeros de escuela. Había habido una gran cantidad de bebida, baile y coqueteo con varias mujeres involucrado. Casi se había sentido como su antiguo yo. Incluso se besuqueó con una morena bastante bonita... antes de rechazarla cortésmente cuando lo invitó a su casa.

Había esperado que ella se ofendiera por rechazarla, pero la chica solo le sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Una ruptura reciente? —le había preguntado. Y Harry asintió con una sonrisa triste.

Todavía estaba inseguro de si se había referido a Hannah o a Lou. Quizás a ambos. Pero mientras que aún sentía una punzada de tristeza cada vez que pensaba en Hannah, intentaba no pensar en Lou en absoluto. Pensar en Lou simplemente lo enojaba, inquietaba, agitaba, e incomodaba... por varias razones. Una de esas razones, era jodidamente enferma.

Sintiendo una agitación familiar en la ingle, Harry suspiró.

Unos minutos más tarde, perdió la batalla consigo mismo y se estiró para agarrar su Tablet de la mesita de noche. No le llevó mucho encontrar la fotografía. La encontró hace una semana, cuando estaba subiendo fotografías de su vieja cámara a un servidor virtual para hacer un  _backup_. Ahora deseaba no haber llegado a ella.

La foto había sido tomada hace casi cinco años, poco después del cumpleaños dieciocho de Lou. Recordaba ese día con claridad. Estaban en la playa al sur de Francia. Lou había dicho que el agua estaba fría y reusado a meterse al mar con él; en cambio, decidió tomar una siesta. Como una pequeña venganza, Harry puso una flor en el pelo de Lou, jaló sus pantalones hasta debajo de su culo y le tomó una foto.

Había sido una broma inofensiva, algo que los adolescentes hacían para meterse con sus amigos. Lou se había teñido de diez tonos de rosado cuando Harry le había mostrado la imagen después. Había sido divertido como el carajo en ese momento.

No era muy divertido ahora. No podía apartar la mirada de la pálida curva de la columna vertebral de Lou. De los dos hoyuelos justo por sobre la curva del trasero de Lou. Del pequeño agujero rosado entre las pálidas mejillas exuberantes de Lou.

Se sentía como jodido pervertido cada vez que miraba la imagen. Esta vez no fue la excepción, pero no estaba apartando la mirada. Nunca podía hacerlo. Se humedeció los resecos labios, mirando el agujero de Lou. No debería haber nada excitante al respecto. Pero no podía evitar recordar cuán apretado se sentía alrededor de su polla, lo bien que se sentía a su alrededor, cómo dulcemente gemía Lou cuando lo tomaba más y más profundo...

Lou jodidamente amaba tener su polla dentro de él, estaba encendido por ello...

_Maldita sea._

Maldiciendo entre sus apretados dientes, Harry se sentó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y tratando de ignorar la enorme erección en sus boxers. Se sentía como si tuviera dos mentes: su antiguo yo que extrañaba a su mejor amigo como una puta extremidad y quería montarse en un avión a Rusia para arreglar lo que estuviera mal con Lou y protegerlo de todo el mundo; y el gilipollas calenturiento que quería tirarse en un avión hacia Rusia por motivos completamente diferentes. La peor parte era que no podía conciliar ambos deseos en absoluto. Todavía se estremecía cada vez que se encontraba pensando en follarse a Lou. No podía repentinamente dejar de pensar en Lou como en un  _pseudo—hermano_  sólo porque una parte de él quería cogérselo, también. Era una cagada de conflicto emocional. Sabía que en este estado mental debería mantenerse lejos de Lou... que sólo acabaría jodiendo su cabeza y dañándolo de nuevo.

Sin importar lo que estuviera sucediendo con Lou ahora, Harry sólo empeoraría las cosas.

🥀

—¡Levántate y brilla, Lu!

Louis gimió y se hundió más profundamente bajo el edredón ante el sonido de la alegre voz de Niall.

—No, no, no —dijo Niall, tirando del edredón y exponiendo su piel desnuda al aire frío.

Rusia no era tan fría como decía la gente. Era peor.

—Devuélvemelo o cierra la jodida ventana —se quejó Louis, temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo—. Es febrero. En Rusia. No es exactamente el momento del año para tener las ventanas abiertas.

—Lo haré... si sacas tu culo fuera de la cama. No vas a pasar todo el día en cama de nuevo.

Suspirando, Louis se sentó y miró a su amigo.

—No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer mientras estás fuera.

Los suaves ojos castaños de Niall lucían completamente indiferentes de momento.

—Al menos no eres el que se congela las pelotas con este clima, asistiendo a reuniones triviales con personas que apenas hablan Inglés —cerró la ventana—. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco mayor con este traje?

Louis se encogió de hombros. Era difícil reunir entusiasmo sobre lo que sea en estos días.

—Realmente no. ¿Por qué te importa?

—Quiero que el hombre con el que voy a reunirme me tome en serio —dijo Niall, con sus cejas juntándose. Tomó su notebook del escritorio y la trajo—. Mira.

Louis miró al hombre de cabello oscuro en la pantalla y sintió una vaga sensación de malestar asentándose en sus entrañas. Una imagen no debería haberle producido esa sensación de frío, pero lo hizo. No era la ropa del hombre; llevaba un traje oscuro con clase, no muy distinto al que usaba Niall. No era la apariencia del sujeto: era alto, en forma, y bastante bien parecido. No podía tener más de treinta, tal vez treinta y cinco años máximo.

No, eran sus ojos los que pusieron a Louis incómodo. La forma en que esos pálidos ojos verdes miraban la cámara... había algo insensible y cruel en ellos.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó.

—El hombre con quien voy a reunirme.

—Luce vagamente familiar.

—Es un reconocido hombre de negocios —dijo Niall—. Posee un buen número de empresas en Europa, pero él es el pez gordo aquí, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Pregunté por ahí. La gente lo llama un tiburón.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron amplios.

—¿Por qué reunirte con él? Dijiste que tu padre no te permitía enfrentar asuntos importantes.

—Esa es la cosa: no lo hace —Niall apagó la notebook, su expresión sombría, pero decidida—. Papá no lo sabe. Voy a demostrarle que puedo manejar a tipos como este —miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca—. Sólo desearía no verme como un estudiante secundario. Oh, bien —suspiró—. Deséame suerte. Voy a necesitarla.

—Buena suerte —murmuró Louis mientras que Niall se ponía el abrigo y encaraba hacia la puerta.

Niall se detuvo junto a la puerta y miró hacia atrás.

—No estoy seguro por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Tal vez un par de días. No te quedes en cama mientras estoy fuera de la ciudad... lo sabré. Y no más bebidas hasta que aprendas a retener el licor. Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo —dijo Louis con una sonrisa forzada.

Niall no parecía especialmente convencido.

—Le dije al personal del hotel que te alimentara dos veces al día, pero tienes que salir afuera al menos una vez al día, ¿lo entiendes? —Su voz se suavizó—. No es saludable, Lu. Estoy preocupado. Quizás es momento de que vuelvas a casa. Estar lejos claramente no está ayudando.

—No puedo volver a casa. No estando así. Le prometí que no lo molestaría más —Louis se mordió el labio—. No puedo volver a casa.

Niall negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando te veo, empiezo a tener dudas sobre desear un amor épico. Tal vez sea más problemático de lo que vale.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de Louis.

—Un amor épico apesta sólo cuando no es correspondido.

—Sí —dijo Niall—. Espero ser lo suficientemente inteligente para no perder la cabeza enamorándome de alguien que nunca me ame a cambio.

Louis se rió por eso. Niall no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Vete. ¿Cuál es el número de la policía local? Lo necesitaré si la mafia rusa te secuestra.

Niall se rió entre dientes.

—Si la mafia rusa me secuestra, la policía local es el último sitio al que debes llamar —dicho eso, se había ido.

La puerta se trabó al cerrarse tras Niall, y él estaba solo con sus pensamientos una vez más.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Louis se metió de nuevo bajo el edredón y cerró los ojos, ignorando la punzada de culpa por romper su promesa a Niall.

En su mayoría, no se arrepentía de unirse a Niall en Rusia. Niall era una buena compañía y Rusia era... interesante: las personas, las diferencias culturales, el tamaño del país, la enorme brecha entre las clases sociales. Todo era muy interesante y...

Habían sido los más largos, dos meses de mierda en la vida de Louis. A veces era difícil recordar por qué tenía que levantarse, y esas mañanas eran las peores. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo para saber que tenía un desagradable caso de depresión, pero que no sabía cómo salir de ello. Cómo recuperar algo de control.

Todo en su vida parecía haberse caído en pedazos: su familia, sus relaciones, su lugar en el mundo. En las pocas ocasiones en que habían hablado por teléfono, su padre le había gritado, más que furioso por su partida. Luego de las primeras llamadas, Louis había apagado su teléfono. No necesitaba las diatribas de su padre para saber que estaba siendo irresponsable e imprudente. Sabía que no debería haberse ido así. Pero no podía volver. Ahora no. No podría manejar a su papá ahora mismo. Arthur no se perdía nada y no tenía reparos en usar las debilidades de la gente en su contra; en su actual estado mental Louis se encontraría casado con Megan antes de poder darse cuenta. Porque su papá tenía razón: era débil. Se volvía débil por Harry, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo haría, pero era mucho más débil sin Harry.

Suspirando, Louis se volteó sobre su estómago, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la almohada. Quería superarlo —no era masoquista— pero le resultaba imposible cuando cada fibra de su ser deseaba a Harry, un dolor profundo que no podía ser superado sin importar a cuántos sitios interesantes lo arrastrara Niall. Era casi como una necesidad física, como el hambre o el sueño.

Dios, jodidamente odiaba cuán desorientado y fuera de balance se sentía sin la presencia de una única persona en su vida. Su orgullo lo resentía, pero su orgullo no podía cambiar cómo se sentía. Al principio, Niall le había dicho que era normal que se sienta abatido después de una mala ruptura y que tenía que continuar a través de ello y superarlo, pero después de casi dos meses, Lou sabía que no sería tan simple para él. No se sentía abatido.

Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua... intentando respirar y fallando.

🥀

La vibración de su teléfono lo despertó muy temprano por la mañana nuevamente. Harry lo agarró a ciegas.

—Sí —dijo, todavía medio dormido.

—No puedo encontrar a Louis —dijo Arthur.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Ni Louis ni el chico de los Horan están respondiendo a sus teléfonos —dijo Arthur—. Normalmente no lo consideraría demasiado, pero...

—¿Pero? —dijo Harry.

—Horan me llamó anoche, preguntando si he oído de Louis. Me confió que su hijo ha estado desaparecido por una semana...

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry, sentándose—. ¿Quieres decir que Niall está desaparecido?

—Sí —dijo Arthur—. Los empleados de Horan en Rusia no han visto a Niall en una semana. Horan sospecha que el niño ha sido secuestrado por uno de sus... rivales de negocios —La voz de Arthur sonaba extremadamente seca cuando lo dijo.

Todo lo que Harry podía oír era su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

—¿Qué hay de Lou?

—Nadie sabe —Arthur dijo enérgicamente—. Los empleados de Horan lo han visto en ocasiones con el muchacho de los Horan, pero parece ser que Louis raramente acompañaba a su amigo en sus reuniones de negocios. Nadie sabe dónde está quedándose Louis. Usó su tarjeta de crédito en Moscú hace unas semanas, pero luego de eso, no hay nada. Por lo que sabemos, podría estar completamente seguro, pero...

—Pero podría no estarlo.

El silencio de Arthur lo decía todo: estaba preocupado de que su hijo quedara atrapado en cualquier negocio turbio en que estuviera involucrado el Sr. Horan.

—Dijiste que no pudiste encontrar a Lou —dijo Harry.

Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Rusia es... un sitio muy diferente. Las personas con las que hablé por teléfono o fueron poco colaborativas a propósito, o no entendieron lo que quería de ellos, lo cual no es improbable, considerando que la mayoría de las personas parecen tener sólo un conocimiento rudimentario del Inglés. Me temo que el único curso de acción es viajar allí, pero tengo reuniones de negocio que no puedo...

—Yo iré —dijo Harry de manera cortante, interrumpiéndolo—. Si puede conseguir los arreglos para obtenerme una visa rápidamente...

—Vas a tenerla para esta tarde —dijo Arthur—. Mi avión está listo para salir en cualquier momento. Ya hablé con tu empleador y estuvo de acuerdo en darte unas vacaciones.

Harry se habría reído si su estómago no estuviera apretado.

—Qué bien de tu parte —dijo—. Aunque, algo presuntuoso, ¿no te parece?

—¿Lo es? —dijo Arthur—. No estoy ciego, Styles. Nunca pudiste decirle no a mi hijo cuando te necesitó. Eres tan patético con él cómo lo es él contigo. Eres la persona perfecta para mandar a Rusia, porque sé que no vas a volver sin él.

Harry se preguntaba qué diría Arthur si supiera el alcance de su afecto por su hijo.

—Trae a mi hijo de regreso, Harry —dijo Arthur, sorprendiéndolo por el uso de su nombre de pila—. Dile que pare de actuar como una reina del drama —Y añadió lacónicamente—. Dile que su familia lo quiere de vuelta. Su punto ha quedado claro en casa.

Colgó, dejando a Harry preguntándose si había entendido a Arthur bien.

🥀

El tiempo pasó en un extraño estado de duermevela, los días desangrándose hasta que Louis perdió el registro de cuántos días habían pasado desde que Niall se fue. A veces comía cuando el personal del hotel no se hartaba de llamar a la puerta. A veces se sintió enfermo, por estar tirado en la cama sintiendo lástima de sí mismo o viendo los pocos canales en inglés del televisor, y salió. Vagó por las calles sin rumbo, escuchando un lenguaje desconocido a su alrededor, hasta que su nariz estaba goteando y él se sentía tan frío por fuera como lo estaba en su interior. Un par de veces se perdió, pero el GPS lo ayudó a encontrar su camino de regreso al hotel. Las dos mujeres del vestíbulo seguían disparándole miradas extrañas y susurrando en ruso entre ellas al verle. Louis generalmente las ignoraba e iba directamente hacia su habitación, donde tomaba una larga ducha caliente —podría ser un miserable jodido deprimido, pero se negaba a apestar. Después de la ducha, iba a la cama. A veces se masturbaba, tratando de deshacerse de la horrible necesidad permanente que lo carcomía por dentro. No funcionó, sin importar lo duro que se folló a sí mismo con el consolador. Después de todo, sólo se sentía más patético y vacío. Así que se metía debajo del edredón y no saldría de la cama hasta la mañana siguiente... muy tarde en la mañana.

Esa mañana no fue diferente a las otras.

Hasta que un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus somnolientos pensamientos.

Louis no se molestó en levantarse. Probablemente era el servicio. No tenía hambre.

Pero los golpes no pararon.

Cuando se hicieron más fuertes, Louis suspiró, se arrastró fuera de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta, frotándose los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y se congeló, su aliento quedando atrapado en su garganta.

Harry estaba de pie al otro lado, alto y más grande que la vida misma, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gruesa y oscura chaqueta. La mandíbula de Harry estaba en tensión, su rostro difícil de leer mientras que sus ojos verdes recorrían completamente a Louis. Eso lo hizo notar que sólo vestía un par de boxers grises.

—Luces horrible —Harry entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo Louis cuando encontró la voz. Sonaba áspera, como si le faltara uso. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado con alguien?

Se cruzó de brazos, metiendo las manos bajo sus axilas para resistir el impulso, casi irresistible, de saltar sobre Harry y envolverse en él como un pulpo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz sonó hostil. 

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al sillón.

—Estábamos preocupados. Niall está desaparecido desde hace diez días.

Louis parpadeó.

—¿Diez días?

Harry se quedó viéndolo.

—¿No lo sabías?

Con el ceño fruncido, Louis negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Niall había estado fuera por un tiempo, pero no le había parecido que fuera tanto. Mierda. ¿Cuando había perdido el contacto con la realidad?

—Tu padre estaba preocupado por ti. Ahora puedo ver por qué.

—¿Papá te llamó? —dijo aturdido.

—Sí —dijo Harry, acercándose. Tomó los hombros de Louis con sus manos, apretando con fuerza—. ¿Qué carajo, Lou?

Respirando superficialmente, Louis levantó la barbilla. Harry olía a invierno y a aire fresco, y a Harry.

Eso lo mareó, pero a la vez, su mente se sentía más aguda de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La habitación parecía más nítida y brillante. Se sentía más como él mismo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo y de repente se despertara en este mundo extraño que no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Qué? —dijo a la defensiva.

—¿Qué? —Harry repitió— ¿Has visto un espejo últimamente? Has perdido por lo menos diez libras _(18)._

 _(18. Aproximadamente **5 kilos** )_  

_¿Lo había hecho?_

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien. Supongo que no soy un gran fan de la cocina rusa.

—Ni mierda —dijo Harry, agarrando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus dedos estaban helados— . Lou —dijo, más suave esta vez, con una extraña expresión en el rostro—. Soy yo. Háblame.

Louis tragó, sintiéndose más patético que nunca. Odiaba cómo Harry seguía llamándolo Lou.

No se sentía como  _Lou_. Lou era alguien más feliz, alguien que pertenecía. Lou le pertenecía a Harry. Él no era de Harry. Nunca lo había sido.

Miró hacia Harry.

—Regresa a Londres. Te lo dije: ya no tienes que preocuparte por mis estúpidos sentimientos. No soy tu preocupación.

La ira se dibujó en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Sabes qué es un estupidez? Que pienses que no eres mi preocupación. Dejarás de preocuparme cuando me muera.

Se fulminaron con la vista mutuamente, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Sabes lo que es realmente estúpido? —Louis devolvió—. Que creas que quiero ser tu preocupación. Búscate un jodido cachorro si quieres algo que acaricie tu complejo de héroe. O mejor aún, ¡Llama a Hannah! Así tendrás algo que cuidar. No me necesitas para que...

Harry pegó sus bocas. Fue tal shock para el sistema de Lou, luego de meses de nada, que un sonido lastimero escapó de su garganta. Sólo podía permanecer allí, intentando retenerlo mientras que Harry tomaba, y tomaba, y tomaba, un beso sin restricciones, brutal, lleno de una necesidad ardiente. Convirtió las rodillas de Lou en gelatina. Harry mordió su labio posesivamente, obligándolo a gemir, a inclinarse más cerca, a pedir más. Su sangre latía mientras que Harry devoraba su boca con besos hambrientos, ásperos, y aún no podía creer completamente que esto estaba sucediendo, esperando por el golpe que seguro estaba por venir... porque Harry se alejara, diciendo que fue un error y que no quería a Lou de ese modo. Pero en cambio, Harry enroscó los dedos en su cabello y metió la lengua hasta la mitad de su garganta, besándolo brutalmente, su deseo inconfundible mientras que atraía las caderas de Lou contra su dura polla.

—Lo lamento —Harry dijo con voz ronca, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Lou, acariciando sus manos por la espalda de Lou y metiéndolas luego dentro de sus boxers para agarrar sus nalgas—. Lo lamento —dijo, empujando a Lou hacia la cama.

Incluso a través de su mente aturdida por el deseo, Lou sabía por qué se estaba disculpando Harry: esto aún no significa nada. Pero de momento, con el aroma y el cuerpo de Harry sobre su cuerpo, no era capaz de preocuparse por ello. Lo quería, lo quería, lo extrañaba... lo extrañaba tanto que quería meterse dentro de él o meter a Harry dentro de sí mismo, pegarlo a sí mismo.

Lou gimió cuando Harry lo empujó hacia atrás en la cama y se arrastró sobre él, cubriendo su rostro y cuello con besos urgentes y húmedos, dejando chupones en su piel.

—Lou —dijo Harry, su nombre sonando con veneración—. Lou —dijo de nuevo, arrastrando sus labios entreabiertos por el pecho de Lou—. Lou —murmuró sobre el ombligo de Louis, su voz gruesa y apenas reconocible—.  _Bebé_  —mordió y lamió el hueso de la cadera de Lou, haciéndolo sacudirse y retorcerse bajo Harry con suaves gemidos rotos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry le quitó los boxers; notó que estaba desnudo cuando Harry separó sus piernas y se detuvo para mirar la ingle de Lou.

Jadeante, Lou se sintió ruborizar, temeroso de que Harry se enfriara al ver su dura polla de cerca, en vivo y en directo. Con las manos en los muslos de Lou, Harry miraba la polla de Lou con una expresión extraña, antes de desviar la mirada hacia los tonificados muslos de Lou. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron vidriosos. Harry se inclinó y mordió la cara interna del muslo de Louis. Un sonido lamentable escapó de los labios de Lou. Dios. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

—Harry —graznó, girando sus caderas—. Por favor.

Los ojos de Harry se elevaron hacia el enrojecido rostro de Lou.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Fóllame —dijo Lou, buscando a ciegas el lubricante que guardaba en el cajón. Por algún golpe de suerte, sus inestables dedos lo encontraron. Lo dejó caer en la mano de Harry—.  _Fóllame_  —dijo de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de Harry.

—Eso te trastornaría más.

Louis casi rió. _¿No ves lo mucho que me has trastornado ya? Eres lo único que quiero. Me siento como una extremidad amputada de ti. Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo._

—No importa —dijo, todavía retorciéndose y girando sus caderas con impaciencia—. Te extrañe tanto. Quiero tenerte en mí —Nunca habría dicho algo tan cursi a nadie excepto a Harry: con Harry, decir cosas desvergonzadas como esa se sentía tan natural como respirar—. Quiero sentirte.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron. Lanzándose hacia adelante, besó ardientemente a Lou antes de enderezarse y tomar el lubricante. Louis abrió más las piernas, humedeciendo sus labios con anticipación. Sabía que Harry no era ajeno al sexo anal con mujeres, por lo que no se preocupaba por ello.

Y estaba en lo cierto. En cuestión de minutos, se retorcía en los dedos de Harry, empujando contra ellos, gimiendo sin sentido. Más. Quería  _más_. Quería a Harry. La polla de Harry, latiendo en él, estirándolo ampliamente.

—Condón —dijo Harry, sacando sus dedos.

Lou se lo quedó mirando sin entender, con la mente confusa y su agujero tan malditamente vacío.

—Un condón, Lou —Harry repitió, apretando la base de su propia polla, que estaba dura, roja y brillante.

Lou apartó su hambrienta mirada de él e hizo un gesto hacia el baño.

—Hay algunos en el baño —logró decir—. Creo.

Harry se levantó de la cama y desapareció en el cuarto de baño, quitándose la ropa que le quedaba en el camino, con abruptos movimientos espasmódicos.

La espera pareció ser la más larga en la vida de Lou.

Cuando Harry regresó, Lou exhaló, pero se olvidó de volver a inhalar, porque Harry estaba desnudo. Era increíblemente hermoso, pero no era por eso. Había visto a Harry desnudo docenas de veces. Incluso lo había visto desnudo y excitado. Pero nunca antes había sido un Harry desnudo y excitado por él.

Harry se estiró sobre él. Lou empezó a temblar cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron por todas partes. Dios. Lo deseaba tanto que apenas podía pensar.

—Mírame —Harry dijo con dureza, apoyándose en un codo—. Mírame, Louis.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Lou centró su mirada en los ojos de Harry.

—Escucha —dijo Harry, acariciando el muslo de Lou con sus fuertes dedos antes de empujar la rodilla de Lou hacia arriba y posicionarse entre sus muslos. La intensidad de la mirada de Harry era estimulante y algo atemorizante—. Quiero follarte, quiero follarte muchísimo, pero no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa. Todavía no descubrí que es lo que quiero de ti. Así que mejor me detienes. Ahora —Harry se inclinó y le mordió el labio inferior—. Detenme, maldición. Por tu propio bien.

Lou se retorció debajo de él, deleitándose con la sensación del cuerpo caliente y musculoso de Harry encima de él. Separó más ampliamente las piernas.

—Lou —Harry se quejó, maldiciendo por lo bajo—. Deja de ser una puta. Presta atención.

—Estoy prestando atención —murmuró Louis, agarrando la erección de Harry con su mano derecha y guiándola entre sus piernas. Ambos silbaron cuando empujó contra el lubricado agujero de Louis.

—Lou —Harry silbó entre dientes—. Deja de pensar con la polla, maldito seas.

—No puedo —Lou susurró, mirando a Harry con los ojos desenfocados—. Te quiero —dijo, con la voz temblorosa llena de honestidad—.  _Tanto_.

Harry gruñó y empujó hacia adentro, sus hombros tensos y sus bíceps hinchados por el esfuerzo de no moverse demasiado rápido.  _Oh Dios_. Los párpados de Lou se cerraron, su espalda arqueada. Por fin, Harry llegó al fondo y se detuvo, su polla engrosada y pulsante dentro de él.

_¿Por qué no se mueve?_

Con gran esfuerzo, Lou abrió los ojos y se enfocó en Harry.

—No soy una de tus delicadas chicas. Me puedes clavar contra el colchón. Puedo tomarlo —Se lamió los labios resecos—. Lo deseo.

Harry gimió, dejando caer su cabeza junto a la de Lou. Moduló junto a la mejilla de Lou.

—Eres tan puta en la cama. Imagínate. Siempre son los más tranquilos _(19)_.

 _(19. Harry se refiere al dicho popular de que las más tranquilas y las más calladas son las peores putas en la cama. Recordemos que le habían dicho frígido)_   

Lou volteó la cabeza y atrapó el labio de Harry entre los dientes. Lo chupó.

—Solo por ti.

Las fosas nasales de Harry aletearon. Salió lentamente y se enterró de nuevo, dejando caer su peso hacia adelante.

Lloriqueando, Lou envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda con fuerza.

—Oh Dios, más rápido.

Gruñendo, Harry fijó un ritmo rápido, chocando contra él, girando sus caderas con cada embestida, frotando su cuerpo contra la polla de Lou cada vez. Cada golpe hundía más a Lou en el éxtasis, cada embestida lo tenía lloriqueando y gimiendo mientras que las caderas de Harry irrumpían hacia el frente con un ritmo brutal, la intensidad de ello conmocionando sus sentidos en una forma que nunca creyó posible. La polla de Harry en él, se sentía mejor que bien, gruesa y perfecta, pero saber que Harry lo quería se sentía aún mejor. Harry lo quería lo suficiente como para doblarlo al medio y follarlo en una forma tan primitiva, sus fuertes dedos aferrando las caderas de Lou en un apretón castigador mientras que su polla entraba y salía del agujero de Lou.

Era sucio, rápido y primitivo, tan diferente a la cuidadosa, sobreprotectora, actitud habitual de Harry hacia él; y el contraste hacía a Lou estremecerse y gemir. Quizás Harry no podía hacerle ninguna promesa, pero definitivamente en este momento no estaba pensando en él como en su hermanito.

Gemidos guturales subieron por la garganta de Harry, sus caderas golpeando hacia el frente más y más rápido. Su polla golpeaba su próstata y Lou lloriqueaba. Harry lo repitió, una y otra vez, hasta que Louis estaba llorando y aferrándose a él, con sonidos inhumanos saliendo de sus labios mientras se arrastraba cada vez más cerca del límite.

—Lou —gruñó Harry, con la voz áspera e irreconocible— . Voy... a —azotó su verga contra su próstata y el orgasmo de Lou lo superó, golpeándolo, desde los dedos de los pies y atravesando su núcleo y ascendiendo por su columna vertebral. Soltó un gritó largo y roto mientras se corría.

Gimiendo, Harry se estremeció violentamente y se corrió, también, dejando caer su peso sobre él.

— _Puta madre_  —dijo Harry contra su oreja, acariciando su cabello sudoroso.

—Sí —dijo Lou en voz baja, su cuerpo hormigueando por todas partes con felicidad. Siempre supo que sería perfecto con Harry—. Tan bueno —murmuró—.  _Te amo._

Lo lamentó inmediatamente cuando Harry se puso rígido.

—Vamos a pretender que no dije eso —dijo Louis, manteniendo su tono ligero.

Harry se levantó apoyándose en los codos, sus ojos verdes viéndolo.

—Eres un Idiota.

Lou frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Harry se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y, para decepción de Lou, se retiró y rodó a un lado. Ató el condón y lo tiró a la basura antes de estirarse de espaldas a su lado. Miró a Lou y abrió los brazos.

Sonriendo con alivio, Lou se arrastró a sus brazos inmediatamente, quedando medio encima de Harry. Habían hecho esto cientos de veces en el pasado, pero se sentía diferente cuando estaban desnudos. Mejor. Mucho mejor.

Dios, lo extrañaba tanto.

Con un suspiro de placer, Lou pasó los dedos por el pecho de Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Tiempo de abrazar?

—Ajá —dijo Harry, apretando su brazo alrededor de él—. Consentí al bastardo pervertido que quería ensuciarte y follarte en el colchón. Ahora es el tiempo de satisfacer al blandito que quiere abrazarte hasta el olvido.

—Hablas como si fueran dos personas distintas —dijo Lou con una sonrisa.

—A veces se siente como que lo son —dijo Harry, acariciando su pelo—. El blandito te extrañó,  _Osito Lou._

Lou sonrió.

—Lo extrañé, también. Mucho.

—Ajá —murmuró Harry, con los ojos ya cerrados.

—Probablemente deberíamos hablar —dijo Louis.

Un ojo verde se abrió.

—Hablaremos —murmuró Harry—. Después de tomar una siesta de unas horas. Te he estado buscando por todo Moscú durante tres días —Sus labios se torcieron—. Y follarte requiere muchísima energía. Estoy hecho polvo y es tu culpa, Tomlinson.

Louis sonrió y cerró los ojos. No se sentía cansado, pero no le importaba demorar la conversación unas horas. Era poco probable que fuera agradable. Apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y se sostuvo... mientras pudiera.

🥀

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó viendo la cabeza castaño—dorada en su hombro. El cálido cuerpo de Lou estaba pegado a lo largo del suyo, su pierna colgada sobre el muslo de Harry. Todavía estaba dormido. Las pestañas largas y oscuras revolotearon, pero no se abrieron. Lou sonrió un poquito en su sueño, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

Estaban desnudos. Por supuesto que estaban desnudos: tuvieron sexo. Y esta vez no podría reclamar estar borracho o confundido. Esta vez no había sido un participante pasivo. Lejos de eso.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Se había prometido que no viajaría a Rusia para joder la cabeza de Lou de nuevo. No debería haber habido ningún joder involucrado, punto final.

Sin embargo aquí estaba, desnudo, con su igualmente desnudo mejor amigo sobre él luego de haber sodomisado a dicho mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él. Su mejor amigo cuyo corazón no podía romper. Esto no podía volver a pasar... mientras no estuviera seguro de qué demonios quería.

Lou hizo un arrullador ruidito suave, suspiró y se movió en su sueño.

Con el pecho hinchado de afecto, Harry no pudo evitar inclinarse y acariciar el cabello de Lou. Cristo, lo extrañaba: como se sentía, como olía, todo cálido y perfecto, y Lou. Besó la frente de Lou, preguntándose cómo podía sentir tan cruda adoración ahora, cuando hace unas horas folló a Lou más brusco de lo que había follado a nadie en su vida. Estos deseos y pensamientos conflictivos lo habían estado enloqueciendo por semanas. Por meses. No podía unirlos ni deshacerse de ninguno de ellos.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Niall no hubiera desaparecido. Le gustaría decir que se habría mantenido alejado de Lou pero, en el fondo, se conocía mejor. Por cómo habían ido las cosas, hubiera aguantado un par de semanas más antes de buscar a Lou y volver a adherirlos juntos, al carajo con el sentido común.

—Si frunces el ceño más fuerte, tus cejas se unirán en el medio.

Harry miró a Lou y se encontró con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás despierto?

Lou bostezó y se hundió más a su lado.

—No.

Riéndose, Harry pasó los dedos por el cabello de Lou.

—Lou.

—No —El pie desnudo de Lou se deslizó por la pierna de Harry.

Harry se tensó, sus suaves emociones desvaneciéndose mientras que el otro sentimiento se hacía cargo. El cambio fue tan rápido que lo dejó algo desorientado. Ahora, en vez de los sentimientos cálidos y difusos por abrazar a su mejor amigo, se sentía completamente caliente, muy consciente de toda la piel suave y pálida a disposición. Descubrió a su mano moviéndose por la pierna de Lou, acariciando su muslo ligeramente antes de asentarse en una nalga perfectamente redondeada. A diferencia de él, Lou era suave por todas partes, su piel suave como la seda.

—Alguien está toquetón —Lou murmuró, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.

—¿Te afeitas aquí abajo o algo? —dijo Harry, apretando los glúteos de Lou, e intentando distraerse de la necesidad de jalar esas tonificadas piernas sobre sus hombros y volver a entrar en Lou.

Lou se rió, pasando sus dedos por el escaso pelo en el estómago de Harry.

—Nop. No tengo —La mano de Lou se deslizó más abajo y se envolvió en torno a la erección de Harry con familiaridad casual.

Pero no había nada casual en la forma en que Lou la miraba. Lou se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—Creo que extrañé más chuparte la polla de lo que te extrañé a ti.

—Creo que estoy ofendido —dijo Harry, tratando de mantener su voz ligera. Se aclaró la garganta—. Amigo, tenemos que hablar — _Amigo_. La palabra se sintió extraña en su lengua. Incorrecta. Como si ya no encajara. No lo hacía, Harry se dio cuenta cuando sintió casi físicamente como algo hacía 'clic' dentro de él—. ¿Lou? — dijo, con su corazón acelerado.

Lou parpadeó y miró hacia arriba.

La respiración de Harry quedó atrapada en su garganta. Dios, era... los ojos de Lou parecían casi verdes con la luz de la mañana, brillando sobre las mejillas sonrojadas por el sueño, sus arqueados labios rosados entreabiertos, y Harry se sentía...

Joder, se sentía capaz de consumirlo. Quería tenerlo, necesitaba meterse dentro de él, en él, cavar su camino dentro, marcarlo, amarlo, usarlo, cuidarlo, poseerlo, poner todo de sí en Lou.

Lou hizo un ruidito sorprendido cuando Harry rodó encima de él.

—Lou —dijo con voz ronca, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Lou y articulando en medio de sonidos codiciosos de succión—. Lou. Dios, te quiero —Sus manos ya estaban separando los muslos de Lou y acariciándolos con impaciencia. Quería _—necesitaba—_ empujarse dentro de él, la urgencia de esa necesidad amenazando con engullirlo.

—Está bien —dijo Lou, sonando sorprendido y sin aliento, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo de Harry—. Está bien. Lo que sea que quieras.

Las palabras lo sacudieron.

Apenas podía recordar preparar a Lou y ponerse un condón.

Cuando por fin —por fin— se empujó dentro, Harry gruñó estremeciéndose. Mierda. Había algo acerca de estar dentro de Lou que era mucho más satisfactorio que tener su polla en un agujero apretado. Cerrando los ojos, Harry se deleitó en la sensación por un momento, pero quería moverse. Lo necesitaba.

Besándose, ellos se movían juntos, tratando de establecer un ritmo lento y constante, pero su cuerpo exigía más.

El placer se construyó rápido mientras que el ritmo se hizo más rápido y duro; el fuerte sonido de su piel golpeando junta añadido a los gemidos y chirridos de la cama. Fue rápido y sucio, el cuerpo de Harry hambriento por ello, más de lo que nunca había estado por nada ni nadie, como si quisiera fundirlos juntos. Él lo quería también.

Pronto, los gemidos de Lou subieron de volumen, convirtiéndose en gemidos necesitados, sin sentido y excitantes como el infierno.

Apoyándose en los codos, Harry se quedó viendo a Lou, mirándolo deshacerse —sus pálidas mejillas enrojecidas, sus preciosos ojos desenfocados, sus rosados labios entreabiertos mientras que Lou jadeaba entrecortadamente— y Harry quería devorarlo completamente.

Gruñendo, golpeó sus bocas reuniéndolas, besando a Lou desordenadamente mientras que lo follaba con fuerza.  _Te amo, Te amo, Te amo_  bombeaba en su sangre mientras que embestía y embestía, queriendo enterrarse más y más profundo. Los gemidos de Lou adquirieron un tono doloroso, sus brazos apretando más mientras que se movían juntos, perdiendo por completo el ritmo.

—Harry —Lou graznó con voz ronca contra su boca, arqueándose y agitándose.

—Vamos, Lou —Harry embistió duro en él—. Vamos, amor...

Lou gritó y se corrió, sus paredes apretando alrededor de la polla de Harry en la más dulce forma.

Gruñendo, Harry se dejó ir y se corrió también, jadeando contra el hombro de Lou cuando sus brazos se rindieron, oleada tras oleada de placer corriendo a través de él.

_Joder._

Cristo. ¿Siempre sería tan intenso con Lou?

El pensamiento lo hizo paralizar.

¿Siempre?

—¿Harry? —dijo Lou—. ¿Hay algo mal?

Harry no respondió, intentando dar sentido a sus caóticos pensamientos y emociones.

—¿Harry? —dijo Lou con incertidumbre, un dejo de miedo creciendo en su voz. Harry quería envolverlo en sus brazos y espantar sus temores a besos.

Mierda.

—¿Harry?

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Lou.

Lou tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azul—verdosos aun suavizados por el resplandor postcoital, pero un poco preocupados. Los enrojecidos e hinchados labios de Lou atrapaban su mirada.

Sí.

Joder.

Se echó a reír, mientras que oleadas de alivio y euforia lo recorrían.

—Finalmente.

—¿Qué? —La aprehensión de Lou parecía ser mayor— No entiendo.

Harry dudó, sin saber cómo explicar algo que casi no tenía sentido para él mismo. Se rodó fuera de Lou y se sacó el condón. Luego de tirarlo a la basura, se tendió junto a Lou y lo miró.

—Los últimos meses han sido jodidamente confusos para mí — murmuró, poniendo una mano en el vientre de Lou. No podía dejar de tocarlo—. No podía dejar de pensar en ti como en alguien a quien proteger, mi seudo hermanito a quien amé casi toda mi vida. Al mismo tiempo, me excitaba follarte la boca, incluso a pesar de que pensaba que estaba mal desearte de esa forma. Me aterraba. No podía darle sentido. Me jodió la cabeza, y terminé por joderte la cabeza también a ti.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora te miro y no veo a un hermano —Harry se encontró con sus ojos—. No me siento como un pervertido. Todo estaba en mi cabeza. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen: que puedes acostumbrarte a todo con el tiempo suficiente —Una sonrisa jaló de los labios de Harry—. Creo que me acostumbré a ello un poco demasiado. Incluso decirte  _"amigo"_  se siente raro ahora.

—Quieres —Una inconfundible chispa de esperanza encendida en los ojos de Lou— decir...

—Sí —dijo Harry, rozando su pulgar sobre el ombligo de Lou—Desearte ya no se siente raro y malo. No me malinterpretes: siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero no eres sólo eso. No es suficiente para mí. Quiero más —sonrió con malicia—. Ahora me siento con ganas de follarte como un animal en celo y luego cargarte a través del umbral. Ya no son dos cosas separadas. No se contradicen entre sí. Te deseo y deseo cuidarte.

Lou no sonrió. Parecía confundido, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero... pero... ¿qué pasa con Hannah? Pensé que querías volver con ella. Te dije que volvieras con ella.

Suspirando, Harry hizo círculos con su pulgar alrededor del ombligo de Lou.

—Lo intentamos, pero ya no encajamos juntos —dudó antes de admitirlo—. Yo era un desastre sin ti.

—¿Sí? —Lou sonaba muy satisfecho, el gilipollas.

—Sip —dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste—. Pude haber estado actuando como un idiota con todo el mundo. Hannah no estaba muy impresionada. Al final, estuvimos de acuerdo en que estaríamos mejor como amigos.

Lou lo evaluó.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Harry no se apresuró a responder. Sabía que esto era importante para Lou luego de haber estado en el extremo receptor de su ira y amargura por su fallida relación con Hannah. Lou merecía una respuesta honesta y bien pensada.

—Estaba enamorado de ella — dijo al fin—. Pensé que podría ser la indicada para mí —La mirada de Lou cayó.

Harry le dio un golpecito en el vientre y Lou la alzó de nuevo.

—Pero estaba equivocado. Ahora lo sé. Cuando te perdí, ella no pudo hacerme feliz. Nada podía hacerlo —Sus labios retorcidos—. No me gusta la persona en que me convierto sin ti. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de reconocerme en esa persona —sintiéndose desnudo de una forma que nada tenía que ver con la piel expuesta, Harry se aclaró la garganta—. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba, lo malo que sería. No me di cuenta de lo mal que funcionaría por mí mismo, sin ti, hasta... hasta que rompiste conmigo a través del puto teléfono —frunció el ceño, todavía sin superarlo completamente.

Una expresión de perplejidad apareció en el rostro de Lou.

—Yo no rompí contigo. Nunca estuvimos juntos.

—No, no lo estábamos —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Pero seguro que se sintió como una ruptura. Una mucho más dolorosa que mi ruptura con Hannah.

El rostro de Lou estaba en blanco.

—Sin embargo no es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. A ella no la amé toda mi vida.

Lou tragó en seco.

—No, Harry —dijo, apartando los ojos—. No tienes que hacerlo. Es suficiente para mí que quieras que seamos más que amigos.

Harry se quedó mirándolo. Luego se rodó, aplastando a Lou con su peso.

—¿Es eso lo que crees que es? —dijo, clavando los ojos en Lou—. ¿Qué quiero que seamos... amigos con beneficios?

Lou se encogió de hombros.

—¿No es así?

Harry casi se rió.

—Nunca sería suficiente para mí. No contigo —miró la preciosa cara de Lou, sus rasgos queridos y familiares en una forma que le hacía cerrar la garganta—. Te amo, tonto. Para mí nunca hubo dudas sobre eso. Eres mi todo. Quiero todo de ti. Quiero darte todo; Siempre lo hice. Sólo que no podía hacerlo antes —Harry frunció el ceño y se corrigió a sí mismo—. Pensé que no podía —Se inclinó y besó la comisura de la boca de Lou, respirándolo—. Me equivoqué. Sólo me llevó un tiempo dejar de sentir que era enfermo desearte de esa forma, también —Él rozó sus labios—. Te deseo —mordió el hinchado labio inferior de Lou—. Te deseo tanto. Dios, mantendría mi polla dentro de tí todo el tiempo si pudiera.

Lou rió contra sus labios.

—Eso es un poco exagerado —sonrió con descaro— ¿Qué si quisiera poner mi polla en ti?

Riéndose, Harry se apartó un poco para mirar abajo hacia él.

—No tientes a la suerte, Tomlinson.

La sonrisa de Lou se amplió.

 _—Hmm,_  prefiero estar abajo de todos modos, pero ya veremos. Sé cuán malo eres para negarme algo.

Harry resopló.

—Sí, aparentemente incluso tu padre lo sabe. Hablando de Arthur, me dijo que te dijera que dejes de actuar como una reina del drama y vuelvas a casa.

La sonrisa de Lou se desvaneció. Hizo una mueca.

—Sólo me dará la lata sobre cumplir mi deber con la familia y casarme con Megan.

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Creo que no soy el único que aprendió algo mientras estabas lejos.

Los ojos de Lou se ampliaron. Comenzó a sonreír antes de fruncir el ceño de repente.

—No puedo ir a casa. Has dicho que Niall ha estado desaparecido por diez días —barrió la mirada alrededor de la habitación, con culpa parpadeando en sus ojos—. Estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir lástima por mí mismo como para notar que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo. Qué gran amigo que soy.

—Podría estar bien —dijo Harry.

Lou le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Debería haber regresado ya.

Harry suspiró, dejándose caer sobre su espalda.

—Lo sé. Me preocupa, también, pero no asumamos lo peor ¿sí? Creo que Niall quedó atrapado en cualquier negocio turbio en que su padre esté involucrado. Tal vez los... socios de Horan quieran usar a Niall para intercambiarlo en algún trato. Podría estar lo suficientemente seguro. Arthur me dijo que Horan no parecía demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, simplemente molesto por la situación.

—¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor? —dijo Lou luciendo sorprendido.

—No —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Pero no hay nada que tú ni yo podamos hacer para ayudar a Niall aún si necesitara la ayuda. No conocemos el país o el idioma, ni por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Por no hablar de que tu  _Visa_ está por vencerse y, literalmente, no puedes quedarte en Rusia aunque quisieras.

Lou aún no se veía feliz, pero asintió.

—Lo sé. Creo que papá tiene algunos contactos en el  _MI6(20)_. Seré de más ayuda para Niall en casa que aquí. Puedo darles la descripción del hombre con el que fue a encontrarse Niall.

 _(20. Agencia de inteligencia exterior del Reino Unido, Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, más conocido como MI6 o SIS)._   

—Sí —dijo Harry, apartando la mirada para ocultar su alivio. Quizás fuera egoísta, pero no quería que Lou se quedara aquí y fuera a hacer preguntas que algunas personas podrían encontrar 'demasiado incómodas'. A Harry le agradaba Niall y estaba verdaderamente preocupado por él, pero la seguridad de Lou era su prioridad. Siempre lo sería.

—Volaremos a casa esta tarde —dijo Harry—. Pero primero vamos a conseguirte algo de comer.

Lou rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo que sea —Se bajó de la cama—. Pero primero quiero una ducha —volvió a mirar a Harry y sonrió con timidez, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo—. ¿Vienes? —estiró su mano.

Había algo irreal al respecto.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho medio año atrás, que estaría en un hotel en Rusia, desnudo, con su igualmente desnudo mejor amigo, y que Lou lo invitaría a unirse a él en la ducha, se habría reído a carcajadas pensando que era un mal chiste. Hace medio año, había creído que Hannah era la indicada para él. Ahora sabía mejor. Siempre hubo una única persona para él. Sólo que él había estado demasiado ciego para poder ver lo que todo el tiempo había estado allí.

Se levantó de la cama, con los ojos fijos sobre Lou.

—¿Harry? —dijo Lou, ladeando la cabeza, con los labios entreabiertos. Dios, él era jodidamente hermoso, y era todo de Harry.

—Quiero besarte —dijo Harry, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y tirando de Lou contra él.

Lou se sonrojó.

—Yo también quiero besarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estamos besándonos aún?

—No lo sé —dijo Lou, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

—Debemos rectificar eso —murmuró Harry antes de hacer precisamente eso. Este beso no fue hambriento. Fue lento, exploratorio y sensual. Se sentía bien de una forma que le hacía punzar el estómago con afecto y amor. Giró la cabeza y besó a Lou más profundamente, con la boca abierta y húmeda, perdiéndose en la sensación, deslizando sus lenguas, Lou jadeando y gimiendo en su boca, cada pequeño contacto como una confesión:  _Te amo, Te necesito, Te deseo._  Dios. Había amado a Hannah, pero con ella nunca se sintió así. Estar con ella nunca lo hizo sentir tan jodidamente pleno.

Rompieron el beso con suavidad, jadeando un poco y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

—Nunca vamos a sobrellevarlo, sabes —dijo Harry, suspirando—. Luego de todos estos años negándolo.

Lou hizo una mueca.

—Tristán estará insoportable.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Ya lo es —Aunque, para ser justos, Tristán había tenido toda la razón:  _Está mal y es raro, sólo por el tiempo que dejes que lo sea._

—Sí, pero —luciendo reflexivo, Lou se encogió de hombros—. Me ayudó a averiguar algunas cosas, así que supongo que debería darle las gracias —miró a Harry a los ojos—. Si no fuera por él, ni siquiera te habría contado lo que siento por ti. Probablemente tú todavía estarías con Hannah y yo todavía estaría...

El corazón de Harry se apretó cuando vio el parpadeo de dolor en el rostro de Lou. Pasó rápido y Lou sonrió, pero había estado allí. Todavía estaba allí: años de fingir y poner una cara feliz por su bien... los viejos dolores, realmente nunca sanaban.

Acunó el rostro de Lou en sus manos y apoyó sus frentes juntas.

—Le daremos las gracias, entonces. Vamos a ser muy, muy, agradables con él —Una sonrisa perezosa estiró sus labios—. Lo va a confundir como la mierda. Lo enloquecerá. Tristán se pone desquiciadamente nervioso cuando la gente es amable con él.

Los labios de Lou temblaron contra los suyos antes de que una carcajada estallara desde su pecho, libre de cargas y feliz.

Sonriendo, Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos y se aferró a él... su mejor amigo, su amante, su otra mitad, su felicidad. Las etiquetas no importaban si todas significaban lo mismo:  _Lou._


	4. épilogue

**JUST A BIT CONFUSING.  
EPÍLOGO.**

_Extracto de **Just A Bit Ruthless #5**_

_**M** eses después._

Niall Horan se sentó junto a la piscina, mirando la casa brillantemente iluminada. Podía escuchar las risas y la música, incluso desde aquí. Era el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de Louis y, ya que Louis estaba prácticamente viviendo con los Styles últimamente, su cumpleaños este año se celebraba en la casa de Zach.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, Niall sonrió débilmente. Estaba feliz por su amigo, feliz de que todo por fin iba bien en su vida. Louis y su hermano se llevaban bastante bien, aunque todavía era un trabajo en progreso, considerando cuán retorcido era Tristán. Todavía se atacaban mutuamente sin piedad, pero era obvio que ambos disfrutaban de sus bromas. Incluso la relación de Louis con su padre había mejorado: Arthur parecía estar llegando lentamente a entender y aceptar que Louis y Harry iban en serio y nada podría separarlos.

Y Niall sabía que nada lo haría. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz. Era un terrible contraste con el chico al que Niall había dejado en Moscú, y Niall apenas podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio de nuevo a Louis meses después, después de que Niall... regresara.

Sí. Estaba feliz por Louis. Y era agradable ver que un amor tan fuerte realmente existía y que los  _"felices para siempre"_  no eran algo de los cuentos de hadas.

Mordiéndose el labio, Niall levantó la mirada hacia la luna.

Probablemente debería volver a entrar. Pero Dios, ya estaba enfermo de estar en el extremo receptor de las miradas compasivas y preocupadas, como si padeciera una enfermedad terminal. Estaba harto de decirles a todos que estaba bien. Nadie le creía, de todos modos.

Un movimiento en la terraza le llamó la atención. Niall sonrió ligeramente al notar las dos altas figuras allí, cada una en los brazos del otro. Harry y Louis se besaban bajo la luna llena, las manos de uno en el pelo del otro, las bocas voraces y tiernas a la vez. Se besaron como si se pertenecieran mutuamente. Debe ser agradable amar y sentirse amado.

Al notar que se los estaba comiendo con la mirada, Niall desvió la vista, hacia la lisa y oscura superficie de la piscina. Otra explosión de risas llegó desde el interior de la casa.

No pertenecía aquí. Pero, de nuevo, ya no estaba seguro de a donde pertenecía.

Detrás de él, una rama se quebró.

Niall se tensó, la piel de gallina corriendo por su columna vertebral mientras que lo llenó un peculiar estado de alerta. Contuvo la respiración, su corazón golpeando contra las costillas.  _Tum—tum, tum—tum, tum—tum._

Era una estupidez. No había nadie detrás de él. Estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra. Estaba de vuelta en casa.

Él no podía estar allí.

Una mano callosa se envolvió en su cuello.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Niall. No era posible. Estaba imaginándose cosas. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Tragando, volteó la cabeza lentamente.

Helados ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, y Niall no podía respirar, ahogándose en sus profundidades frías, como un conejo atrapado en la trampa de un cazador.

Podría gritar. Harry y Louis lo oirían fácilmente si lo hacía.

—¿Me extrañaste, Solnyshko (21)? —dijo una voz engañosamente suave.

_(21. Apelativo cariñoso ruso que literalmente quiere decir **pequeño sol**  y es el equivalente al Sunshine,  **luz del sol/ rayito de sol**  de la lengua inglesa)_

Niall se lanzó hacia delante y selló sus labios juntos. 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
